Un beso a mi principe (version en español)
by Alice primera
Summary: Después de un incidente con todas las buenas intenciones se tuercen. Será Yuri poder entregar las consecuencias? Yuri despierta 125 años atrás en el pasado en la cama de Ciel. Atascado en 1887, ayuda a Ciel y Sebastian para completar su misión como "perro guardián" de la reina y también a lo largo del camino, de alguna manera se ha ganado una emoción que había perdido
1. Chapter 1

_**Alice Aquí**__****_

_**Hola mis queridos lectores Aquí les traigo un Fanfic de kuroshitsuji Traducido que me gusto mucho el titulo del fanfic es "Un beso a mi príncipe" La Dueña es Cutie Conejito, la historia esta en ingles pero le pedí permiso a la dueña de traducir la historia al español y publicarla aquí xD En el pie de la pagina esta su cuenta de y sus historias en ingles la historia también tiene secuela y precuela, Le pediré permiso si me deja traducir y publicar la secuela y precuela Bueno eso es todo en el pie de la pagina le dejo el link de su cuenta.**__****_

_**Qué empiece la historia**_

Capítulo I:

Timeslip Yuri

Título: A Kiss To My Prince

Resumen: Después de un incidente con todas las buenas intenciones se tuercen. Será Yuri poder entregar las consecuencias? Yuri despierta 125 años atrás en el pasado en la cama de Ciel. Atascado en 1887, ayuda a Ciel y Sebastian para completar su misión como "perro guardián" de la reina y también a lo largo del camino, todos los que han involucrado con ella, de alguna manera se ha ganado una emoción que una vez habían perdido

Maridaje: Sebastian x OC x Ciel con Claude x OC x Alois!

**"Mi nombre es Yuri Park. Hubo un incidente y me desperté en 1887. ¿Estoy loco, en coma o en el tiempo? Lo que ha pasado, es como si hubiera aterrizado en otro planeta. Ahora, tal vez si puede descubrir la razón, no puedo volver a casa ".**

**A / N:** Hola chicos, este es mi primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji / Mayordomo Negro! Esta idea de la historia me ocurrió durante mi lección de golf, tratando de separarme de agonizante y primo horrible que estaba caliente hoy en Londres y esta historia acaba de inundaciones en mi mente junto con los detalles de toda la historia. No sé por qué hago esto a mí mismo. Pero yo tenía que escribir esta idea hacia abajo. Ugh! Pero, por favor, disfrutar y opinar.

Oh! Y, por cierto, no me pertenece Kuroshitsuji en cualquier forma o modalidad. Es decir, se trata de fanfiction, después de todo.

Además, esta será una mezcla de manga y el anime y voy a tratar de poner los volúmenes y episodios de abajo para que ustedes puedan distinguir entre lo que realmente sucedió en el manga y las que invento.

**En este capítulo primero Arco de Kuroshitsuji manga y el anime: "Secuestro Arc 'capítulo 1/Episode 1**

_Aunque he pasado por rupturas antes, el amor es una novedad para mí _  
_Incluso si me dan todo el mundo, si no es por ti, yo no quiero que _  
_su historia está llena de secretos - ahora dime_

_Yo, que es bueno decir que va a hacer todo por mí _  
_con esto y lo otro, me derrite con sus palabras _  
_me mientes, me mientes_

_Sólo cuando te necesito, te callas la boca _  
_que no sé por qué te busco cada día, pero sólo quiero _  
_Ven a mi bebé viene a mí _  
_sí porque estoy loco, loco de amor ma_

_El amor es el amor la energía es la energía _  
_del amor es la energía en mi corazón_

_El amor es la energía que eres mi energía _  
_El amor es la energía en mi corazón_

_Quiero que el verdadero amor que nadie más puede tomar su lugar_

_El amor es la energía que eres mi energía _  
_El amor es la energía en mi corazón_

_Siente mi corazón *_

"Katie Stapley, su doctor lo verá ahora" La enfermera mencionó que viniera - una niña, mayores de dieciséis años como una flor con el pelo rubio y ojos marrones - se puso de pie. Después de lo que parecieron horas de cojera, su pierna derecha estaba listo para dar la mano y la rodilla cedió torpemente, sólo logrando ponerse a sí misma antes de su cara cayó al suelo. Suspiré, detuve la música, envuelto alrededor de los auriculares del ipod y me paré para ayudarla a levantarse.

Katie, una de mi amigo, en el camino a Sleepover por tema "Fiesta de Fat Gypsy" de Mono que me negué a seguir y me fui con encaje negro vestido de una fiesta de hombro y 5 de plataforma peep toe zapatos de tacón encaje pulgadas - los zapatos me daba miedo de tomar apagado y lamentando las decisiones de guardarlos para ocasiones especiales - se hizo demasiado salvaje con todos los alcoholes en su sistema accidentalmente disparado desde las escaleras que rasga su rodilla que sangraba mucho y manchar una toalla envuelta alrededor de sangre rojo carmesí.

De todos mis amigos, que me trajeron de costumbre estricta educación por los padres asiáticos, sí, yo soy coreano (de Corea del Sur) mantuvo sobrio y se negó a dejar que ningún alcoholes toque mis labios. No es que yo lo odiaba, estaba esperando a que yo era mayor de edad apropiada. Una vez probé una cerveza con mi madre, que sabía falta en mi lengua apoyó mi decisión de esperar hasta el más viejo.

Katie me entregó sus nuevas bombas de asma desarrollados de manera más segura que al parecer tenían vida útil más larga. Lo puse en una de mis dos bolsos de mano, uno en el brazo y un alza por encima del hombro - que contiene la ropa y los zapatos que duran uno o dos días. Puse las bombas en el bolso en el brazo junto con mi Galaxy Note, bolsa con varias notas de libras, maquillaje bolsas, mi biología avanzada, psicología, matemáticas y libros de historia - sí me puedes llamar empollón o friki pero bueno, era sólo para un espectáculo!

Mi padre se enojaba me fuera por unos pocos días sin ningún tipo de estudios, así que les dije que voy a traer algunos libros de estudio. A pesar de que mi nivel fue completamente terminado y ahora de junio; no voy a estar empezando mi A2 hasta septiembre de este año, insistieron en que mantener el ritmo.

Otro suspiro escapó de mi boca, apoyada la cabeza contra la palma de la mano en forma perezosa, comprobando el reloj cada cinco minutos Katie se había ido en el consultorio del médico.

Decido que perder el tiempo de espera para explorar el hospital, tal vez subir a la azotea para tomar aire fresco.

Escalada tomó un tiempo pero bueno valió la pena.

Era de noche y en este siglo 21, llegó el momento en el que todo salió y más vivo que por la mañana. Luces brillaban en el cielo, bombas grandes de la música se escapa de los clubes nocturnos cercanos, gritos los aficionados al fútbol que gritaba por la pérdida de sus equipos, los adolescentes salvajes y sueltos con nada material fino que se aferraban, pero no se puede decir desde que era vestido como un (solo por hoy - fue una fiesta de cumpleaños y nadie te una puta o zorra en aquellos tiempos, junto con Halloween puede llamar.)

Me senté en un banco hasta que algo o más bien como alguien atrapado en la esquina de los ojos. Una ía los zapatos planos, jeans ajustados y una camisa blanca suelta simples pero me di cuenta que era hermosa. Su swash cabello lavanda junto con el viento misteriosamente.

Pero esos pensamientos eran rápidos a desvanecerse cuando me di cuenta de cómo estaba colocado.

Se puso de pie en el borde, con la mano que sólo cuenten con postes de metal como palanca. La gente común se han indudablemente una respuesta procedente de sus respectivos esquemas de ensayo y error.

Ella estaba a punto de saltar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" -Exclamé, corriendo hacia ella de inmediato, pero manteniendo mi distancia, como he visto en CSI.

Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos casi sonriendo aún celebrada tristeza indescriptible, como si tenía la intención de este tipo de reacciones. Inconscientemente, me preguntaba .. se que me espera? Espera, que me resulta familiar ... donde he que he visto?

_**-**_** FLASHBACK-**

_**"Oye, mira, estoy viendo este nuevo anime llamado Mayordomo Negro ¡Mirar conmigo!" Arianna-ávido amante del manga y el anime / aficionados sacaron mis manos a su ordenador portátil, que me siente a su lado mientras veíamos la serie de la temporada uno y dos y el manga volúmenes. Fue divertido y tuve algo de la época victoriana, así que hice un poco de un ventilador. Los caracteres no había tan interesante**_** -**

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

"Espera, ¿estás-" Antes de que pudiera terminar, sus dedos se deshizo de uno en uno antes de que ya no estaba tocando el poste.

Ella cayó al suelo.

El pelo que agita con su cuerpo mientras ella parecía caer en cámara lenta y en el instinto, corrí hacia ella con las manos extendidas hacia fuera. Nuestras manos se tocaron, los sentimientos de electricidad más allá impactante lanzaron cada uno de mis fibrosa estar con sobresalto indescriptible.

Hubo un ligero tirón y ella me llevó a lo largo, a lo largo del carril a la promesa llena de agonía de las tomas de tierra dura. Mi boca se abrió con un fuerte grito gritos de mi garganta cuando me caí y abajo, corriendo a través de los fríos vientos de baja velocidad escalofriante.

Mis ojos se cerraron al viento irritante y esperando el dolor de su cuerpo aplastando a la tierra y el sonido de huesos que se rompen por venir, pero no había luz cegadora repentino que no era como cualquier otra artificial, el hombre hizo entidad.

Con el fin de abrir los ojos para ver las luces, el instinto de supervivencia inconsciente debe ser superada con el fin, y cuando lo hice la mujer miró con calma.

Una sonrisa de agradecimiento apareció en el labio lila, su piel de caramelo que aparece más exótico en todas las luces de los tiempos de la noche y luego su voz resonó en mis oídos:

"Voy a dejar que sea el ángel que hace que el arrepentimiento diablo."

Hubo una ligera brisa. Podía sentir que juega con los mechones de mi cabello. Fue mi ventana abierta? Demasiado cansado! La cama debajo de mí se sentía más suave, casi como si se flexiona bajo mi peso. La brisa era un poco más pronunciada ahora también podía sentir la piel de gallina en los brazos comienzan a subir. Un pájaro sonaba en algún lugar a la izquierda. Sonaba como si estuviera en la habitación conmigo. Luché contra la tentación de abrir los ojos y mirar por ella. El aire era más limpio y menos contaminado. Ni siquiera podía oler las mechas de combustión de los humos de los coches y estériles del hospital de más.

Sentí la subida del estómago a la garganta ya que el suelo parecía desaparecer de debajo de mí. Entonces sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. ¿Eh? Oh, podría ser Katie o Anne o Nikita o ... espero que estuve en un hospital debido a Katie cortó la rodilla abierta. Wow, debo haber estado muy cansado si me desmayé al medio día de ayer ..

Eh ... no, esa mujer! Ella era sin duda ... bueno cosplayer traje! Ella incluso igualó hacia abajo desde la cabeza a los pies. Pero saltó y me tiró de ella. Wwas Estoy muerto? ¿Estoy en el cielo? Wow, tengo que estar desde que fui a la escuela católica a pesar de ser cristiano, pero eh ¿cuál es la diferencia?

El cielo es muy cómodo ... pero si estoy en el cielo que está en la cama estoy? ¿Quién es este brazo-?

_Swish-_

Vamos a seguir este rayo de luz del sol que brilla en sí a los habitantes por debajo? De acuerdo, pero con mucho cuidado ...

La mansión Phantomhive está situado en un bosque cubierto de niebla en las afueras de Londres. Vastas extensiones de tierra contienen el edificio colosal. Una larga escalera que conduce a la casa, se indica por una gran cantidad de arbustos y árboles. Además, las ruinas y escombros de piedra de la frontera de la zona.

Una enorme fuente se establece en la entrada de la mansión de altura. El edificio consta de una gran cantidad de historias, en el que cada historia mantiene numerosas habitaciones. Las diferentes habitaciones están decoradas con elegantes muebles de lujo, y las posesiones y pertenencias del hogar Phantomhive.

**La distinguida familia noble de evento de la mañana del Phantomhive está .. eligió té temprano.**

"Joven Maestro, es el momento de despertar ahora" ruido traqueteo suave de tazas de té se levantó de su plata, ruedas bandejas romper el, cámara tranquila cortinas pronto fue seguido por una onomatopeya de té aroma encantador derramado en delicada porcelana.

"Se ha preparado el desayuno de hoy del salmón escalfado y ensalada de menta. Guarniciones de tostadas, bollos y campagne se han cocido al horno." El mayordomo apuesto anunció el levantamiento de la residencia de estudiantes de plata que cubría la ambrosia de lujo, "¿Cuál le gustaría?" Preguntó Sebastián.

"... El bollo ..." Ciel arrastrando las palabras, poco gimiendo mientras Sebastian corrió la cortina para dejar entrar la luz del sol. Ciel se estremeció mientras se acurrucaba más en la cama. Sus brazos se encuentran algo para envolver, suave y cálido. Le respondió con un gemido femenino y se acurrucó más profundamente en él.

_Swish-_

Sebastian había sacado la tapa hacia arriba cuando vio hebras largas y negras se escapan de la cama, señaló de inmediato - después de todo, ¿qué clase de mayordomo que ser, si no puede notar un mero intruso en la cama de su Maestro. En el descubrimiento, sólo pudo dejar salir una mirada divertida.

Ciel se dio la vuelta, sorprendido por lo repentino movimiento a su repentina acción ambigua por Sebastian antes de seguir la mirada de su mayordomo y aterrizó en otra figura de _la cama._

El jefe de Phantomhive soltó grito indigna, luchando fuera de una _mujer_ que en ese momento estaba ocupando su cama con ... lo que él no podía comprender un material de gran calidad que pega a su piel era ropa.

Muy revelador.

Ni siquiera una mujer de la noche mostrarían esta cantidad de piel! Una completa pecados inmorales en sus ojos y en el juicio de Dios.

Sus tacones - demasiado alta y delgada. Ninguna mujer puede caminar en ellos sin correr el riesgo de perder sus buenos tobillos. Los dos perplejo y desconcertado par notó que ella era descendiente de asiáticos como Lau. En sus brazos celebró dos bolsas con un diseño interesante, que tanto tuvo palabras "Boutique de Pablo", escrito en la piel de color rosa y negro.

"S-Sebastian, ¿quién es esta mujer? ¿Qué está haciendo en mi cama?" Él preguntó, mirando a esa persona y su mayordomo.

Sebastian, como dijo la calma: "Bueno, mi Señor, es una pregunta que sólo tú puedes responder. Sabía que los humanos eran criaturas lujuriosas, pero no he sabido que eras capaz de tal" Blush deslizado a un hombre joven en la acusación contundente por el demonio.

"No me los bajo-seres sucios que se entregan a esas cosas compare! Esta es tu trabajo! ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?" Ciel preguntó autoridad de su Estado en su voz.

"Despiértala, de inmediato!" Dar su CONTRATANTE una sonrisa, proceder. Agitando suavemente la oyó murmurar algo en voz baja.

"Vete ..."

"Lo siento señorita, pero actualmente se encuentra en un lugar que no es adecuado."

"Lo siento señorita, pero actualmente se encuentra en un lugar que no es adecuado"

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando me siento frente a la cama, casi golpeando el mayordomo y miró a su alrededor. La habitación parecía una escena de 'La Duquesa', o aquellos que las habitaciones de la realeza. Me froté los ojos, y pronto encontré cara a cara con aspecto totalmente perpleja en el rostro de Ciel.

Revestimiento con extraños desconocidos que también se encontraban dos hombres con la situación comprometida que estuve en - una cama - me gritó y recogí las sábanas de seda alrededor de mí. Tímidamente, me asomo hacia abajo y vi que no estaba desnuda ni sentir ningún dolor en lugares que no debería ser.

Estaba tan borracho que de alguna manera terminó en el lugar donde estaba un mundo completamente diferente de lo que yo sé, tal vez yo estaba borracho cuando me metí en un avión con unos tíos ricos?

Mi cabeza se fue por la mirada asustada de niño a hombre calmingly sonriendo. Mientras que el muchacho llevaba lo que parece ser camisa de vestir, el anciano llevaba traje negro formal. Parecían tan familiar ... "Oh, Dios mío!"Ciel frunció el ceño ante el uso de uso blasfemo de la frase. ¿No estaba educado en la religión? Incluso las prostitutas promedio conocían las enseñanzas católicas.

"¿Estoy siendo PUNK'D?" Mirada confusa apareció en sus rostros. ¿Qué clase de palabra es eso?

Me bajé y caminé hacia la ventana, mirando hacia afuera me di cuenta de que estaba más bien en una casa solariega VERDADERO juzgar por familiares amplio jardín delantero que he visto muchas veces en películas y películas.

"De ninguna manera .." Murmuré, antes de correr de nuevo a la bolsa para recoger mi bolso hurgando a través antes de llevar a cabo mi Galaxy Note de color negro. Esto le valió otra confundir looks de la pareja y haciendo caso omiso de ellos, me robé la pantalla y hacer clic en el botón de llamada antes de marcar mi madre. Lo sostuve contra mi oreja, esperando ni un solo tono de llamada se escuchó.

Nada-

Se colgará automáticamente y me trajo de vuelta a la cara, mirar a fondo las fotos de mi amigo durante varios minutos hasta que la pantalla en negro abismo blanqueó a uno le vienen a ver con la sensación de hundimiento de la batería insuficiente, pero no fue porque estaba seguro de que cargarla también su máxima capacidad y aún así, todavía había 80% restante.

"Perdone, señorita ¿Quién eres y qué haces en la mansión del Phantomhive, sin embargo en la habitación de mi señor?" Esto me hizo mirar hacia arriba y adecuadamente los miro. Llevaron a cabo la diversión y la confusión en sus ojos.

"Um .. ¿qué año estamos?" Como idiota como parecía (a juzgar por la forma en que estaban buscando el uno al otro antes de volver a mí) que era importante.

"1887" Fue como si alguien salpica cubo lleno de agua helada sobre mí. Miré a mi teléfono. _Es algo que no debería existir ..._

"1887? ¿En serio? ¿En serio? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Levanté mi voz. Por favor, por favor no me digas que soy _en realidad_ dentro de Kuroshitsuji. Me quejé.

"¿Puedo preguntar de dónde eres?" Preguntó Sebastián. Sus manos jugueteando con fastidio. Por muchas cosas que odiaba era llegar tarde a tiempo y de trabajo de la conjetura áspera, que había treinta minuto por detrás.

Mi cabeza se trabajó duro para llegar a la respuesta adecuada. ¿Qué digo? 'Oh, yo soy de futuros de Londres 2012 que se encuentra en medio del Olímpico?

"Soy del futuro centro de Londres 2012 Juegos Olímpicos." Solté. Bien hecho puedo oír mis amigos dicen que en el fondo de mi mente, para una persona asiática muy inteligente, puede ser bastante estúpido. Gracias a todos (!) Me siento el amor.

Miré a la cara que estaba ahora en medio de confusión, desconcertar, simplemente: habían "WTF ¿quién demonios es esta mujer loca 'mirada en su cara. Una pequeña mirada ensombrecida creer su expresión, mirando mi ropa y mi teléfono en mi mano.

"El futuro que dices?" El demonio sonrió. Ok ... vamos a pensar. ¿Qué fue lo que leí en Kuroshitsuji Wiki. Él es sarcástico y sádica, se suman a la de la incapacidad de ver el bien en la mayor parte de nadie.

"Sí, el futuro ... un poco"

"Un poco?"

"Como en una especie de". Caray, todos los posh, Inglés adecuada.

Sebastian miró a su maestro para obtener más instrucciones mientras se enderezaba, "Sebastian, cancelar todas las citas de hoy excluyendo la visita del Sr. Damian. Tengo la sensación de que se puede ordenar antes de que".

Sebastian, como mayordomo obediente y dedicado que se inclinó, poniendo su mano en el pecho, "Sí, mi Señor."Luego se volvió hacia mí, "le voy a guiar a otra habitación. Por favor, espera pacientemente a que mi Maestro se prepara." Él me llevó a través del largo pasillo vestido con lujosas alfombras rojas.

"Es una maravilla cómo se puede solucionar con esos zapatos." Él rompió el silencio. Miré hacia abajo sobre mis talones confundido por un momento.

"Oh, te refieres a estos zapatos. Se pone muy dolor-y cuando usarlos como por horas, pero hay que acostumbrarse a ellos. Todas las chicas en mi tiempo en ellos. Algunos".

Sebastian parecía poco perdido en la elección y el uso de mis vocabularios pero tuvo una breve idea de lo que acababa de decir. Los seres humanos y su vanidad - su pecado favorito. Él abrió grandes puertas de roble, pulido brillante en pocas luces solares que lograron in fluencia

Se sirvió una taza de té y me dejó solo mientras se vestía a su amo en el traje adecuado. Jugué con el té, sacudiéndola y ver su onda dentro de la China. Nunca me gustó el té e incluso si los bebí, tengo que tener 10% de té, 40% de grasa y 50% de azúcar.

De alguna manera terminé mirando al techo, contando cada rosas talladas en el techo. Escuché la puerta crujir abierto, pero no le presté atención. 58 ... 59 ... en el sonido de alguien que despejar la garganta, me di la vuelta.

Ciel, rubor arrastra en su mejilla mientras sus ojos se estaba mirando en el suelo me di cuenta de mi posición era algo considerado provocativo junto con el tipo de ropa que llevaba no ayudó tampoco. Mis manos y piernas colgaba en cada brazo descansa, aunque mis piernas era más alto y el senderismo ya mi vestido corto hasta el muslo.

"¿Qué?"

"Se agradecería que usted actúa, al menos modesto." Ciel tartamudeó, sigue negándose a mirar.

¿"Ya que no pertenecen a su mundo, así que no tengo que hacer o actuar en su expectativa, ¿no soy del siglo 21 nacido y criado -.. Así Nací en 1996 por lo que técnicamente 20 y 21 hay el feminismo y la igualdad de las mujeres y los estudios que demuestren son mejores que los hombres así que no esperes que yo actúe como el típico cada día puta ".

Los dos parecían ofendidos por la forma de mi discurso, Ciel más. Después de todo, no es todos los días se oye chica del siglo 21 en el siglo 19 como hablar del siglo 21 el uso de palabras como perra y yadá yadá.

"Sería prudente que se abstenga de hablar así delante de los demás, así como nosotros." Sebastian interrumpe la sesión evidente con una advertencia por causa mía.

"OMFG". Yo declaré con indiferencia.

"¿Cómo dice?" Ciel frunció el ceño.

"Oh mi mierda Dios. Duh" Sebastian dejó una sonrisa. Los seres humanos son criaturas realmente con todos los anagramas e iniciales. Fue una sorpresa más en general la forma vulgar e inmoral se convertirán en 125 años a partir de ahora, a juzgar por lo que había dicho.

"Eso es una blasfemia contra Dios mismo. Si usted es de el futuro usted sabe, al menos, la religión lo es todo en esta época." Ciel insistió.

"Hacer un contrato con un demonio y tenerlo como un mayordomo es más blasfema, pero bueno, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar?" Sus hombros se tensaron y sus ojos se estrecharon.

"Sebastian". Entender el tono, luego en sus manos celebró cuchillos de plata entre los dedos listos para cumplir sus deseos.

"Woah Cálmate que no iba a decir a nadie ... caramba Soy del futuro recuerde Bueno, mundo paralelo -..? Eso tiene más sentido"

"Dime: ¿Cómo sabe usted acerca de Sebastian y hasta qué punto sabe usted acerca de este" mundo "?"

"... Todo. Pero hasta ciertos acontecimientos."

Ciel vino a sentarse, sorbiendo su té antes de mirar con expresión aguda, ".. Todo lo que dices? Dime."

"Spoilers". Le dije, que recuerda a las escenas con River Song del Doctor Who que diría el presupuesto con respecto a eventos futuros.

Ciel parecía estar en profunda reflexión antes de proponer.

"Si dejo que te quedas aquí como invitado, me ayuda en cualquier manera que pueda. Pero nunca mentir o esconder nada de mí, relevante o no." No era una oferta, pero un comunicado. Un comando. ¿Quién se cree que es el uso de ese tipo de tono. Quiero decir que es como lo que, 12? y yo soy como quince años y medio, casi dieciséis años en agosto próximo.

Después de poco tiempo de contemplar que no se necesita mucho suficiente sentido común de la mina para saber que sí, probablemente es así, para sobrevivir solo por este mundo, sino un orgullo solo, me apresuré a aceptar.

"Fine" El acuerdo se selló y hubo un destello de satisfacción en su rostro, "pero."

"¿Pero?" Ciel entrecerró los ojos, era evidente que había hecho no es negociable.

"No te puedo prometer a toda parte honestidad, sin embargo." Le expliqué.

"¿Y por qué es eso?" Exigió.

"Los seres humanos son criaturas que no pueden sobrevivir sin mentir:" Bebí un sorbo de té mientras hacía el número tres con los dedos como Ciel parpadeó desconcertar, "Hay tres tipos de mentiras -. Uno, una mentira para protegerse Dos, una mentira para engañar a otra persona. Tres, una mentira para proteger a otra persona. Mentir es importante también. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo. "

El té que se acercó a los labios de Ciel bajó mientras su mirada me examinó en los cálculos metódicos.

"Joven Maestro", llamado Sebastian, dirigiendo la atención de Ciel de mí hacia él, "Creo que se puede confiar."

"¿Por qué?" Pidió, tanto actuando como si yo no estaba en la habitación.

"Ella ha demostrado su honestidad en el recurso irónico que los seres humanos son criaturas como ella ha declarado, ¿verdad que no?"

Ciel trajo la China a los labios antes de dirigir su mirada penetrante hacia mí: "Acepto".

Sebastian pronto me presentó a otros agentes: Barldroy, Finny, Mey-Rin - que todos reaccionaron de manera bastante perversa en mi apariencia con el vestido y todo, Tanaka-que hizo su firma de "Ho ho ho" y, por último, el mismo que no tenía tiempo durante la mañana con todos esos momentos incómodos.

"Soy Sebastian Michaelis, mayordomo de familia Phantomhive. Si usted tiene cualquier problema, por favor no dude en llamarme."

"Gracias. Mi nombre es Yuri park por el camino."

Miré alrededor de mi habitación, impresionado a la vista. Por eso me gustan las cosas del siglo 19! Me di cuenta de que alguien ya había puesto mis maletas sobre la cama que tengo que decir es nervioso y cómoda, me revolví bolsos de color rosa, sacando mi ipod. Me preguntaba si iba a funcionar y por milagro, que di gracias a Dios que lo hice. La batería llena también!

"¡Oh!" Saqué bombas asma de Katie. Lo sentimos. "Oh, bueno." Tiré de nuevo en mi bolso y salí a la aventura en la mansión.

Sugerencia toeing alrededor de muchas habitaciones, que entró en uno lleno de muchos libros y novedosos que sé que era una biblioteca. Fui profundamente en secciones y se detendrá cuando oí un pequeño _aferrarse._Escondiéndose detrás de una de las muchas estante, me asomo la cabeza y vi que era sólo lectura Ciel mientras se toma el té.

"Ya puedes salir, ya sabes."

Busted.

"Veo que no has cambiado de esas ropas ..." Él chocked a cabo, pero de una manera más recogido.

"Hey!" Yo respondí: "Esto es como la ropa del vestido de las mujeres aquí en comparación con lo que otras chicas llevan en mi tiempo!" Explicando la mayoría de la ropa que sólo ocultaban sus senos y la cintura, dejando Ciel muy sorprendido.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás leyendo?" Me di cuenta de que era un libro de medicina, avanzó durante 13 añ .

"Oh él!"

"Sabes Andreas Vesalius?" Ciel cuestionada. Casi sorprendido. Apuesto a que pensó que yo era un idiota ignorante.

"A pesar de que se refiere a menudo como el fundador de la anatomía humana moderna, algunas de sus teorías son realmente mal: como él consideraba corazón como un músculo, pero no es ya que bombea la sangre alrededor de Le hubiera resultado más si la gente no lo eran. tan dependiente sólo la religión - un libro escrito por los hombres ".

Ciel estaba impresionado, desconocido para mí, que estaba ocupado mirando a través del libro que tomé de él.

"A las 7, el Sr. Damian vendrá de visita con respecto a mi empresa. Sería bueno para vestir adecuadamente. Sólo para ciertos eventos. Aparte de eso, voy a hacer tal." Esto me hizo sonreír.

"¿En serio? Porque oí chicos en el siglo 19 fue-es cerdos sexistas que conoces."

"Los que son seres humildes. Porque no soy como los demás." Ciel defendió, "Su creencia todavía está atascado en la era medieval."

"Lo sé. Aunque usted sería feliz si usted fuera como los otros, sin embargo." La mano de Ciel dejó medio del aire la celebración de la copa entre sus dedos.

"¿Cuánto sabe usted de mí?"

"Todo". Este bit Ciel hecho interior de la mejilla, excepto Sebastian sabía de su pasado y que sería indudablemente quiso mantenerla en que "Al igual que la venganza."

Por un instante, mirada peligrosa brilló pasó su ojo visible de advertencia: "Entonces usted sabe las respuestas a continuación."

"No, yo no lo creo." Ciel rápidamente bebió hasta la última gota de su Earl Grey mientras miraba el anillo montado en el pulgar.

"Me he olvidado cómo sonreír. Simple."

"Boo". Yo tocaré mi mejilla -.. Un hábito, "Por lo menos la sonrisa hasta que se convierte en realidad Junto sonrisa es todo acerca de su músculos de la cara capaz de coordinar, una mera función fisiológica No se puede decir que no sabe cómo sonreír porque usted no puede sentir la felicidad. Eso es sólo los productos químicos en el cerebro que te hace sentir que ésos pueden venir más tarde ". Yo estaba bastante un buen asesor, pero cuando se trataba de mí, me encuentro indefenso.

Ciel estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que interrumpe Sebastián: "Maestro, señorita Yuri, es el momento para prepararse."

"No estoy usando eso." Me aparté de Sebastian, que actualmente se mantiene una figura de reloj de arena corsé en sus manos.

"Pero es que se requiere, la señorita Yuri. Sería conveniente cooperar." Sebastian suspiró por décima vez. Este hombre estaba haciendo demasiado poco cooperativo para su gusto. Tal vez él pueda matarla? Pero su conocimiento sería demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo.

"Usted no entiende. Usted no tiene idea de lo poco saludable que es! Mira, en mi época, se ha demostrado científicamente que estos corsés en oposición a los modernos son mortales! ¿Quieres que me he roto y deformado costillas, debilitado los músculos abdominales, los órganos internos deformados y dislocada, y las enfermedades respiratorias. Desplazamiento y desfiguración de los órganos reproductivos que aumentan considerablemente el riesgo de aborto involuntario y muerte materna? " Sebastian parpadeó cuando la jerga médica rápidamente salió de sus labios como si se practica sin problemas.

"¿Son todas las mujeres de su tiempo tan inteligentes como usted?" Preguntó, poniendo su sonrisa ás halagos hará.

"No va a funcionar." Me corté rápidamente a través, tanto divertida y flustrating el demonio delante de mí.

"Yo puedo hacer esto mediante la fuerza o voluntariamente, señorita Yuri. Sería bueno para los dos si lo hace voluntariamente. No quiero usar la fuerza en las mujeres." Explicó, caminando hacia con los corsé de la muerte.

"Usted es un demonio. No te importa si soy una niña o un niño." , Le contesté.

"Correcto. Pero me gustaría actuar como caballero como sea posible." Informó, sólo algunos pulgada de distancia de mí.

Probablemente estaba siendo irrespetuoso, manteniendo la espalda a él, pero no estaba interesado en participar en la conversación, y ya que la conversación fue 40 el contacto visual por ciento (o para ellos, de manera más realista, el 59 por ciento contacto visual / 41 por ciento de la invasión de los límites personales ), esto parecía una forma muy efectiva de desalentarlo.

Dándose cuenta que no hay manera de salir, me rendí. Demonios estúpidos y su usted ganar más habilidades.

"Prométeme que vas a hacer que se suelte?" Les ruego.

"Si así lo desea." Él asintió con la cabeza.

Tomé respiración profunda y por fuera. Si alguien me vio, era más como ver a prepararme para mi propia muerte (en un sentido).

Sabiendo cada segundo seguía corriendo por y sabiendo que el mayordomo demonio odiaba llegar tarde en la fecha prevista, rápidamente sucumbí a lo que él me había preparado para.

Me llevé a mi banda de pelo para atar el pelo en nudos desordenados y caminé hacia para cerrar la brecha. Me di la vuelta a regañadientes mientras se monta el corsé alrededor de mi cintura, los sentimientos de mi estómago es_en_ la cintura y los sentimientos de apriete como mis pulmones fue aplastado para formar la figura de reloj de arena estúpido. Yo no podía dejar de poner mi mano en mi estómago para pararme de gritar.

Es mejor que no muera a causa de algún corsé antes de 2014. Mis amigos y yo prometí ir a Malia en 2014, dándole el nombre Malia 2014 (Twenty-catorce) y hacer todas las cosas salvajes allí y hasta crearon lo que vamos a poner en nuestra tumba. Mine aparentemente con el ataúd rosado con memorial 'High en Malia', mis amigos - 'embarazada en Malia', 'borracho en Malia "y así sucesivamente.

"Ya está hecho."

Me encontré a mí mismo ya vestidos con hermosos overdress blanca con tela de color rosa pálido, cubierto en la parte trasera y en el suelo. Se desabrochó el pelo rizado tirando hacia atrás a los lados.

"Ahora bien están vestidos adecuados para esta época." Sebastian sonrió. Satisfecho de haber completado su tarea determinada sin fallos.

"Es doloroso."

**A / N: ¡Gracias por la lectura de los chicos! No te olvides de revisar! Sólo critico son bienvenidos y por favor hágamelo saber cualquier cosa que necesito para trabajar en o corregir sucesivamente.**

*** Las letras de las canciones son del kpop canción 'El amor es mi energía' de Chichi.**

**Y como todo lo que supongo, las primeras citas (Mi nombre es ... Hubo un incidente ... ¿Estoy en coma, o un loco ..) es de la "vida en Marte" serie de televisión jeje.******

**_******

**Agente aquí******

**Ese es el Capitulo 1 Traducido xD Seguiré traduciendo la historia **


	2. Capitulo II

_**Capitulo II: Fantasma de una hermosa Cena**_

_**Agente Aquí**__****_

_**Konnichiwa Mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo Traducido en español **__****_

_***+*+*+*Qué empiece la historia*+*+*+***_

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Secuestro Arc-**

Capítulo II:

Fantasma de una hermosa cena

Título: A Kiss To My Prince

Resumen: Después de un incidente con todas las buenas intenciones se tuercen. Será Yuri poder entregar las consecuencias? Yuri despierta 125 años atrás en el pasado en la cama de Ciel. Atascado en 1887, ayuda a Ciel y Sebastian para completar su misión como "perro guardián" de la reina y también a lo largo del camino, todos los que han involucrado con ella, de alguna manera se ha ganado una emoción que una vez habían perdido

Maridaje: Sebastian x OC x Ciel con Claude x OC x Alois!

**"Mi nombre es Yuri Park. Hubo un incidente y me desperté en 1887. ¿Estoy loco, en coma o en el tiempo? Lo que ha pasado, es como si hubiera aterrizado en otro planeta. Ahora, tal vez si puede descubrir la razón, no puedo volver a casa ".**

**Este capítulo contiene: primero Arco de Kuroshitsuji manga y el anime 'Secuestro Arc' continuo de1/Episode Capítulo 1.**

Este vestido era insoportable! Estaba caliente y picante y se sentía como si me estuviera ahogando. Saqué el cuello infructuosamente, deseando por enésima vez yo podría usar mi ropa normal. Yo alternaba entre mirando a la pared y su contenido distraídamente y jugueteando con el cuello del vestido. ¿Cómo la gente hace esto todos los días? La tela del vestido parecía retener el calor en lugar de dejarlo escapar, y como moverse en esto no era bastante difícil, tuve una _enagua_ , que era una perra de conseguir en.

"Voy a concertar cita con la señorita Nina para la medida adecuada. Por favor, tenga junto con él por el momento, por favor" Sebastian recogió mis vestidos y zapatos.

"Hey, Sebastian." Hablé.

"Sí, mi señora?" Se enderezó, sosteniendo el vestido y los zapatos en sus manos enguantadas todo cuidadosamente doblada y se guardó en la rica vestuario blanco.

"Esta persona, Damian. Usted sabe quién 'realidad' es, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de mayordomo seré yo si no sé _quién_ es el señor Damian. Ya me han informado Maestro Ciel, que decidirá el destino del señor Damian ".

Sebastian miró a través de la mesa de la noche, pulido a lo largo de los cubiertos. Su experiencia ojos no perdieron un solo punto de polvo, mientras se preparaba para la cena.

Él sacó el mantel que pretendía para el jardín que recorta las flores y plantas que mueren varias horas antes. El mayordomo se dirigió al mercado con el puñado de dinero que había sido galardonado por su servicio por su maestro para escoger los ingredientes necesarios para la comida. Sin gastos se salvó de alta calidad de la clase de alimentos en lugar de measley baratos de calidad que muchos seres humanos prefieren, sino también porque, como un demonio que tenía codicia patética sobre papel moneda humano.

Sebastian se dirigió a donde estaba su amo, haciendo caso omiso de los tres funcionarios habían estado vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos en lo que pensaban discretamente.

"Viendo cómo Sebastian está todo entusiasmado," Baldroy declaró: "No hay duda de ello! Nos dieron otro invitado venir hoy!"

"N-no duda en el mundo!" Mey Rin-dijo alegremente.

"¡Sí, vamos a llegar a comer un banquete!" Finny gritó de felicidad "Sobras"

El cocinero se asomó al jardinero animada en la frente. "¡Necio! Ese no es el punto." Él reprendió suavemente, "Esta es nuestra oportunidad."

"¿Eh?" Finnian cabeza inclinada en la confusión.

"Vamos a dar un paso por delante de que Sebastián y darle una sorpresa!" Baldory explicó: "Es una oportunidad para nosotros para mostrar nuestras habilidades. Estoy en lo cierto?"

"Ah, ya veo!" Finny gritó, finalmente, la comprensión. "¡Está bien! Voy a hacer el jardín hermoso como nuestros huéspedes nunca han visto!"

"Y voy a pulir el juego de té para que nuestros clientes un brillo tal que se verá como nuevo!" Añadió Mey-Rin.

"Entonces el Gran Baldo cocinará un plato principal por lo mandíbulas impresionantes de nuestros huéspedes llegarán al suelo!" Baldo se unió.

"Muy bien, la misión de empezar!" Los tres funcionarios elevaron su puño en alto las fuerzas unidas, "Vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo!" Se pusieron en marcha en su propia dirección hacia el éxito.

"Así que, ¿qué tres haces para provocar todo esto?" La tranquilidad omnious en el tono de Sebastian parecía prometer miles de años de dolorosas muertes. Mey-Rin, Baldroy y Finnian no pudo evitar encogerse de distancia en el miedo en el aura oscura sofocante que parecía envolver alrededor de sus cuellos. Su historia de los planes salido bien era bastante inestable y poco fiable, y como si sus caóticos registros anteriores pueden hablar por ellos, este plan también se había cansado y bastante no la forma en que estaba previsto.

El patio, una vez que florece con todo tipo de flores exóticas, plantas y árboles que se envían desde todo el mundo, incluso las más lejanas tierras ocultas del Este y ahora estaba secó, sin dejar persistente recuerdo de su belleza anterior. Los su vida salvaje que habitaron una vez florecieron evacuados fuera de los suelos fértiles, que ahora era una mera arena, desierto estéril, que a consecuencia de incendio forestal que Baldory había puesto sobre.

Caro, uno-de-uno-bueno china establece destrozado entre los escombros y los desechos, la carne Sebastian había aderezado con precisión fue quemada y carbonizada negro. Los tres gritó cuando el mayordomo tomó pequeños pasos, casi como si quisiera burlarse de ellos de su inminente destino, ya que chillaban de distancia.

También sucedió que yo estaba caminando por el pasillo hacia ellos con el Sr. Tanaka. Era obvio, sin exammining el entorno anárquico, tan claramente como una pequeña, mini reproducción de vídeo dentro de mi cabeza de lo que probablemente había ocurrido exactamente de obras infames de la servidumbre.

Tuve la tentación de acelerar alejarse de la escena del crimen antes de pensar en ayudar a ellos después de que terminan de explicar sus acciones. Finnian inició por primera vez:

"Yo iba a rociar herbicida después de haber terminado la escarda ... pero la tapa estaba abierta ~!"

"Yo iba a tomar el té invitados figuran:" Mey Rin-gritó, ".. Pero tropezó y cayó sobre el carro .."

"Bueno, ¿ves? Hubo mintiendo carne cruda" no ", explicó Baldo," Así que .. yo pensé lo guiso .. "

El trío infame irrumpió en llanto dramáticos, balbuceando excusas incomprensibles a la vez.

"Ya veo." Sebastian suspiró profundamente, él debería haber sabido mejor después de los primeros incidentes turbias, "La culpa es mía por dejar todo para terminar de una vez."

Yo sin decir palabra comenzó a recoger el vidrio roto en primer lugar, con cuidado de no ser pinchado por el cristal afilado como Sebastian tarareó pensativo. Hubo menos varias horas antes de que el invitado de honor llegó y aunque fuera un demonio, que no sería capaz de obtener ninguna más ingredientes o juegos de mesa. Él estuvo tentado a usar su poder para robar cables de voz de los criados que lloran en voz alta "a pesar de que sería aún más contenido si fueran capaces de seguir la deposición calma de la casa de mayordomo.

"¿Podría seguir el ejemplo del señor Tanaka y calman-" Su voz comenzó con tono de enfado, mirando el jardinero y la criada torpe antes de que sus palabras se perdieron antes de que pudiera terminar como sus ojos puestos en la taza de té de Tanaka tenía una idea apareció en la cabeza. Aplaudir sus manos con guantes para agarrar a su compañero completo, la máxima atención de los compañeros de trabajo después de dejar de llorar no les ordenó con instrucciones claras.

"El silencio, todo el mundo. Escuche atentamente a mis instrucciones y llevarlas a cabo de inmediato a la carta, ¿entendido? Haremos ver con esto." En la mano de Sebastian era la taza de té de Tanaka.

A medida que la situación se había calmado lo suficiente para actuar en el plan B, que les ayudó con el tema del jardín japonés-ya que soy de Asia, aunque yo era coreano, creí coreanos y japoneses comparten cultura muy similar, pero no había diferencias significativas también. No había ninguna necesidad de que las flores o plantas exóticas, pero la hierba cortada corta que sea sencillo y crear un paisaje armónico y sin la necesidad de miles y miles de flores exóticas que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Creo que tener muchas cosas a la vez hizo daño a la cabeza de la gente.

El resto se puede reemplazar para crear jardín japonés de rock (jardín zen AKA) para crea un paisaje estilizado en miniatura a través de acuerdos cuidadosamente compuestas de rocas pequeñas y grandes, juegos de agua, musgo, árboles y arbustos podados y grava / arena. La pequeña piscina se llena de peces koi de colores.

El trabajo del mayordomo, a mí ya los demás agentes sorprendió al hogar ajeno entre ellos el Sr. Damian transformando el jardín tradicional del siglo 19 en la tradición Kyoto cama de flores estilo. Después de todo, no es todos los días que alguien traer la belleza de Japón justo al 19 de la Inglaterra del siglo. Los detalles que he visto en el anime no podían compararse, realmente se sentía como si estuviera en un hermoso jardín de Japón que incluso parecía replicar la tranquilidad que sólo una belleza podía era mucho mejor. Más detallada de diseño blanco llano dibujado con piedras opacas.

"El avance de la tecnología de la joya del indio del este es realmente notable" Damian señaló, tratando de traer más negocio que el juego de mesa que estaban jugando. Era obvio que la pareja estaba en los pensamientos opuestos completos el uno al otro, Damian sólo estaba jugando lo que él consideraba como algo infantil para apaciguar a Ciel a aceptar en su oferta comercial. Entiendo que venían, sin importar la posición de Ciel fue como jefe de Funtom, todavía era un niño que amaba los juegos no importa cuán retorcida que hicieron que sea mientras que los adultos estaban más interesados en las conversaciones sin brillo, de negocios y aburrido.

"Muchas personas brillantes también se ha planteado allí fascinado por los ojos de los muertos." Luego pasó.

"Eso es mala suerte. Estoy fuera para una vuelta, ¿eh?" Ciel estaba hablando a sí mismo más que al hombre totalmente aburrida que estaba ignorando. Si este hombre no captó la indirecta, que más tarde lo hará.

"Es un momento oportuno en este momento!" Una suave sonrisa apareció, ocultando lo que se esconde debajo de, "Me gustaría seguir ampliando el negocio de mi empresa y asegurar mayor plantilla" Ciel echó hacia atrás, se aburran con el tema. ¿Cómo molesto.

"Es tu turno"

Damian miró la pieza de ajedrez con miserablemente escondido aburrido. Era obvio que estaba perdiendo, y no le importaba, sino por el bien, "Oh, sí. Pues bien, perdón." Lanzó el dado que aterrizó en cierta tarjeta.

"Sí y cinco." Se trasladó a los dados.

"Acerca de eso, sin embargo. Si tuviera que recibir asistencia en forma de otros 12.000 de libras ..." Ciel vio. El flash de la codicia en los ojos. Le recordó a los seres humanos tontos que complacen a sí mismos en los pecados cotidianos.

"Disculpe" Interrumpí causando tanto a mirar a mi manera, "La cena está lista"

Damian se puso de pie, actuando como un caballero en esta situación, "Oh Dios, ¿quién es este joven aquí señor Ciel?"

"Ella es mi huésped, que actualmente queda aquí." Ciel dijo, levantándose de la silla. Me alegro de mi tiempo desde que era sensación muy probablemente como un conjunto de animales sin trampas.

"Hola, Sr. Damian. He oído hablar mucho de ti .. mi nombre es Yuri Park" Dándole la mano mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia abajo para presionar los labios. Me tragué los sentimientos a la bobina mi mano. Quien dijo que el británico era un caballero?

"Ha sido un placer, señora Yuri. Usted es descendiente de asiáticos correcta?"

"Sí, yo soy de Corea para ser más exactos."

"Oh, eso es una buena distancia. Oigo el este son mucho misterio a este día debido a su política de aislamiento estricto .. ¿Cuál es su razón para venir aquí?" Me sentí como si me estuviera interrogando pero no tenía nada que ocultar (en un sentido) y si Corea fue apodado "Reino Ermitaño" por los conquistadores occidentales frustrados en los días de antaño. Incluso en el siglo 19 y se adhiere a una política de aislamiento estricto, un comercio con un extranjero era castigado con la muerte.

Fui hacia Ciel, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su rostro, al hacerlo, como una hermana mayor le haría a un hermano más joven, "¿Por qué ayudar a este pequeño joven amo aquí, por supuesto!"

Ante esto, rubor se deslizó hacia la cara del dicho individuo, que no fue utilizado para cerrar contacto con la piel de otra persona a excepción de Sebastian y aún así no le gustaba y sólo prefiere es necesario, no obstante, con una chica y lo empujó mis manos lejos de la vergüenza.

"¿Tienes que actuar inapropiadamente frente a esa presencia?" Ciel levantó una ceja.

"¿Por qué? Es tu trabajo, ¿no? Usted no debe preocuparse por esas personas. Alguien que trabaja sólo por el dinero le dará molestáis a un día por el dinero." Le expliqué.

Mientras el rostro de Damien se contorsionó en el de un horror que puede haber sido rota de sus intenciones verdaderas y no tan inocente, Ciel dejó escapar un bufido que sonaba muy parecido a un risita divertida.

El brillo hall de entrada y la luz brille; era casi cegadora. Sr. Damian emocionará frente cumplido mientras miraba alrededor. Ciel debe admitir el demonio siempre hacía su trabajo hasta el más mejor nivel posible. Si no má si fuera una señal, Sebastian y los sirvientes trío entró, presentando sus mejores mismos también.

Los conjuntos de puerta de roble era como un portal a otra dimensión que era totalmente diferente de la que ellos estaban en ahora. La puerta parecía haber sido una puerta al cielo, ya que se abrió con mucha más luz brillante antes de que se atenúa al valor adecuado, que revela un encantador jardín de piedra japonés lleno de flores de cerezo florecido como sus pétalos emplumados abajo como la nieve.

Principal punto culminante de la noche fue en el centro del patio, una mesa larga y delgada cubierto con tela blanca y limpia que no se opaca y poner toda la atención a la decoración de mesa japoneses. Al ver los ojos del que me había reflexionado sobre una y otra vez, a pesar de que he ayudado a preparar el jardín estaba admirando, como el mayordomo era capaz de conseguirlo por ahí e hizo el huerto, al poco tiempo que tenía.

Ciel y el Sr. Damian estaba sentado en cada extremo Oppisite de la mesa mientras yo estaba sentado entre los dos. Sebastian se dirigió suavemente a la mesa y coloca los platos en frente de la casa.

"La cena está servida." Anunció: "En el menú es nuestro chef Baldroy Gyuu-tataki-don."

"Gyuu-tataki-don?" Ciel y el huésped se hicieron eco de la sorpresa.

"Esta .. es la cena?" El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y había poco de decepción en la voz de Damián, "Me esperaba un platos de estilo Kioto o algo .."

Sebastian le dio una pequeña sonrisa de confianza antes de atornillar hacia fuera, "el Sr. Damian, ¿sabías .. donburi se ha utilizado en Japón desde la antigüedad como una fiesta para agradecer a los trabajadores. Un plato dado como un regalo a una persona que ha prestado un gran servicio .. eso es Donburi! " El hombre más viejo y Ciel estaba claramente sorprendido y sorpresa al saber que sostenía.

"Este plato es muy popular en Japón, el Sr. Damian. Un manjar que le proporcionará el sabor fuerte y picante que nunca olvidará." Añadí, ganando sonrisa de aprobación de Sebastián. Voy a admitir que nunca las tuve. Yo sabía que era un asiático, pero eso no quería decir que me gusta el sushi o pescado crudo / carne en cuestión. La idea de consumir alimentos crudos molestaba me-nunca se sabe, sobre todo después de una semana en el parásito en la biología y se enteró de tapewarms, me estremecí.

Sin embargo, para este evento supongo que tendré que ir con la corriente. Sebastian duda habría utilizado ingredientes de alta calidad y elaborado de forma segura, junto a la nueva degustación de comida es bueno, ¿verdad?

"Houhan, un plato de corte para que las masas anhelaban, se dice que es el origen de Donburi." Sebastian continuó, apaciguar la mente de Damian hacia el favor de los alimentos que mintió delante de él. "Además, pensé que estaría cansado de platos elaborados y planeé esto para que usted puede comer los más selectos de carne simplemente."

Daze mirada vidriosa más a los ojos del anciano antes de reírse de aprobación.

"Ciel, esto es genial! Siempre me sorprendes!" El gozo añadió: "Muchos de los becarios en este negocio carecen de un sentido del humor. Pero creo que vamos a seguir para obtener el bien de aquí en adelante."

El conde sonrió, satisfecho: "Es un honor escuchar eso."

"Lo hicimos!" Finny aplaudió, con los brazos disparar en el aire. "Fue todo un éxito!"

Mey-Rin se apresuró hacia, abriéndose paso entre Finnian y Baldroy.

"Mudo fuera del camino! Estoy al lado, así que déjame hacer mi trabajo." Se dirigió rápidamente a través de la puerta, deteniéndose frente a la celebración de la cesta del vino.

"También he seleccionado un vino italiano a su gusto, señor." Sebastian informado, pero no había un silencio incómodo entre la pausa y Sebastian hizo un gesto hacia la criada todavía.

"Mey-Rin!"

"¿Sí?"

Sebastian se acercó a su oído y whisphered, "Deja de pie y verter el vino en el vaso del hombre."

Aluvión de rubor se extendió por sus cheecks como reguero de pólvora, la acción después de haber causado un gran pánico en la proximidad entre los dos. Giró temblorosa hacia el lado del cliente, manteniendo el vino en su brazo con una mirada aturdida detrás de sus gafas. El chef, sabiendo que su torpeza-en particular en forma prematura-observó con ojos de halcón.

"Hey ..?"

"¿Sí?" Finnian y Sebastián respondieron.

"¿No hay algo mal con la señorita?"

El trío arrastró sus ojos al dedo del chef y jadeó ominosamente.

"Miss Mey-Rin!" Los tres gritó, tratando de corregir, o si es posible-detenerla, "Estás derramando el vino!"

Como el grupo dentro de pánico, Ciel, yo y Sebastian se dieron cuenta de esto también, pero no es el hombre de más edad, que estaba ocupado admirando el jardín. Mey Rin, siendo estrella strucked de antes, todavía se vierte sobre el vino, incluso si el líquido salía a borbotones peligrosamente al borde de la copa, desbordando sobre la tela blanca cuando ya no era posible que la copa que lo contiene.

Sebastian actuó inmediatamente con velocidad inhumana-like. Sus manos agarraron el mantel blanco y con un respaldo rápido tiran de sus brazos, el material teñido rojo suavemente se deslizó fuera de la mesa con un solo menor cantidad de molestias. El servicio de mesa, la taza y platos hizo temblar un poco como el único indicio de tal truco que acaba de tirarse.

Damian, al oír el clic de vidrio, se alejó del escenario a la mesa que ahora estaba vacía.

"W-¿Dónde está el mantel?" El hombre juró que había un paño blanco debajo de sus platos.

Ciel educado su repentina explosión de la expresión de pánico antes de alisar hacia abajo a una ligera sonrisa, continueing para comer como si no fuera nada.

"Yo lo tenía quitado porque había una _ligera_ mancha en ella. No se preocupe. disculparnos nuestra descortesía. Please relajarse y disfrutar de su comida. "

Vi Damian inclinando ligeramente la cabeza perplejo antes de volver de nuevo a comer. Después de eso, me encontré demasiado nerviosa para comer. Aun a sabiendas de Sebastian era más que capaz, no podía ayudar a aquellos instinto patadas en el movimiento arriesgado que acaba de realizar. Sebastian retira en silencio a sí mismo y se dirigió hacia el interior de la tela sucia doblada en el brazo. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, Sebastian dejó escapar un profundo suspiro cuando fue confrontado por funcionarios muy excitados.

"Eres maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso, señor Sebastián, tú eras como Machaxki." Finnian felicitó.

El chef orgullosamente envolvió su brazo alrededor del cuello de Sebastian: "En mi país, que llamaríamos un tipo como tú _'_ superman _'_ . "

"No soy un 'superman'," El mayordomo sonrió, dejando caer el brazo del cocinero, "No soy más que un_mayordomo. "_

Yo todavía estaba sorprendido por la tarea que podía evocar con tanta facilidad. Cuando yo era joven, traté de retirar la tela sin que se caiga ningún objeto, pero por desgracia, muchos fueron destruidos y entre ellos era muy caro jarrón coreano, tradicional y desde entonces madre se negó a dejar que me paso un pie dentro de la cocina excepto cuando comíamos.

"Dime, señor Damian, más sobre su negocio. ¿Cuál es su plan después de recibir el dinero del Sr. Ciel?" Sonreí.

"Bueno, tengo la intención de obtener la mayor fuerza de trabajo, con los trabajadores más capaces y experimentados también nuevos diseños que se harán a través de nuevos artistas."

"Oh? Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en ti. En estos días, muchas personas están tratando a los demás estafadores de dinero", suspiré, mi labio espasmos cuando la mano de Damian se detuvo abruptamente, "Quiero decir, es tan difícil confiar en la gente hoy día Ciel. ¿Cierto? "

Ciel aceptó en silencio, levantando su copa, "Derecha".

Pude ver las gotas de sudor que se forman en la frente, nervioso limpiarlo con un paño.

"Ja ... ja!"

Pasos que huyen golpeados por el pasillo, el Sr. Damian negarse a mirar hacia atrás, o incluso pensar en su forma como Sebastian tranquilamente siguió detrás, informando a la hospitalidad Phantomhive está lejos de piernas se sacudió a un lado, después de haber torcido una de sus piernas y ahora tenía que depender más de su peso sobre la pierna sana si quería vivir. Tendría algún débilmente saltar sólo para poco más de distancia, incluso no hace ninguna diferencia.

El hombre detrás de él era un monstruo con seguridad. Con el pelo negro como el ébano y ojos tan rojos como un demonio en la noche que llegó a arrastrarle al infierno, pozo lleno de fuego. Los ojos de Damian aterrizaron en una puerta de una habitación en el lado izquierdo. Al mirar hacia atrás mientras oía los pasos silenciosos de próxima ruina y se arrastró dentro de lo que podía ver la sombra del mayordomo en la pantalla de la puerta.

Dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando sus ojos finalmente se adaptaron a la oscuridad a notar una figura apoyada contra la pared. Luego dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio: "¡Oh, señorita Yuri-" Él se apartó, notando mi piel pálida inusual que antes, de labios de color rojo parece más siniestra y oscura, el pelo negro enmarcando mi cara para darle resplandor misterioso de mi tono de piel y la imagen del fantasma rencor de retención y, además, el cambio de ropa.

Me moría de ganas de salir y con el aprobado de Sebastian y Ciel como los juegos de arrastre están a punto de terminar, me puse el vestido negro corto, medias y tacones, sentado en la mesa de madera.

"Hey, tú, quieres jugar conmigo un rato?" Lust cruzó los ojos, acercándose a él de manera ominosa, le tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de lo que he hecho. Yo le había empujado dentro de un recipiente pequeño.

Un armario? Se preguntó a sí mismo y fue más profundo, sintiendo el pequeño espeleología espacio incó ó la mano para sentir el pequeño armario, sumergiendo su dedo en algo blanco y efusiva. Él trajo su dedo hasta su nariz y lo olió.

Sweet.

De repente se encontró con el rojo. ¿La habitación roja todo el tiempo? Era una habitación roja? Él jadeó ruidosamente como la realización lo golpeó. El color rojo que había estado mirando era ojos .. los mismos ojos que habían huido de. El mayordomo miró a través de él a través de pequeña hendidura en el armario. Podía ver al hombre fingiendo tristeza luz, pero sus ojos brillaban con diversión sardónica.

"Este huésped impaciente" Sebastian chasqueó la lengua, "Pensar que se puede obtener en sus manos el postre antes de que sea en el horno."

"Oh ... Oven?" Damian boca se abrió, desesperado, "Let me out! Por favor, déjame salir!"

"¡Oh, no ¿La gente en Italia saben, aquí en Inglaterra se utiliza la grasa de la carne para muchos postres." Ojos Damian disparó abrieron una vez más como Sebastian cerró la hendidura, el sonido haciendo eco de su destino ha sido sellado con la fatalidad.

_Su cuerpo quema dentro de las llamas carmesí .._

La voz de Earl hizo eco en sus oídos, juguetona y burlona, como el hombre perdió el sentido de la cordura y con su instinto de supervivencia patadas, su boca se abrió para dejar salir a llorar y gritar pidiendo ayuda y misericordia. Fue inútil.

Como el sudor comenzó a establecerse como el calor apretaba su cuello el aire de sus pulmones y el aire caliente quema la nariz cada vez que respiraba. Él va a morir. Cocinado a la muerte. El calor era cada vez más caliente por el segundo.

"Tú, pequeño cobarde", le dije, mis ojos se encontraron con él, "Toma un poco de fuerza de sus hombros. Este tipo de niños son siempre alrededor, recubrimiento de sus cuerpos con el dinero por todas partes."

De repente, hubo una explosión y el aire frío le golpeó en la cara de un ángel que descendía del cielo, llenando sus pulmones con la vida una vez nuevo.

"¡Sí!" Damian abrió los ojos para ver alguna forma brillante de su salvador, pero no había nada que él pudiera ver y que no le importaba para ese momento. Su vida era su principal prioridad. Sus piernas se quitaron el miedo puro.

"MAMMA MIA!"

Risa burlona escapó la boca de Ciel y sus ojos de color azul oscuro bajó la mirada hacia el hombre triste no se ejecuta con una pizca de dignidad. Sebastián y Yuri habían hecho su trabajo con éxito. Fue un poco decepcionante que el demonio sediento de sangre no lo mató. Después de todo, Sebastian tenía que alimentarse de algo hasta que la cosa real.

De pronto oyó que la puerta golpee. Estaba seguro de que era Sebastian que iba a contarle cómo había terminado el trabajo con la satisfacción, pero, sorprendentemente, no fue Sebastian, sino Yuri. Esa mujer parecía más adecuado en aquellos vestido en comparación con los modernos y ella lo miraba como si tuviera el tiempo de su vida.

"Ah, fue tan divertido!" -Exclamé, con pereza caída en la silla y doblar las piernas, caminar el largo vestido para mostrar los tobillos. Ciel frunció el ceño ante el gesto, pero no dijo nada. Al menos ella se comportó como una dama de algo real que estaba sorprendido por la manera de hablar de la tarde.

_Crujido .._

Ciel gruñó mientras se movía alrededor de su cama, tirando de la manta sobre su cabeza más fue Sebastian, pensó, hasta que sintió que su cama se hunde más profundo en el peso, se sentía breve fría como la manta fue levantada, pero pronto se hizo con otra fuente de calor que no sea la cama.

El joven sintió Noble segunda almohada se le escapaba-

¿Qué?

Su mano instintivamente tiro debajo de la almohada y sacó sus pistolas antes de la boca del cañón apuntando al intruso, tirando del seguro del gatillo. Pude ver el contrato fáustico que refleja en sus ojos, más clara y el brillo intenso en el reflejo de la luna. Cortos jadeos y respiraciones se le escapaban, enseñando los dientes y las cejas fruncidas en la ira.

Sin embargo, pronto los que la confusión fue reemplazado con mirada desconcertada, ya que estaba más despertar y pensar con claridad y sin confiar en su instinto.

"¿Vas a dispararme, Ciel?"

"Te dije que me llame Maestro Ciel mientras esté aquí. ¿Y qué haces en mi cama?" Él exigió enojado, confundido en la tranquilidad claro reflejado en mi cara cuando había un arma de fuego - un objeto que fue, sin duda, capaz de matar - justo en frente de mis ojos.

"OK, uno:.! Te enseña acerca de la igualdad humana no me importa si eres noble o un rey y dos ... por lo general tienen al señor cosquillas aquí, pero accidentalmente trajo Chucky El Muñeco Killer lugar ..." Me puse de pie y levanté una muñeca desfigurada, ganando emoción y conmoción mirada de Ciel.

Sí, chicos. Chucky de la película de terror, la celebración de cuchillo y una sierra gritando 'Die, die, die "con su alma habitante asesina. La muñeca había apuñalado múltiples y heridas de huelga en la cara con puntos muestra claramente, splash de sangres en su cara y la ropa de trapo, asustando emocionado, sonrisa loca y tenía una navaja en la mano dibujada mirando como si estuviera listo para apuñalar a quien sea.

Ciel, irónicamente siendo un fabricante de juguetes nunca pensé que sería posible que alguien diseñe o incluso pensar en esas cosas, pero él tenía una idea, en su mundo de muchas cosas es preocupante. También notó su atuendo nocturno. Casi ningún diferente de ese vestido. ..

Llevaba una especie de camisa negra sólo no ocultó sus brazos sólo cubren en su hombro para sostener la camisa hasta terminar con una pequeña cinta, azul, con lo que podía ver la imagen de la ropa interior y la congruencia hinchada celeste corta con la cinta en el medio.

Llamó a la camisa "Wife Beater '. Otro nombre inquietante de una ropa.

"W-¿Qué es eso?" Él preguntó, sintiéndose un poco fóbico de la muñeca.

"Chucky El Muñeco Killer". Yo le respondí, tranquilo como un día, "Mi madre me lo regaló para mi cumpleaños tercero. Él es mi tierno." Hice un puchero, abrazando la muñeca más cerca.

La expresión desconcertada de Ciel pronto aliviado en una mirada de irritación y disgusto: "Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. ¡Fuera de mi cámara, ahora o no dudaré en obligar a salir a la calle."

Mi fachada de la alegría se cayó y mi verdadero sentimiento surgido como una corriente imparable de mar, el labio tembloroso y luego a toda prisa de la ira bursted, "Usted realmente no has amado a alguien, ¿verdad? Es por eso que se puede hablar tan a la ligera. Ni saben lo que es tener a alguien de tu lado durante toda la noche, ¿verdad? Nada cambia, excepto que una ausencia de la persona. Alguien como tú nunca entender. ¿Es tan malo para sentir el dolor de perder a alguien? "

Era demasiado tarde cuando realización me golpeó como un balde de agua fría y demasiado lentamente se dio una palmada en mis manos sobre mi labio para detener las palabras ya se han escapado. Mi crítica injusta, sin duda, le afectó porque aquellos mirada furiosa fundió una vez más en las emociones perdidas. La necesidad de la presencia de alguien que se convirtió en insultar a los demás más.

"II no debería haber dicho eso ..." Mi voz ahogada detrás de mis manos, pero el mensaje era claro pronto estaba lamentando.

Bajó su arma, el brazo y el arma sin fuerzas cayendo sobre la cubierta de la cama grande que podrían caber probablemente ocho personas o menos.

"... Idiota ..." Murmuró, un insulto corazón la luz en respuesta a la más impactante uno, suavizando la expresión de comprensión. Él podría ser educado como un caballero, pero él era un niño. Si ella iba a actuar de esta manera, él lucharía como ella. Además, ella no era como las otras mujeres en el siglo 19, a diferencia de la mayoría de ella no se ofenden fácilmente.

La tensión pronto nivelado hasta el momento me sentí relajarse a plop abajo, tirando a lo largo de Ciel, "Así que puedo hacerlo?"

Ciel miró y la desconfianza muñeca, sobre todo en esa _cosa._ Él se niegan a llamar a eso una muñeca. Como propietario de una empresa de juguetes, ese tipo de calidad es inaceptable. Por otra parte, una mujer adulta y el hombre comparten una cama desconocida. Tenía una _novia_ para el amor de Dios! Esto podría ser considerado ilegal adulterio también.

"Usted sabe, esto es justo mal?" , Se preguntó. Sonreí, "Así es como soy. Si no puedes soportarlo, cerrar los ojos y dormir." Uno frente al otro, ya que discutían constantemente peleaban ligeramente sobre asuntos infantiles, pronto sintió los ojos cubiertas en gran medida. Fui el primero en entrar en un profundo sueño, abrazando mis abrazos fuertemente en mi pecho mientras Ciel siguió mirando antes de ceder a la promesa seductora oscura del resto. "Esta es la última vez ..." Juró antes de caer en sueño tranquilo.  
A / N de cutie conejito: Gracias chicos tanto por leer! No te olvides de opinión :)


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III: B-Rabbit**

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Secuestro Arc-**

Capítulo III:

B-Rabbit

Título: A Kiss To My Prince

Resumen: Después de un incidente con todas las buenas intenciones se tuercen. Será Yuri poder entregar las consecuencias? Yuri despierta 125 años atrás en el pasado en la cama de Ciel. Atascado en 1887, ayuda a Ciel y Sebastian para completar su misión como "perro guardián" de la reina y también a lo largo del camino, todos los que han involucrado con ella, de alguna manera se ha ganado una emoción que una vez habían perdido

Maridaje: Sebastian x OC x Ciel con Claude x OC x Alois!

**"Mi nombre es Yuri Park. Hubo un incidente y me desperté en 1887. ¿Estoy loco, en coma o en el tiempo? Lo que ha pasado, es como si hubiera aterrizado en otro planeta. Ahora, tal vez si puede descubrir la razón, no puedo volver a casa ".**

HI HI! Como hoy es **mi cumpleaños, el 3 de julio** , pero lo siento por subir un día después. Fue un día ocupado y la familia de mi tía vino de Corea para el Reino Unido y nos fuimos a Harrods y Londres turismo :) (aunque la gente ASIÁTICOS NO CELEBRAN CUMPLEAÑOS como hace la gente en Reino Unido. Yo sé, lo sé, es triste y aburrida PERO SOLO **gusta pensar** , EXCÚSEME Y NO INFRACCIÓN, **CUMPLEAÑOS SIGNIFICA QUE ES UNO AÑO CERCA DE MUERTE** -así que no estés triste POR QUÉ MI CUMPLEAÑOS NO RECIBE celebra como la gente en el Reino Unido. ASIÁTICA NO CELEBRAR como ésos TV SHOWS Super Sweet 16 pero obtenemos con la familia y comer pastel y tal), me gustaría compartir mi felicidad al actualizar este capítulo! No te aman cumpleaños?

Tengo 16 años hoy! Yay! Estoy legalmente permito hacer las cosas que ya hacemos LOL.

Gracias chicos por los que revisaron y alertó a mi historia!

-Comentarios-

¡Gracias a mis críticos historia!

**TeenGenerations**

**IternetGrandpa**

**YourTurnOnss**

**SoraStarryChu**

**cubaluv**

**ravenscry21**

**love1398**

**Este capítulo contiene: primero Arco de Kuroshitsuji manga y el anime: " Secuestro Arc '** **primera mitad del capítulo 2/episode 2.**

"Oh no ..." Una divertida sonrisa apareció en los labios de pecado del mayordomo. La imagen que veía era una cosa que hizo su vida en la Tierra más entretenido. Su joven maestro actualmente tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del tiempo del viajero, aferrándose a ella como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Molestia había pruebas en su rostro, su mano en su cabello como si hubiera tratado de empujarlo durante el sueño profundo, pero sus ojos se posaron en un ... muñeca única que estaba sosteniendo. Muy preocupante, si se le pide.

Pues bien, los seres humanos _son_ criaturas creativas.

Si no fuera por una apretada agenda para hoy y que hubiera mas sean - lejos de la realidad cruel. Sin embargo, su trabajo actual como un mayordomo, esto sería inaceptable. Sacudió su amo durmiendo suavemente, verter el té caliente de distancia para producir la espuma en la taza de té.

"Joven Maestro, es hora de despertar."

"Ese aroma ... es té de Ceilán hoy?" El joven Phantomhive se levantó de su cama en el hábito repetitivo, habiendo olvidado la otra presencia en su cama en el aroma de té familiar. Se agitó ligeramente el líquido, el reconocimiento de su marca comercial delicada, liquoring luz con notas de pino y miel con infusión de cobre dorado.

"Sí, y vamos a utilizar los platos de Royal Doulton. No te preocupes, no voy a decirle a la señora Elizabeth ha compartido la cama con otra." Ante esto, Ciel inmediatamente se puso rígido, señalando con la cabeza hacia la chica para dormir, su mente soñolienta parpadear de nuevo a la noche anterior, al considerar que alarmante y preocupante _que_ en los brazos.

".. I-Fue ella quien insistió en que sí! Sólo he hecho lo que un caballero hubiera hecho cuando una mujer pide su ayuda." Ciel defendió desesperadamente, se ruboriza agitación en ambas mejillas.

"Por supuesto" Sebastian sonrió, sabiendo Ciel sabía plenamente que era despertar la ira de él por el bien de su propia diversión.

"Sebastian" Ciel gruñó.

Después de una ajetreada mañana, con último encuentro con la señorita Nina, que tengo que decir que me encanta ella. A ella le encanta mi estilo y la moda y las mujeres todo-soporte debe mostrar sus hermosas pieles y el cuerpo, mientras que todavía se encuentran en su lugar de escondite y hombres tentadores en ! ¿Qué le enseñé lo que representaba, ella dijo que lo usaría como su lema.

Por supuesto Ciel y Sebastian estaban mirando muy sorprendida y Ciel, alterado y avergonzado, como Miss Nina inicio acariciando mi cuerpo, que dejé sin ningún tipo de pudor o vergüenza como muchos de su cliente, Ciel y Sebastian como uno de muchos de sus 'víctimas "y me dejó acaricia - en mi defensa, yo era así en el futuro.

Pero en el siglo 19 donde ese tipo de gesto y lesbianas y bi era casi desconocido y oculto (soy heterosexual, pero algunos de mis amigos no lo son, pero bueno, ¡es genial tener amigos bi), era un espectáculo muy divertido para Sebastián y impactante vista a Ciel. Pobre muchacho. Pero deja la cara él, él tiene que aprender acerca de_él_ algún día.

Su cara después he mencionado los sujetos-precio. Expresión casi familiar de mi hermano menor (asswipe barato) cuando me acusó de ver porno y me respondió: "Yo no necesito ver porno, yo vivo en él. Puntuación: Bro 0 Me 1

Llegamos en frente de la calle de Londres, todavía se acerca el amanecer, así que no había mucha gente por allí.Mis ojos se posaron sobre el Big Ben, les recuerdo haber visto cuando yo y mis amigos fuimos nightseeing. De vuelta al presente, Sebastian abrió la puerta de la tienda a recoger el bastón de Ciel después Finnian ellos rompió con su antinatural fuerza fuerte, el sonido de una campana de cascabeleo se escuchó como el pequeño grupo entró en la tienda.

Earl Ciel, cubierto con un abrigo largo negro arriba, intervino con Sebastian, que llevaba un abrigo color carbón, y yo, de moda con un nuevo chaquetón rojo, detrás de él. El grupo había esa mañana fue a recibir ropa nueva el tiempo del viajero.

Yo había estado satisfecho con sus diferentes diseños y no podía esperar a usarlos sólo sin los corset ridículo o demasiado revestimiento de piel. Detrás del mostrador, el dueño de la tienda era un hombre regordete, calvo y con bigote canoso, una clara evidencia de lo que el tiempo había hecho.

"Bienvenido, muchacho." El anciano saludó Ciel con una sonrisa arrugada, "En un encargo de su padre?" El joven entrecerró los ojos un poco, yo y Sebastian notar de inmediato con la sensación de malestar.

El mayordomo se puso delante de él entonces. "Disculpe". Sacó un pedazo de papel de su abrigo. "He venido para recuperar el bastón master'swalking." Se lo entregó al dueño, quien lo miró.

"Ah, sí. El propietario de este palo." El propietario Noded, llegando bajo el mostrador y sacando el bastón, que era negro, de alta calidad y rico pulido. "Me pregunto quién en el mundo usaría un palo tan corto como este. Nunca consideré que podría ser un niño"

El hombre no pudo terminar la frase en el miedo y temblaba de la acción repentina. Sebastian tenía al final del bastón apuntando peligrosamente una pulgada de distancia de la frente del hombre, usando su velocidad demoníaca y con la fuerza que fue suficiente para perforar el cráneo del hombre. Aunque Sebastian se detuvo justo fuera de la cabeza del anciano, la amenaza pendía de un silencio sepulcral con claridad.

"¿Por qué, yo no detecto una sola curva. ¡Qué magnífico bastón." El mayordomo se felicitó mientras demostrando en forma irónica antes de tirar abajo una bolsa de monedas de desbordamiento que en mi opinión mucho más de lo que realmente cuestan. "Por favor, mantenga el cambio." El trío luego salían de la tienda juntos. Caminaron por la calle en dirección a su coche.

"En realidad, la fuerza ridículo de Finny no es más que un dolor." Ciel gruñó mientras caminaban, "Tuve que conseguir un nuevo palo a causa de ella."

"Por supuesto." Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, "Aunque usted no pudo hacer crecer cualquier taller, que tenía que ir a todo este problema." Ciel se dio la vuelta y fulminó con la mirada al hombre.

"No seas tan mal humor, Ciel. Usted sabe que los niños suelen comenzar su edad pubertad entre 10 y 15 años y que terminará en su mediados de los años 20! Usted todavía tiene un poco de tiempo. Pero trauma infantil puede afectar en gran medida su crecimiento mental y físicamente" Le dije, tratando de levantarle el ánimo que no era su culpa, aunque la frase final salió más como un diálogo interno. Ciel se sonrojó ante la forma en que hablaba abiertamente de tema eufemística en público.

"Cállate". El joven gruñó, caminar un poco más rápido de la extraña pareja. "He oído lo suficiente de su rechina ociosos."

"Chi, Ni siquiera eres una chica, pero ¿cómo puedes ser tan sensible a todos los días?" Yo bromeé ligeramente, ganando un sonido agudo destello de su lengua golpeando el techo de la boca. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, Sebastian lentamente jalándome atrás como Ciel siguió caminando.

"Se me olvidó darte esto." Sebastián afirmó, me un bolso negro Atracarse entrega. "El pago de joven maestro por su excelente actuación de anoche."

Negué con la cabeza, "No, gracias. Dejarme estar más en la casa es más que suficiente." Sebastian se volvió para mirar a su señor para su aprobación en su rechazo. Ciel asintió levemente y Sebastian comprensión, puso la bolsa de monedas en el bolsillo.

En ese momento, un joven con el pelo corto y rubio corrió a la ventana de una tienda de juguetes y su madre cerca.

"Mira, mamá!" Él gritó, señalando el peluche marrón lindo vestido con un sombrero de copa y el arco de la cinta."Es Rabbit Bitter el 'Funtom' y es uno nuevo!"

"Acabo de comprar algunos dulces, ¿no?" Su madre suspiró ante un sinfín de demandas infantiles de su hijo, "Ven conmigo ahora." El muchacho le rogó a su madre.

Mis ojos estaban puestos en el par de dos viajan, ajeno a la mirada de Ciel en último incidente de la noche brilló en la cabeza. La idea surgió en la mente de Ciel y se dirigió a la tienda en forma repentina.

"Quédate aquí" Ciel ordenó, dejando tras de par desconcertada atrás. Ciel abrió la puerta de la tienda y fue in La ventana de tintado oscuro, desde su punto de vista, completamente bloqueado lo que iba a hacer allí. Era muy poco probable que se iba a comprar juguetes, pensé, pero no habría sido nada raro que el chico de su edad para ir a la tienda de juguetes sin embargo, esto fue Ciel Phantomhive estábamos hablando.

Los "juguetes" que se han elegido cuidadosamente ordenados en categorías de peones útiles.

Fue un momento de silencio incómodo antes de que decidiera lo que también podría perder el tiempo, "Hey Sebastian, vamos a hablar juntos."

Sebastian limitó a mirarme como era de esperar mientras continuaba: "A pesar de que no sabemos dónde está el final, vamos a hablar juntos. Al menos no estarás solo."

"¿Solo?" Repitió como si no pudiera entender el sentimiento de soledad.

Le aparté lejos en su ignorancia de la sensación más triste que conoce la humanidad y comenzó el inicio de nuestra conversación, "¿Es cierto demonios no pueden amar?"

Sebastian miró sorprendido por mi elección de mi pregunta. Normalmente, los humanos le preguntará acerca de algo relevante para sus clases demoníacas y existencia. Tal vez, esa clase de pregunta era algo que podía categorizar como una pregunta con respecto a su herencia demoníaca, pero nunca había estuviera hecho una pregunta así y porque lo tomó por sorpresa, le tomó unos segundos para analizar esta cuestión.

"Estamos carentes de amor." Él dijo, mirándome por debajo de sus largas pestañas, "Estas cosas son tan vil como Dios para nosotros."

"¿Cómo puede ser vil? Cuando tienes a alguien que amas a tu lado, no se oye ni ve nada más que ellos. Cuando se lo sostiene, te duelen los brazos. Pero cuando lo pones abajo, el corazón duele. Pero sí , no es como el amor o algo de comer. Pero yo he amado y me han amado lo suficiente y ahí es donde la intuición de que la vida proviene de lo que confía en mí. "

"Ya veo. Esa es una interesante descripción." Sebastian despidió. Era evidente que no tenía la atención a esas cosas.

Luego de ser una persona distraída que estaba, que en un momento en que estoy hablando de la historia se puede ir a hablar acerca de las compras, el entretenimiento comenzó a mí mismo en mis propios pensamientos

Yo, sumido en sus pensamientos y bastante ajeno;. Ser una persona estúpida por un asiático no se notó una cierta alegría corriendo por los ojos del mayordomo demoníaco _Arianna amará este .. si puedo volver al mundo, al menos, el texto ella ... mis dedos estado ansiosos de utilizar esos mensajes de texto jergas ... * suspiro por lo general se ha sexting Ola (mi otro amigo que es una niña y mi madre piensa que somos pareja de lesbianas debido a ciertos mensajes y fotos que se comparten a través de Kik) ... Me pregunto lo que están la planificación de Malia sin mí. Esas perras._

"Ah, joven amo" me apartó de mi pensamiento como Sebastian saludó al joven maestro que sostenía una hermosa caja de regalo envuelta. Me entregó la caja - más bien bruscamente empujó en mi cara - pero por el rabillo de mis ojos, pude ver tonalidades rojas en sus mejillas.

Apresuradamente corrió hacia el coche esperando a diferencia del deambular por lo general lleva a sí mismo pulg Lo seguimos en el compartimiento de lujo del entrenador espera, que era mejor que el sofá de mi casa en realidad. Nos sentamos en Ciel que fue aburrido viendo edificios sin forma como se escabullen por distracción.

Abrí la caja de regalo bonita y me quedé sin aliento en el contenido. Era el Conejo Bitter Funtom recién publicado que el niño pedía a su madre que le comprara. Lo miré que seguía mirando fuera de la cual, en mi opinión "¿Qué diablos está mirando?" y como "interesante" el exterior era.

Luego habló, todavía sin mirarme a los ojos, "Ya no quería ningún dinero y parece que te gusta los juguetes de peluche, este es mi regalo para ustedes por lo de ayer, ya que se comportó muy bien y no quiero ver que algo vergonzoso se llama a un muñeco. Es absolutamente una vergüenza como jefe de la compañía de juguetes ".

Tomé el animal de peluche de su contenido y lo sostuve frente a mi cara, "¡Tan lindo!" Entonces tuve una idea para su nombre, "le voy a Ciel II llamo"

Ciel se puso rígido, "W-¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás nombrando mi propio producto en _mi_ nombre? "

"Bueno, usted nombró Sebastian de su perro, ¿por qué no te puedo nombrar después de su propio producto?" En este Sebastian se puso rígido, conociendo su profundidad ... aversión por esas criaturas mutt. Ciel parecía sorprendido por el conocimiento de como si hubiera olvidado lo que me ocurrió o lo sabe. Ahora era el turno del mayordomo demoníaco para quejarse sobre el origen de su nombre.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me acuerdo de el origen de mi nombre ... un _perro callejero_ "Yo podía ver la ceja espasmos y su perro cada vez más con la promesa de la muerte dolorosa.

"¿Cómo pude haber conocido alguna vez, un demonio, ¿no es como los perros? _Usted_ fue el que pidió un nombre y no menciona ningún tipo de preferencia por lo que le di algo de lo que podía pensar de inmediato en aquellos tiempos. Además, me era muy aficionado a él. " Vi chispa de paso tristeza a través de sus ojos cuando miró de nuevo a los edificios que pasan y árboles, recordando su vida pasada.

"Tuve un pug cuando era más joven." Dije entonces con una tristeza individual, "Él se congeló hasta morir." No fue un descuido, pero en Corea no era raro para mantener a los perros fuera. Mi madre, antes de que su relisation de amor para los perros, que se negó a dejar que el perro debido a mi alergia de piel.

"Oi," Ciel sudor cayó, "No dejes que Su Majestad oiga decir eso, ella es un ávido amante de la raza."

"¡Ah!" Di un grito ahogado, _casi se me olvida._ Saqué mi bolsa que dejé en el coche, y revolví hasta que mi mano se sentía caja rectangular pequeña y se la entregó a él. Me miró perplejo. Bueno, como si yo fuera una chica mental que se escapó del hospital mental.

"Bueno ... sé que eres un poco sensible en este tema, pero desde que me diste esto, pensé que podría devolverle esto. Casi olvidado hasta ahora." Era una nueva botella de Bio-Oil.

Se suponía que debía sustituir a la botella con otra, el día después de la fiesta de pijamas que yo había traído el comprobante de compra, recibo de mi tía que dice la botella hizo su piel se sienta más fuerte (No me pregunten por qué), pero no me saber lo que estaba pasando o cuánto tiempo pasado en el otro mundo y el ungüento era inútil para mí.

Leyó el contenido y la comprensión mirada apareció en su rostro.

"... Es una pomada ... no puede curar por completo, pero ... que mejora la apariencia y suavizar la piel. Se debe aplicar dos veces al día, durante un mínimo de 3 meses o más como lo prefieres ... " Me abracé con fuerza la muñeca en los brazos, incapaz de mirar hacia arriba. Yo sabía de su carácter explosivo de la escena en la que casi golpeó Elizabeth, su prima y _prometida_ si se me permite añadir y si él iba a actuar así cuando aplastó su anillo, me preparé para lo peor en el _más_ delicado tema después de su padre.

Pero difieren a mi pensamiento, se metió en el bolsillo de la caja y pensé que estaba escuchando cosas pero yo estaba seguro de que dijo algo bajo su aliento algo como "Te lo agradezco."

"Aww, hermano." Baldo dijo, mirando el masticado en el alambre. "Ellos llegaron a la misma." Se sentó en la parte superior de una escalera mientras inspeccionaba el cableado en el techo. Finny y Mey-Rin se sitúa en la parte inferior, mirando al hombre.

"Esos malditos ratones." el chef respondió: fijar el cable. "Supongo que lo tienen mal para la pasta por cable."

Mey-Rin suspiró. "Las ratas de nuevo."

Finny frunció el ceño. "Han sido mucho este año"

"He oído que hay una epidemia en Londres." Baldroy dijo mientras salía por la escalera. "Pero yo no creo que les moleste en venir a las afueras de la ciudad." Se rascó la cabeza, apoyado en los peldaños. "El negocio va a ir a la quiebra si seguimos teniendo cortes de energía tan a menudo."

"Business?" Mey Rin-repitió, dando al hombre una mirada confusa. Detrás de él, un ratón blanco se escurrió lo notó, animándose como un gato.

"¡Ah!" -gritó, agarrando una columna de piedra precio de una de las esculturas en la sala. "Mouse visto! Yah!"Con una fuerza natural que muchos otros agentes no habían acostumbrado a después de todos estos años, la cogió y golpeó hasta matar al ratón, pero lamentablemente perdió por una pulgada como la criatura peluda se escabulló. Los otros gritaban mientras lo hacía, aterrorizado de su repentina explosión de fuerza. El polvo cubría los rodeó cuando la columna se derrumbó por el impacto. Como se aclaró, Finny vio el roedor huir ilesos.

"Tee-hee." el muchacho se echó a reír: "¡Uy, que se escapó."

"Tee-hee no va a cortar!" Baldo gritó con enojo: "Tú tratas de matarme a mí también, idiota?"

"De todos modos, es inútil para desafiarlos de frente!" dijo, señalando con la cabeza, tratando de calmar a todo el mundo por detrás de otra (que no sean necesarios) ejemplo de fortaleza natural de Finny, "Nosotros Hafta utilizamos lo que tenemos aquí!"

"Aquí arriba?" Mey-Rin, Finny, y el Sr. Tanakaquestioned, apuntando a la cabeza, así.

"Tenemos que realmente usar la cabeza y leer los movimientos del enemigo." El chef informado en par ingenuo "Un asalto directo no es la única manera de luchar batallas. ¡Eso es! Lo que necesitamos es de un desvío! Así pues, aquí está mi plan." Metió la mano bajo la escalera, recogiendo una gran olla de plata.

"Vamos a darles de comer?" Finny preguntó confundido.

"Sí, lo estamos." Baldo dijo antes de sonreír con malicia, "porque hay muchos de ellos ahora, me imagino que son cortos de los alimentos. No hay nada tan difícil como muertos de hambre en el campo de batalla."

"Por lo tanto, vamos a utilizar esto!" -continuó, levantando la manija para revelar un hervidero de pegote verde."Es mejor conocido como _el hogar de cocina de Chef Baldo, los ratones a toda velocidad el plan_ ! Tch, no puede esperar menos de un profesional! "

Los otros lo miraron con asombro.

"Kaay! Entonces tendré en él con", dijo Finny, levantando uno de los gatos callejeros de todo. "El enfrentamiento de los archienemigos, Tom y Jerry gran plan!"

"II no va a perder a ti!" Mey Rin-dijo el jardinero, sosteniendo un montón de trampas para ratones. "Aquí, tenemos el 'Una vez que te pillo, no voy a dejar ir, Ratones Hoihoi' gran plan!" mientras que el anciano alzó cazamariposas.

"¡Muy bien!" Todo el mundo exclamó, lanzando sus puños en el aire. "Entonces, que comience la batalla!"

_Clic_

La bola roja y blanca rodó sin problemas en todos los ámbitos enmarañado verde antes de dar en el blanco y cayó en el agujero blanco. Por varias veces con tendencia casi molesto, su atención se distrajo por la fuerte perturbación detrás de la puerta de la sala de estar llena de humo como consecuencia del plan caótico de los criados para atrapar a los tenaces, scurry alimañas.

Los huéspedes de Nobles, una vez más miró por encima del hombro cuando el grito de la mujer rasgó el aire. La empresa peligrosa de Nobles en el juego de billar con una atmósfera similar a la ruleta rusa. Tense y pesados con sus vidas en base a un mero juego de azar.

"Qué terriblemente ruidoso." La mafia italiana con el pelo rubio shaggy y buscar scrowled murmuraban, soplando el humo de rabia. Se inclinó y dirigido a una bola de billar blanca. "Parece que hay ratones aquí también."Significados ocultos debajo de ella.

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas dejar que los bichos vagar libremente?" Un hombre con sobrepeso comentó, comer un sándwich desordenadamente, parecía incluso su apariencia externa reflejaba su interior también. "Lo único que hacen es forraje para plagas de alimentos y la propagación." Un hombre asiático vestido con ropas chinas elaboradas rió ligeramente ante la pregunta del hombre.

"Que andan libres?" Repitió: "¿Es que no los dejaba en libertad _?_ " Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mientras se miraron con ojos suspicaces. No era claro de esta sala no era más aquainted más de lo necesario para su supervivencia.

"Muy cierto, Lau. Él siempre apunta a la bola nueve _._ " Acordó una hermosa mujer vestida de escarlata, "¿Va a estar pasando otra vez .. conde Phantomhive?" Ella miró al joven, sentado en una gran silla victoriana con una leve sonrisa, una mente de un adulto, sino un cuerpo de un niño era apropiado para describir este niño peligroso.

"Pasa, señora Red". Él respondió: "Yo no creo en disparar bolas inútiles."

"Basta de hablar pomposo". Dijo un hombre británico de alto, canoso. "¿Cuándo va a llevar a cabo el exterminio de los ratones?"

"Pomposo, señor Randall? Jajaja." El joven conde se echó a reír: "¿Estás diciendo que me recuerda a _ella_ . "

El anciano lo miró desconcertada. "¿Quién es esta mujer que habla muy bien de, Phantomhive?"

Como si fuera una señal, entré vestido con mi ropa moderna del siglo 21, sorprendiendo a los hué Ciel. Esto trajo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, ella y Sebastian tanto tenía absolutamente mal momento de aparecer en las menciones de ellos.

A pesar de que era un poco más acostumbrado a la forma de vestir, sin embargo, le desconcertaba que otros huéspedes no era y no podía dejar de permitir que sus ojos vagan por un poco más de tiempo y en lugares inapropiados en unhidden lujuria.

Gracias a la señorita Nina, quien diseñó muchos vestidos y ropa a mis estilos y gustos, yo no podía dejar de permitir que un vestido en particular para coger los ojos. Era un vestido sin mangas dobladillo asimétrico los diseños y bocetos hecho por mí, yo no podía dejar de admitir que salió mejor que mis borradores. Y puesto que he traído un montón de zapatos (Soy shoeholic), decido en una bonita cruz correa de las sandalias de cuña de color beige.

"¿He oído piscina y alguien que pasa su go?" Yo dije, ignorando a los otros huéspedes y me dirigí directamente a Ciel, arrodillándose, así que estaba en su nivel de altura.

Me sonrió, "¿Puedo tener un ir?" Recuerdo que durante mis vacaciones a Egipto, he aprendido algunas lecciones de la piscina de una profesión y que era uno de los empleados allí, pero tengo algunas buenas técnicas allí.

Los modernos. Y por lo que pude ver, Ciel podría tener victoria a través de ganar peligro donde olla la bola roja (3 puntos); encapsulamiento otra bola blanca (2 puntos).

Fui rápidamente hacia el mafioso italiano, tomando el cigarro de la boca, ganando un unhidden fulgores de él. No muy gentlement y rápidamente me hicieron los "ingenua, ojo señora linda", "A dos minutos ..."

"Ah?"

"Es algo que solía decir a mi d-" Rápidamente cambié mis palabras, casi diciendo papá -, "-Padre no es muy propio de una dama para tratar de llegar a dejar de fumar, un cigarrillo tarda seis minutos de su vida así que cada vez que él las luces uno, diría, 'Seis minutos menos que yo pudiera estar con vosotros "

Ojo destapado de Ciel se movió, fue ella coqueteaba con la 'excusa lastimosa para un ser humano "frente a é parecía trabajar en él, carraspeando y permitir que saque a la luz lo que dejar de fumar más turbulento de la producción.

No era para él. Enfermedad crónica de Ciel: asma, el tabaquismo de segunda mano puede provocar la enfermedad y el hecho de que todavía es un niño con mucho que vivir.

El gordo habló primero, olvidando el sándwich aplastado en la mano, por una vez, "Oh, ¿quién es esta joven? ¡Qué ropa únicas ella está usando"

Ciel, mirada de disgusto en su rostro por la forma en que la mala excusa para un ser humano, "Esta es ella. Ella es mi invitado, y también alguien que me ayuda en los casos junto con mi mayordomo, Sebastian."

Me revolvió el pelo desordenadamente, "Miren lo cansado sus caras son. Me siento tan mal por ti, tener que conocer este mocoso malcriado." Ciel golpeó mi mano, la vergüenza en su rostro. El gordo soltó una carcajada ronca, "Hahaha, puedo ver por qué las palabras que os suena familiar."

Yo ya estaba caminando hacia la mesa de billar, barra de Ciel robado por mí en la mano cuando me incliné hacia abajo y apuntó al objetivo. Tiré de la parte posterior del palillo, "¿Qué? Una mujer de ayuda como la Reina 'perro guardián'. Absurdo!" El líder de la Scotland Yard arrugó su rostro. ¿Una mujer? ¿Qué puede hacer una mujer?

Esto me hizo el ceño, típico de los hombres del siglo 19. _¿Cuándo van a aprender ..._ Saqué mi brazo hacia atrás para la concentración apropiada, _que las mujeres son mucho mejores que los hombres_ El taco se había golpeado la bola blanca que a su vez golpeó una bola azul y desviando otra para golpear el rojo como las dos bolas entró en el agujero diferente de uno a otro. Ciel parecía sorprendido por el inesperado resultado de la partitura, incluyendo otros. Lau, que por lo general mantiene los ojos cerrados, no podía dejar de abrirlo para ver bien otra aura diferente olor asiática de ella. Mao Mao se dio cuenta, por supuesto, que la sorprendió y ella ingenuamente miró alternativamente a los dos compañeros asiáticos.

Sir Randell seguía parloteando, "Esto no es algo que una mujer debe implicarse en, Maestro Phantomhive." Había un dejo de desprecio en su tono. Su disgusto por Ciel es algo que muestra abiertamente aunque su rango social es significativamente muy inferior a Ciel de.

"Sí, señora". Azzurro sarcasmo unió, pero era obvio que estaba dirigida a Sir Randell.

"Este tipo de cosas son como las guerras." Luego me mira ", debe hacer una copia antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Ok, este tío está poniendo de los últimos nervios. Me senté en el borde de la mesa de billar, usando mi taco a depender mis manos y el peso corporal. Incliné mi cabeza en son de burla: "Excelente pregunta. Aunque yo no diría que es una guerra, exactamente. Eso sugiere que ambas partes destacan la misma oportunidad de ganar." Sonreí.

Esto llevó Sir Randell, el mafioso italiano y el hombre con sobrepeso que dejó de comer la mitad. Ahora me estaba viendo como una amenaza. Este hecho Ciel sonriera un poco más grande, "Es por eso que la elegí."

Mis ojos la forma de control de las cuestiones Sir Randell, "Cuando nos conocimos cuando él," me señaló mi cabeza a la joven, mafioso italiano, "Era sarcástico y dijeron:" Sí, señora ", que instintivamente localizar para usted detective escudo, como si se protege. Eso me dice que no me gusta faltarle el respeto de la cadena de mando. Pero también es precoz de estas personas y la falta de autoridad en este círculo, por lo que no dijiste algo. Diría usted era militar, probablemente un oficial. Alabanza en público, la censura en privado, ¿no? "Sweat gotas formadas en dicho frente de detective. Sus dedos retorciéndose como desentrañado todo lo bajo como un bandadas de papel.

Su mano izquierda para limpiar el sudor que forma baja, "Tú eres diestro, pero hay dos diferentes marcas de lápiz de color en la mano izquierda. Me imagino que tiene un niño en casa aprendiendo a dibujar, enhorabuena. "Añadí: "Tú no llevas un anillo por lo que quiere que la gente piense que usted es un profesional en su trabajo -.. Mantener la vida personal fuera de su vida profesional no mezclar el placer con los negocios, pero si tuviera que venir a la hora en la que tuvo que hacer su elección, que le eligió su esposa porque la ama profundamente. "

La bella mujer, que casi olvidó que estaba allí porque estaba, escondido en la sombra observando con diversión y el interés se dirigió hacia mí con la risa alegre, "Vaya, vaya, Earl Ciel" Fue Madame Red, "¿Dónde has conseguido llegar Hazte un tal don raro? " Ella sonrió, alcanzando su mano para que me sacudió, "Angelina Durless-Barnett, tía ese pequeño niño lindo."

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Esto trajo la atención lejos de Lau, de pie como Mao Mao parecía puzzledly a su amo y se dirigió hacia mí. Sabía poco de chino (¿Puedes adivinar cómo _muchos_ alfabetos hay en chino? 4000-5000. reprobó él. Nunca volvió)

"Vaya, ahora entiendo _muy_ mucho qué Earl Ciel usted eligió "Me tomó la mano y la besó en la parte fuera de lugar y muy occidental pesar de que estábamos dos asiáticos. Bajé la cabeza, "Ni Hao. Wo shi de Mingzi Parque Yuri (1)"

Parecía completamente impresionado: "¡Oh, que habla chino, así ... eso es muy talentoso de ustedes." Sonreí, poco incómodo y él me devolvió la sonrisa, las flores detrás de la espalda. Se prolongó durante un tiempo hasta que un chirrido de una silla siendo retirado evitó aproximadamente nuestra atención en Ciel, que se levantó bruscamente, mira descontento en su rostro.

Se puso las manos a lo largo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Enojado empujando a la pared: "¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Eres tan ingenuo? ¿Usted realmente disfrutar las atenciones de los hombres?" El puño de mi vestido ", que llegan a las salas llenas de gente como _ellos_ usan esto, ¿verdad que gran parte de una prostituta? "

Me quedé sin aliento, "¿Por qué eres así yo no estoy haciendo esto por mí, ¿no es mi gusto, pero alguien me dijo que ... frente a un hombre, que debería ser suave y gentil Así que se conceda. su deseo. Pero, ¿estás realmente enojado con mí o de ti mismo? " Ciel se congeló, "Habla conmigo cuando estés sensato." La breve pausa en el movimiento de Ciel dejó tiempo más que suficiente para mí a pie, con la cabeza alta.

Desconocido para ellos, una figura oscura se inclina contra detrás de la pared, una sonrisa aparece. Uno podría ver colmillos afilados y una diversión en sus ojos.

Lo que una mujer interesante. Un ser humano, no obstante.

Ciertamente quieren aprender más sobre ella. Y en su mente en alguna parte, pensó que por fin encontró alguien digno de su atención después de miles de años de su larga vida, aburrido y sin brillo. Alguien le entretenga. Su marioneta, un muñeco que podía encadenar a bailar como él quiera. Bueno, hasta que se aburrió bastante y estaba roto lo suficiente como para ser desechados.

**A / N:**

**Términos clave:**

**(1) Hola. Mi nombre es Parque Yuri. (A / N asiáticos utiliza su apellido antes de su otro nombre)**

**Ok, chicos, si usted no sabe cómo visualizar Yuri-Me he dado cuenta de que no le dan suficiente descripción de ella, me han puesto un enlace en mi perfil.**

**GRACIAS.**

**Gracias chicos por la lectura! Hey acabo de conocerte y sé que es una locura, pero es mi cumpleaños, así es mi capítulo, opiniones tal vez? ¿Suena familiar? jaja. Desde hace Sebastian palabras jugadas, pensé que iba a hacer el mío.**

**Para aquellos que no recibieron este (que está bien!) Es un juego de palabras de Carly Rae Jepsen deCall Me Maybe verso "Hey, acabo de conocerte, y esto es una locura, pero aquí está mi número, así que me llamo tal vez" Sé molesta a mucha gente (algunos son mis amigos OMG cuando canto el verso pero los hombres la letra es tan pegadiza!). Como mi un día tarde B-día presente**

**Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.**

**-Cutie Bunny-******

**_******

**Agente Aquí******

**Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo traducido bueno ya tiene tiempo que la autora cumplio años xDDD, nos vemos en el capitulo siguiente**

No soy Dueña de los personajes ni de la historia, La dueña es Cutie Conejito Aquí esta Su cuenta y la versión de la historia en ingles:


	4. Capitulo IV

Título: A Kiss To My Prince

Resumen: Después de un incidente con todas las buenas intenciones se tuercen. Será Yuri poder entregar las consecuencias? Yuri despierta 125 años atrás en el pasado en la cama de Ciel. Atascado en 1887, ayuda a Ciel y Sebastian para completar su misión como "perro guardián" de la reina y también a lo largo del camino, todos los que han involucrado con ella, de alguna manera se ha ganado una emoción que una vez habían perdido

Maridaje: Sebastian x OC x Ciel con Claude x OC x Alois!

**"Mi nombre es Yuri Park. Hubo un incidente y me desperté en 1887. ¿Estoy loco, en coma o en el tiempo? Lo que ha pasado, es como si hubiera aterrizado en otro planeta. Ahora, tal vez si puede descubrir la razón, no puedo volver a casa ".**

Gracias chicos por los que revisaron y alertó a mi historia!

-Comentarios-

**4 personas** - Sí habrá **MÁS LAU Y DE YURI interacciones.**

**Lilith Graves-** LOL haha, la misma sólo es mi padre que por lo general no están de acuerdo con mis clases de la ropa!

**Paxloria-** Thank you so much! Voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido.

**love1398-** Ciel _es_ justo lindo! En todo lo que brovado, él es sólo un chico lindo. Lol. Voy a tratar de actualización más rápido

**sueño kirby-** Ama a tu nombre, aquí está el siguiente capítulo!

**Sacha Michaelis-** Aww, gracias mucho soo! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Enjoy :)

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan-** Gracias taaan mucho jaja

**VampireSiren-** Yuri es divertido ¿verdad jaja. Sí, ella ama a Chucky. Y sí, no era agradable para Ciel llamarla puta, pero estaba celoso jeje

**TeenGenerations-** Aww gracias amigo!

**IternetGrandpa-** OMG sí, Yuri no suena como Sherlock Holmes de la primera película cuando él perfiles novia haha de Watson.

**YourTurnOnss-** Jaja, me alegra saber que al igual que Yuri.

**pandorasvenus-** Gracias :)

**En este capítulo primero Arco de Kuroshitsuji manga y el anime: " Secuestro Arc ' 3-4/Episode capítulo 2**

Ciel observó cómo la figura desapareció poco a poco en el largo pasillo, cada vez más pequeñas y borrosas como la memoria parpadeo rápido. Como si se hubiera puesto un hechizo sobre él, él no se dio cuenta el puño apretando tan fuerte sus manos estaban pálidos como los muertos hasta que finalmente desapareció de los ojos, la circulación cortada por la cantidad de presión en las pobres manos maltratadas.

Quería hacer un berrinche en su comportamiento. Esa mirada constante en sus ojos que ocultaba muchas cosas sobre él, _compasiva_ él pero sabía muy poco acerca de ella. Él habría abofeteado por su insolencia y la falta de respeto a la sangre noble, pero se encontró con su forma dominante y abrasivos irreverencia hacia su posición apelando.

"Sebastian" En flash, apareció el mayordomo. La cabeza en profunda reverencia y su mano enguantada en el pecho listo para cumplir las órdenes de su amo hasta el final de la negociación.

"Usted llamó para mí?"

"... Para ella. Conocer, ella se perdió probablemente en algún lugar de esta casa de campo." Luego miró a la puerta de roble cerrada al lado ", y deshacerse de los clientes tan pronto como sea posible. Me gustaría estar solo por hoy. Si la encuentras, por favor traerla a mi oficina."

"... Sí, mi Señor" El demonio evidentemente notó el cambio en su comportamiento. Sí se lanzó en forma a veces y se comportó tan fría y dura en contra de sus propios kins y tipos, pero había algo más diferente. Su ira se deriva de verdaderas frustraciones y verdadera curiosidad de un niño al mundo Beyonds suyo.

Bueno, estoy oficialmente perdido. Me dije a mí mismo momento décimas. ¿Por qué la casa tiene que ser tan grande? Me quejé en el interior. I aburridamente Vi como mis zapatos patearon el polvo invisible, las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y la cabeza hacia abajo. ¿De verdad tenía que decir eso? Sé que era un niño y todo, pero no le da el derecho a actuar así ... chavy **(1)** !

Suspiré, "¿Cómo voy a encontrar mi camino?" Y como si Dios había contestado mi oración pequeña voz, más como un demonio que respondió a ella, una voz dijo: "¿Te has perdido, mi señora?"

Me volví y vi a Sebastian con su habitual sonrisa fácil ir. Una gran sonrisa apareció en mis labios, gracias demonio! Corrí hacia el mayordomo demoníaco sonriendo, saltando de alegría: "Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí. Esta casa está maldita grande. Estoy perdido", tan estúpido como suena, se pierde en una casa, pero mi casa era más pequeño. Mucho más pequeño.

"Bueno, si tal es así, por favor." Se hizo a un lado y se guía su mano en el corredor de la izquierda: "Sígueme" Guió. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que nos encontramos frente a la habitación de Ciel.

"Ah, espera!" Sebastian se detuvo, "Um ... el chico italiano ... uh Va-Azu?" Tartamudeé, siempre resulta difícil de recordar o pronunciar su nombre.

"El señor Azzurro Vanel?" Sebastian sugirió.

"¡Sí! Él!" Yo aplaudí mi mano, finalmente consiguiendo su nombre, "Él va a secuestrar a Ciel."

Sin embargo, sólo una sonrisa floreció en sus labios rojos, "Ah, sí? Bueno, sería muy agradable." Mirada sorprendida grabada en mi cara, "Dime, mi señora. ¿Va a vivir?"

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, poco perturbado en indiferente desdeño de la seguridad de Ciel de Sebastián, "Bueno, entonces, no es nada demasiado serio. Tengo que preparar un té por la tarde antes. Por favor, mi señora, no se preocupe." Luego hizo lo más inesperado: su delgada mano se estiró y tocó la mejilla derecha, acariciando con su pulgar.

Instintivamente me moví hacia atrás como si el fuego me tocó la piel, los ojos y rubor estallido escarlata cruzó mi cara mientras miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo no estaba familiarizado con el tacto de los hombres, al no tener el tiempo y va a todas las niñas a la escuela significaba que no tenía ninguna experiencia en relación, ser criado bajo un estricto hogar asiático.

A mi edad, me enseñaron que el estudio era importante. Que podía hacer lo que quiera cuando sea mayor y que no habrá ninguna posibilidad de volver a la pérdida de tiempo y el estudio se considera como siendo considerado como crucial para el éxito económico y social, y la competencia se calienta y por lo tanto muy feroz.

"Había una mancha de suciedad en usted." Dijo despectivamente. Esto me apartó desde el estado congelado.

"Dejando lo mejor para el final. ¿Eso es todo?" Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo o pensando en que la palabra se derramó de mi labio con calma-

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos maravillosamente: "Por supuesto."

-Porque en el momento en que tengo mis ideas, yo estaba sentado en un rico, silla de la vendimia con Ciel me miraba confundido. No estaba enojado con él. Y si lo fuera, que era sólo emociones fugaces - los cólera que obtiene por su hermano, pero usted sabe que siempre le puede perdonar sin importar lo mal que estaba - no hay manera de que yo diría eso. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Me crucé de brazos y piernas, mirando, "¿Qué?"

Ciel se aclaró la garganta, inquieto en su silla mientras sus ojos vagaban por todas partes pero frente ".. Parece que mi comportamiento por lo de antes ha sido inaceptable y ru-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar, me había sacado el brazo hacia el armario, desgarrador abrir la puerta de roble amueblado en la esquina derecha. Rápidamente cerré la puerta, mezclándola con la pared una vez más. Era bastante pequeña, ya que se hizo originalmente para guardar cosas pequeñas, como documentos acabados, paraguas y su bastón. Nuestros cuerpos enredados como resultado.

"W-Wha!" Ciel agradeció la oscuridad que no podía ver su cara muy sonrojada pero estaba seguro de que podía sentir el calor en su rostro cada vez más caliente y más caliente en sus manos que se sujetan actualmente en la boca para que no hacer ningún ruido.

Pero ya sea que hizo y que no le importaba o ella no se dio cuenta porque, aunque su cuerpo perfectamente encajada en su como una pieza faltante del rompecabezas, sus ojos se capacitó a la puerta cerrada. Sintió punzada de molestia por el despido de su presencia. Por otra parte, la posición conveniente que estaban en el armario, su pierna estaba en medio de él, mantener el cepillado su muslo interior a través de incluso el más mínimo movimiento en esta área estrecha. Su pierna estaba también entre ella y su otra pierna cepillar su cara externa del muslo.

Le tomó unos minutos para componer y calmarse. Oyó voces apagadas luego, no todos sus siervos, su tranquilidad, pero lo suficientemente alto como le dieron una imagen mental de alguien husmeando en su oficina.

Pronto, el ruido cesó.

¿Se fueron? Me pregunté. Me incliné mi oído a la puerta, con la esperanza de oír los pequeños ruidos. su mano, me lo saqué. En cuanto a la situación de la oficina, las pilas de documentos Ciel había terminado y organizado ahora se tira alrededor el aire, cortinas aleteo contra las ráfagas de viento. Borrar señal de intrusión.

"Ven. Rápidamente. Seb-" Antes de que pudiera invocar el mayordomo demoníaco que puedo decir que yo le advertí sobre esto. Supongo que me olvidé de mencionar todo el té iba a perder, un paño húmedo cubrió mi boca. Olía dulce olor a antiséptico-como, cloroformo. Por el rabillo de mis ojos, el joven conde retorció hasta que el químico entró en vigor, lo que le causó a caer en los brazos del secuestrador.

Traté de no respirar el mayor tiempo posible, a sabiendas de que se evapore químicos en el gas rápidamente y esa es la gente olor aviso. Sin embargo, la desventaja de esto es que, a diferencia de las películas y las películas que veo no mencionar el cloroformo es muy irritable a la piel. Y esto sin duda secuestrador no llevaba ía sentir las picaduras en la piel alrededor de la zona de la boca, ya la tela estaba el más piel se quemó.

Antes de permitir que entre en vigor, fingí luchas, él arañazos y permitiendo que el secuestrador de pensar que estaba tratando de sacarme, rápidamente me desabrochó el collar-un regalo de mi primo de 9 años de edad que salvó y me trajo hola collar del gatito de Swarovski de £ 41 (mejor que mi hermano, que me hizo 1p de la fuente) y lo dejó caer en el suelo para Sebastian de encontrar.

En mi ir y venir consciente, sentí que mi cuerpo se está arrastrando a la ventana, tirado sobre el hombro del secuestrador como un saco de arena antes de escapar.

Sebastian se apresuró por el pasillo hacia el estudio de la joven maestra, rodando un carrito con el té de la tarde y el postre también. Se detuvo en la puerta cuando finalmente llegar a ella y llamó. Ninguna respuesta se escuchó, así que volvió a llamar. Oh, era éste el incidente de secuestro señora Yuri estaba hablando?

"Joven Maestro". Pidió: "He traído el té de la tarde." Una vez más sin responder. El demonio abrió la puerta, mirando dentro. Los ojos carmesí miraron al descubrir una habitación vacía con la ventana abierta, el único ocupante es el collar de cadena pequeña con un diseño fascinante. Caminó hasta el collar y recogió la cadena de plata. Se recuerda que los llevaba cada vez, excepto cuando se baña, por supuesto.

En el borde del East End en Whitechapel puso una lujosa mansión que fue guardado por muchos hombres de negro (supongo que es donde los hombres de cine en negro provienen de). En el fondo, en una habitación en la planta superior, estaban los cuerpos de la joven conde y el viajero del tiempo. El conde era sangrienta y magullada pero aún con vida. Sus secuestradores les habían atado con correas estrechas y esposaron sus muñecas y tobillos. Se sentaron en el suelo junto a la otra. Tenía mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la joven, mientras Ciel tenía la cabeza baja. Se había despertado en este lugar desconocido delante de mí, en primer lugar de ceder a la sustancia y que había recibido una paliza injustificada lacayos del secuestrador. Todavía estaba desmayado, preocupándose el joven maestro que no tiene fin. Tener suficiente de mi silencio, sacudió su hombro ligeramente para despertarme.

"Yuri, despierta." Ordenó mientras lo hace. Su agitación continuó y le valió un pequeño gemido de mí ojos se abrieron antes de que yo levanté mi pobre cabeza palpitante, silbó para el movimiento causado más dolor. Miré a mi alrededor y luego hacia el conde.

"... Ese maldito hijo de puta." Parecía poco sorprendido por mi lenguaje vulgar, pero no dijo nada.

"Me duele la cabeza." Yo pronuncié, apoyándose en él.

"Probablemente tengo una conmoción cerebral." Me dije a mí mismo, mi mirada caída. Sé que era importante permanecer despierto después del uso de cloroformo, para alejar el riesgo de morir. Era mi _sueño_ de morir en mi sueño, pero tengo quince años y medio. Todo el asunto de tener quince años es ir a los dieciséis años. A pocos meses y voy a ser legal para hacer cosas que ya hacemos!

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el jefe entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me quejé por el sonido fuerte, enterrando mi cara en el hueco del cuello de Ciel. El hombre sonrió al ver frente a él.

"Vaya, vaya. ¿Cómo íntima son ustedes dos. Así _familiarizados_ unos con otros. " dijo el Jefe, caminando hacia ellos. "Nunca hubiera pensado que eras el tipo de engañar, aunque su personalidad codiciosa hace difícil estar satisfecho con una sola mujer, ¿eh?" Sus ojos se viaja hacia arriba y abajo de mi forma, en la actualidad el vestido que llevaba puesto y después de todas las dificultades que pasé, mi vestido era actualmente muy abierta, revelando mis muslos hasta los ojos abiertos y las correas tenido deslizarse por mi hombro.

Normales de las mujeres del siglo 19 se sentirían incómodos y podrían lanzarse a la iglesia inmediatamente perdón se permitió que la miraban y observaban a otros hombres, aunque no fue su culpa. Sin embargo, estaba siglo 21 donde fue refugio de psicópatas y bichos raros a través de internet. En comparación con ellos, sus ojos de lujuria "era sólo un niño en comparación con aquellas personas. Como siempre digo a mí mismo: nuestras generaciones está en mal estado.

Ciel frunció el ceño ante la forma en que miró a Yuri como si fuera una puta común. Se puede vestir como uno, aunque era su costumbre de dónde venía, pero no tenía mucho más.

".. Ciel, el orden de los bajos fondos Inghilterra". El conde sólo fulminó con la mirada. El hombre se detuvo junto a la mesa que ocupa en la habitación. Alargó la mano hacia una pequeña caja de madera, levantando la tapa para revelar los puros españoles.

"Los disidentes llegan a su fin en las fauces de su poder absoluto .. _usted, el perro guardián de la Reina._ " el hombre dijo, cogiendo uno de los humos. "A lo largo de muchas generaciones ha hecho su clase el trabajo sucio del gobierno .. tú, el aristócrata del mal."

"Cállate. El mundo no escucha a una persona débil." Murmuré, "Su voz me está dando aún más de un dolor de cabeza." El joven maestro sonrió mientras dicha persona me miró con rabia antes de volver a hablar.

"Así que, dime, ¿cuántos alias tienes? ¿Cuántas familias has arruinado?" él preguntó, cortando la punta de su cigarro y lo encendió. "El rey de la primera fábrica de juguetes en el mundo es sólo un palo de golf, en esta situación. ¿No es así, Ciel Phantomhive?" El hombre puso el cortador de puros de nuevo sobre la mesa, encogiéndose de hombros. "Creo que un hombre no debe ser juzgado por su apariencia, ¿no? .. Aún así, supongo que tiene sentido para el rey del palacio juguete para ser nada más que un niño de sí mismo."

"Así que fue usted quien estaba detrás de todo." Ciel dijo con una mirada acerada, "la familia Ferro _Azzurro Vanel_. "

"Si, eso es correcto." Azzurro asintió con la cabeza: "¿Sabes, poco Phantomhive, aquí en su país, es difícil para nosotros mafia italiana para realizar negocios. Muy, muy difícil." Señaló que el adolescente, "usted Inglesi todos tienen manchas de té en sus cerebros. Piense sobre esto .. ¿qué crees que es la mejor manera para gente como nosotros para hacer dinero?"

"Drogas". Le respondí: "Usted vende drogas típico, cuando la gente va a vender algo que no sea de drogas uf Ni siquiera mencionan que hay!. _montón_ de donde vengo: malezas, cocaína, crack, heroína, cocaína, hachís, setas alucinógenas , polvo de ángel, MDMA, manivela. Lo que sea. No se preocupe, su negocio no se acabará. "

No hago las drogas! Me refiero a mirar hacia arriba, las drogas callejeras gafas o Wikipedia. Hay miles de personas. Dios bendiga a la Internet. Aunque, por lo general no confío en wikipedia, pero el hombre que tienen alguna lista incondicional de las posiciones sexuales allí. (Yo y mis amigos que mira hacia arriba) y mi hermano, a pesar de que el diablo ha nacido 1997 un año después de mí, él todavía es un niño que todavía piensan 69 es sólo un número. Pero yo no uso de Wikipedia para ensayos. Una vez, por la historia que escribí un ensayo sobre Hitler, copiar y pegar directamente de Wiki, al parecer dijo que Hitler era "Un extranjero que vino de Marte a la Tierra para dominar el mundo, etc, etc. **SUS CHICOS verdad, realmente lo que pasó. HASTA WIKIPEDIA TOMÓ hacia abajo.**

El mafioso italiano, sin duda parecía impresionado por mi conocimiento de las drogas, a pesar de reconocer algunos nombres de las calles, pero no todos, "absolutamente correcta, mio caro." sonrió ante el ceño fruncido, "Pero una vez que llegamos aquí, no había ni siquiera una bocanada de fragancia suave en este país, gracias a la vigilancia."

"Es por orden de la reina que los distribuidores y los medicamentos son controlados." el joven conde le informó.Ciel todavía me miraba con desaprobación, la sospecha en sus ojos que tal vez hizo algo. Sacudí acaloradamente, ¿por qué la gente piensa adolescentes son estereotipada? Yo culpo a MTV. Pero tienes que encanta la televisión muestra que hay.

"¡Dios mío, lo que es un mojigato." el anciano se echó a reír, caminar para estar delante de los dos. "Ahí lo tienes! La razón por la que odio la Inglesi. Mama esto! Mama que tú eres más que un montón de niños de mamá."

"Dice que los italianos que rinde culto a su madre." Me insultó, sacándole la lengua a él. Tuve la tentación de tirarlo mi mejor dedo medio, pero ya que era un poco atado, la lengua, algo infantil-todavía tenía efecto profundo en el hombre.

Su ceja izquierda se movió con fastidio. "De todos modos, que el final del día, usted y yo somos tal para cual. Nos gustaría hacer algo de dinero con usted si es posible."

Miré al hombre con incredulidad. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Yo despotricaba, cuidadosamente tratando de ponerse del hombro de Ciel.

"Tío, eres alto? Esto es como decir que no sabes quién es Jesús." Esto me valió un extraño aspecto de , por una vez que estaban trabajando como un par. Me di cuenta de mis brazos dolían de todas las esposas atadas a la espalda. Realmente nunca fui flexible. Pero a diferencia de las esposas modernas donde la gente es _taaan_ mucho más inteligente: las esposas modernas suelen ratcheted hasta que son demasiado apretados para resbalado de las manos y los diseños eran mucho más complejas y las posiciones de las manos para prevenir que se escapen, las esposas del siglo 19 fue mucho más grande, capaz de adaptarse a la muñeca y cadenas más largas.

"Sabes ... la verdad es que no me gusta esta posición so .." Me puse de pie y me agaché de nuevo, con un cierto grado de esfuerzo, las manos esposadas se deslizaron alrededor de las caderas y las nalgas hacia abajo a los pies: "No te preocupes por mí ... y luego deslizando cada pie hacia arriba y en los puños.

"No voy a escapar" Fue una buena cosa que aprendí yoga. Aunque la primera vez que puse mis músculos en primera lección-Oye, ¿quién sabía que tenía que estirar? Pensé yoga se extiende a sí mismo.

Esto sorprendió tanto, que nunca había visto los trucos para escapar de las esposas atadas a la espalda, le sonreí, "No sin Ciel de todos modos."

Risas descascarillado escapó de su boca, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, "Jajajajaja, qué poco Earl, justo _donde_ lo encontraste esta hermosa mariposa? " Él utilizó su pulgar y el índice para levantar la cabeza en alto, "Ella es sin duda una cosa rara" Una vez más, 19th Century cerdo sexista.

"Déjala en paz este caso, Vanel!" Ciel exigido: "No tengo ninguna intención de actuar en connivencia con una rata de cloaca inmunda como a ti mismo." El hombre apretó los dientes antes de dureza me masturbándose con él.

Dio una calada a su cigarro. "Así que usted dice, Phantomhive, pero me pregunto acerca de los otros compañeros. Tal vez son sólo miedo de la vigilancia, y se sientan apretados por el momento .. el temor de Ciel Phantomhive, barrendero de la oscuridad." Azzurro luego fue a despertar más ira, sólo disfrutó de ver a la gente sufrir.

Sentí sus manos sudorosas, asquerosamente frotar arriba y abajo de mi muslo, senderismo por el vestido. Su humo llena de aliento en mi cuello mientras mira a la joven. "Yo era especial cuidado de no tratar esas drogas en Italia. Por lo tanto, me sorprende que usted me encontró muy rápido. No pensé que usaría Chlaus para conseguirlos. Jaja, es por eso que, me-Yo soy inútil. "

Ciel saludó a sus dientes podía oír las fricciones de su boca, el joven maestro sonrió. "Tengo que de acuerdo en esa parte, Vanel. Usted es inútil. Pero," Esas sonrisas fueron borrados de sus labios, "le soltó la INSTANTE! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla con las manos sucias de los suyos!"

"Cállate. Ahora, ¿entiendes lo que quiero. Si me dices donde las drogas son, te enviaré, y tal vez voy a dejar ir de su hogar dueña encantadora vida después de obtener un poco de cuota de gusto, poco Phantomhive . "

"Si no regreso, Chlaus entregará las pruebas para el gobierno." El conde dijo: "Muy desafortunado para usted, entonces. Pero te prometo, en el nombre de la Reina, si es que se toque un mechón de su cabello. Voy a _matar a_ ti "No sabía que esto iba a suceder, pero de una cosa estaba clara: él definitivamente detestan lo que estaba haciendo con ella ahora.

El italiano apuntó con un revólver en él. "Nunca hay que mirar hacia abajo en uno de los ancianos _,_ "Me amenazó:" Usted mocoso poco noble! Ya tengo mis hombres más a su mansión. Así que, ¿dónde están las drogas? Si no escupas pronto, me degollará tus siervos uno por uno! " Ciel miró por un momento antes de mirar hacia atrás en él, formando una sonrisa en los labios.

"Entonces espero sus perros preciosos conocen bien un juego de **buscar** . " Azzurro se rió una vez antes de darle patadas en la cara. Intenté escurrió a ver cómo estaba. Pero él no estaba dejando de lado tampoco.

El hombre cogió el teléfono.

"¿Has oído eso?" Dijo que en ella, escupiendo el cigarro. "Hubo una ruptura de las negociaciones. Así que .._matarlos_ ! "

"Lo siento, la edad no hace necesariamente más sabios, sólo te hace más viejo Soy la prueba viviente de eso y no te hace mejor en la cama que una pared Déjame decirte:.. Ciel es infinitas veces mejor en la cama de lo que nunca aunque Dios viene a la tierra que te bendiga con Sexuales habilidades Dios ". Esto le valió sonroja graves de Ciel ", y prefiero coger un cerdo, un caballo, una serpiente, un pez y una rana que incluso conseguir un un ligero toque de ti." La única vez que vi esos .. películas con mis amigos como un reto, pero bueno bastante me encontré 2 Girls 1 Cup más desordenado perturbados.

Él me lanzó hacia Ciel, que se estremeció cuando su espalda dolorosamente entró en contacto con la pared y cerró la puerta.

"Oh, no, no lo hiciste." Gruñí, "Estoy tan maldito molesto."

"Ciel?" Llamé, y mis dedos delgados cepillarse suavemente por el pelo gris oscuro. Pensar que un joven como él que pasar por cosas como esta. Le ayudé a mover su cabeza en mis piernas dobladas. "Por favor, sea paciente. Sebastián vendrá y matarlos a todos." Me tranquilicé

Sebastian suspiró, mirando hacia abajo en el pastel. "El pastel de plato profundo resultó excepcional .." Pensó: "Entonces, ¿dónde podría haber ido? .. Señora Yuri también?"

"Señor Sebastian ~!" Mey Rin-gritó, corriendo hacia él por el pasillo. "E-Había una carta en la puerta!"

"¿A quién está dirigido?" , Se preguntó.

Ella le echó un vistazo. "Ehh .. Señor Servicio al Señor Ciel Phantomhive .. Gah!"

Tener pisó desató los cordones y sin poder controlar su impulso a medida que se derrumba en el suelo y con lo que Sebastian con ella, una bala por disparar, cortar mechón de pelo de Sebastián ante decenas disparó hacia ellos como la lluvia.

Ellos rompieron a través de la ventana de la sala. Los disparos fuertes llegaron a los oídos de Finnian y Baldroy, identificar inmediatamente el sonido como assult. Milagrosamente, Sebastián y Mey Rin resultó ileso, ya que acaban de llegar al verlo sentado en el suelo con enrojecida Mey Rin encima de él mientras que la gestión para mantener la bandeja vacía. El pastel de masa gruesa aterrizó de nuevo en la bandeja con una precisión exacta.

"Vaya, vaya." El mayordomo suspiró antes de mirar a la mujer encima de él. "Mey-Rin, de la letra."

"Eh? A-Ah, aquí está." Ella tartamudeó, dándoselo a él. Se desabrochó el sello y sacó la carta. Mientras se desarrollaba, sus ojos carmesí se ensanchan. Dentro estaba escrito:

_**Si desea que su maestra y la mujer de vuelta, llevar la mercancía a la fila de Buck en Whitechapel.**_

Después de leerlo, el sonido de los pies pisando fuerte se escuchó detrás de ellos. Baldroy y Finnian ocurrió, mirando a los dos con expresión preocupada.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Preguntó Baldo.

"Están los dos bien?" Finny preguntó.

"No fue nada. Estamos bien." Sebastián aseguró, ayudando Mey-Rin hasta que se desmayó en su cercanía no de la assult antes. El niño corrió hacia la mujer y trató de despertarla. "Perdóname por preguntar, pero ¿puedo dejar la limpieza de este lío y preparativos de la cena de esta noche con usted?"

El chef le dio una mirada confundida. "Claro, eso está bien, pero-"

"He tiene un poco de negocio a la que debo asistir." El demonio se interrumpió, poniendo la letra ya doblada en el bolsillo del pecho. Luego le entregó el pastel con el chef. "Y por favor, cuidar de esto. Volveré hora de la cena."

Vaya, vaya qué par problemático que hacen. Tales decisiones lindos problemas.

Baldo miró la pastelería. "Nn? Por lo tanto, tenga cuidado de que significa .." puso en duda antes de mirar al hombre feliz. "No puedo comer-huh? Sebastian?" Él descubrió que el mayordomo no era misteriosamente allí.

Ciel fascinante observó mientras iba abriendo las esposas rápida y fácilmente. Las cadenas trampa cayeron de la muñeca con tanta facilidad.

"¿Cómo sabes estas cosas", se preguntó, su cara era mucho más limpio después de limpiar con un poco de mi vestido, "Mi tío es un guardia de la prisión para que él me enseñó un par de cosas" Luego miró las piernas, "Hey , ¿sabía usted de los presos es el que realmente hace que su uniforme y las esposas? "

"Sus piernas no están entumecidos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ciel, mirando a la joven.

Miré hacia él, hubo un ligero hormigueo pero nada serio. "No, están bien .. ¿cómo está tu cara?"

Él se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Es algo que puedo manejar."

Fruncí el ceño con preocupación, "Déjame que te cuente ... la gente como usted que no le gusta molestar a los demás y mantener todo a sí mismos son los más difíciles de manejar, ya sabes ... porque incluso si la gente quiere ser amable con usted don ' t saben cómo hacerlo. Así que si te duele, sólo decir que duele. Esto no es una especie de lo que puede soportar el dolor más juegos ". Le aparté el pelo de sus ojos, la visible ampliación.

"No queremos que el hermoso rostro arruinado." Otra profundo escarlata apareció en su mejilla. Qué lindo.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó entonces y Azzurro contestó.

_"Sir .. lo siento, pero me perdí."_ El matón informó.

"¿Cómo?" El italiano gritó, haciendo que sus lacayos a saltar un poco. "Ustedes, idiotas inútiles! Bastardos estáis finito! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!"

Nos sonrió, sabiendo claramente lo que estaba sucediendo.

" _Espera .. s omething de en nuestro camino .. ¿Qué demonios es eso? "_

"¿Qué? ¿Has visto un oso o algo así?" Azzurro rió.

Su única respuesta fue repentino grito de miedo, con lo que su sonrisa al ceño fruncido. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Están demasiado _alto_ ? "

Se oyó el ruido del coche en seco. _"Ir más rápido!"_

" _No podemos! "_ gritó el otro.

_"¡No! ¡Ya viene!"_

"Hey! ¿Qué es?" Su empleador cuestionó en el teléfono. "No me jodas. Ya basta ahora, cabrones!"

" _No sirve de nada! ¡Ya está aquí!_ " El sonido de sus gritos oído por teléfono fue tan grande que todos en la sala podía oírlo. Entonces no había más que silencio en la otra línea. El italiano gritó en el receptor, preguntándoles cuál era el problema y si aún estaban allí. Mientras lo hacía, riendo llenó el aire. El hombre se volvió hacia el prisionero, a un conde riéndose y yo. El joven miró a su captor con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Parece que el juego de buscar fue un fracaso." Las palabras de Ciel causaron un escalofrío correr por la espalda del hombre antes de que fue rápidamente reprimida por la creciente ira. Corrió más, patear el estómago de Ciel con horror. Rápidamente me tiró de él antes de que pudiera hacer más daño a Ciel. Satisfecho con su selección de salida de la ira, marchó de nuevo hacia el teléfono, recogerlo.

"Hey! Dámelo recta o voy a matar perros callejeros! Hey!"

" _¿Hola? "_ pausa Azzurro.

" _¿Hola? Soy el sirviente de la familia Phantomhive. "_ El cigarro cayó de su boca, manchando la pequeña zona de la alfombra negro.

" _Podrían nuestro maestro y la señorita Yuri estar allí? Hola? ¿Hay algún problema, señor? "_ Sus ojos parpadearon nerviosamente y el teléfono sacudió en la mano.

"Guau!" Ciel ladró, sabía lo que Sebastian más odiaba y lo utilizó a su favor para decir "Ven a jugar".

"Sebastian, estás tan muerto!" Añadí mi cordura deslizarse por la frustración y la irritación. Nunca había sido secuestrado y esta fue mi primera experiencia y no me gustó nada! No es de extrañar madre siempre me advirtió que volver a casa temprano.

El demonio se limitó a sonreír en el otro extremo a nuestra 'entusiasmo'. _"Entendido, señor. Voy a estar allí para recoger a los dos inmediatamente. Gracias por su paciencia por sólo un poco más. "_ Se cortó la línea, marcación por tonos burlándose de la mafia oído con aproxima terror.

Sebastian cerró el teléfono radio, devolvérselo a la pareja aterrorizada con una amable sonrisa: "Gracias por permitirme el uso de su teléfono."

Dejaron que gritó cuando el coche dañado gimió sobre el borde del acantilado más riesgosos. Era el hombre que se sienta en el motor que sostenía la caída de la cabina completamente con su fuerza.

"Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría preguntarle también si me lo permite?" Él pidió cortésmente, "En primer lugar, me gustaría saber el nombre de su maestro."

Eran silencio. Hasta tenía miedo de gritar.

El mayordomo frunció el ceño. "Ven ahora. Temo paciencia no es una de mis virtudes." Dándoles una última advertencia sonrisa: "Seguramente, no desea convertirse en .. Humpty Dumpty?"

Los hombres se estremecieron. "Camiseta de la familia Ferro Azzurro Vanel! Su escondite se encuentra en la parte norte del East End!" Uno de ellos salió corriendo con desesperación.

Sebastian miró fijamente, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. "Ya veo .."

"Estábamos jj-acaba de contratar a por él .."

"Oh, ¿es eso cierto? En ese caso, me disculpo por esperar para arriba." Sebastian se levantó, hizo una reverencia y ligera saltó del coche.

"Por favor .. tener un viaje seguro." El coche, sin el peso de Sebastian para mantener el equilibrio, la entregó en su momento que sus ojos carmesí miraban sin compasión a la muerte. Girando sobre sus talones, Sebastian se dirigió por el camino de montaña con límite de tiempo ajustado.

"La familia Ferro .." Sebastián miró su reloj de bolsillo. "Oh, Dios. Basta con mirar el tiempo. Debo apresure, para no llegar tarde a la cena." Mientras caminaba fuera, una gran explosión que ocurrió detrás .. señalización de la muerte de los dos delincuentes.

Azzurro detuvo en aturdido por un momento que el teléfono le cayó de la mano. La mafia se volvió y miró al conde tendido en el suelo, apoyado contra la mujer. Con sólo mirar al joven le hizo ver rojo, haciéndole dar un paseo a Ciel. Él miró a Ciel y levantó su bota, se prepara para pisar sobre él. Como el pie bajó, me agarró el tobillo, después de haber aprendido algo de taekwondo en su juventud.

"Sería bueno si al menos limpiar los malditos zapatos." ¿Qué tengo que perder-en realidad cargas ..

El mayordomo de pie en la parte inferior de la escalera, mirando a la mansión.

"Yo digo ¡Qué espléndida mansión!" Sin embargo, se había visto mejor.

Los guardias se dieron la vuelta, "¿Quién diablos es usted? ¿Cómo hell'd te metes en 'ere?"

"Hmm, muchos parecen estar bastante ocupado. Podrías estar esperando a alguien?"

"¿En qué negocio tiene un mayordomo tenemos aquí?" Uno de los hombres armados preguntaron, "¿Qué familia es usted?"

El hombre chasqueó los dedos. "Ah sí, me perdono por no haberme presentado. Puedo trabajar para la familia Phantomhive." Con la introducción de la forma, con un destello de sus talones, brilló un paso hacia los pasó mucho tiempo para que matara a los humanos débiles. Sebastián miró su reloj.

"Hazme perdonar, pero que a mí en vez presioné a tiempo."

Sebastian no perdió más tiempo. Correr en el interior de la mansión, dispararon balas hacia el intruso del edificio superior. Él fácilmente esquivó la plata, sus ojos se centró en su destino. Tomando ventaja de la sustitución de sus cargas de armas, arrojó su bandeja de plata a los francotiradores. Sus armas fueron eliminados de sus manos, algunos incluso cortado por la mitad a los demás incredulidad y shock. Su movimiento aún le permitió agarrar un gancho de ropa antes de perforación a través de su carne se podría creer que estaba apuñalando a través de una gelatina.

Como último cuerpo cayó, con la parte rota de la percha apuñalado en el pecho y los cuerpos amontonados como escombros, Sebastian golpeó las manos enguantadas para desempolvar toda la suciedad.

Los disparos. Placas Fancy rotura. Gritos de insultos y pedidos. Y gritos de dolor. Todo esto fue lo que escuchamos cuando nos sentamos esperando Sebastian venga a rescatarnos. Me senté en el suelo con las rodillas llevados hasta el pecho y la cabeza apoyada en la parte superior de ellos, a veces incluso en el suelo de moqueta y cuelgan las piernas en alto.

En este momento, el mafioso italiano perdió su fachada de valentía y temblaba de terror como un niño que tiene miedo de un mero oscuro. El italiano se puso en la sala de estar, con su arma que se parecía a la de una imagen de un hombre vulnerable. T

_Se ha ido todo tranquilo .._

Pensó, con lo que el arma hasta su pecho. Luego fue al hacer clic de zapatos, cada vez más cerca con la calamidad inquietante y de ocio. El ruido se detuvo frente a la puerta antes de que poco a poco se abrió.

"Perdone mi intromisión."

La persona entrar dentro no era lo Azzurro tenía en mente mientras sus ojos se abrieron al ver un mayordomo caminando sin un leve corte.

Cuerpos apuñalado, ya sea con tenedores o cuchillos cena, estaban esparcidos por la habitación amplia, mientras que en el medio, tragando saliva audiblemente, podía ver desde donde Sebastian se quedó, mirando suave y tranquila, aunque rodeado de pilas de los caídos en el fondo.

"He venido para recuperar mi señor y señora."

El italiano se rió con voz temblorosa. "Bueno, que me aspen. Me sorprende pensar que tomó todos los hombres por sí mismo." respondió que el mayordomo se puso de pie, sonriendo. "Me preguntaba qué clase de hombre grande que eras. Pero no eres nada más que un _Romeo_ , swanning alrededor en un frac. "

Apuntó la pistola hacia el mayordomo. "Entonces, ¿quién eres?" Azzurro preguntó: "¿Un asesino contratado por Phantomhive o tal vez un ex-fuerzas especiales mercenario? Sé que no es sólo un mayordomo, ¿no?"

El demonio sonrió. "Oh, pero yo soy sólo un mayordomo, eso es todo."

"Ja, ¿es así?" El hombre mafia preguntó, volviendo la pistola en la resignación. "En cualquier caso, no tengo ninguna intención de pelear con usted, signore Butler. Me rindo, señor."

"Sebastian, que sin duda tomó su tiempo! ¿Sabes lo aburrido que era? Fui acosada sexualmente por la práctica_que "_ dije, mirando al hombre a sabiendas. Él sonrió y cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, miró al conde desmayado junto a él.

"Estábamos llegando a conocerse unos a otros, el Sr. Romeo." Él pronunció antes de agarrar el joven maestro de su cabello y envolver su brazo alrededor de él. Entonces el hombre le puso la pistola en la cabeza de Ciel, presionando la punta del arma más en la cabeza del hombre más joven, la acción lo que le hace despertar.

"Usted no quiere que un agujero en la cabeza de su joven amo adorable, ahora ¿verdad? Si usted es un mayordomo, como usted dice, usted debe saber lo que esta situación requiere, sí?" Advirtió.

Sebastian suspiró, alcanzando dentro de su abrigo. "Tengo lo que usted desea .." Sacó el pequeño ratón 3 Gamebox.

_Wow, sólo por un juego (!). Recuérdame la próxima vez no se interponga entre dos hombres y sus juegos_ , yo pensé sarcásticamente.

En ese momento, la sangre brotaba de su cabeza, salpicando a distancia, así y morir mi luz roja cabello castaño.Múltiples disparos se produjo de repente, haciéndome caer a la planta baja para evitar las balas. Me tapé la cabeza mientras las balas zumbaban por. Ciel vio impotente cómo Sebastian fue brutalmente atacado a pronto como se empieza, se acabó. El cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo en una masa sanguinolenta. Detrás de una pintura rasgada, algunos de los hombres del italiano se puso con pistolas humeantes, la causa de la muerte del mayordomo. Desaparecieron antes de regresar de nuevo a través de una puerta secreta.

"¿Nos lo tenemos, señor?"

Azzurro sonrió, soltando de Ciel. "Sí, buen trabajo." Mientras los felicitó, allí estaba Sebastian, en un charco de su propia sangre, rodeado de sus asesinos.

"Haha, lo siento, Romeo. Pero este juego es mío." La mafia cockily anunció.

Necesitaba una ducha, un pensamiento al azar vino a mí. Gracias a Dios que el vestido era negro o habría mostrado.

"Hey". Ciel llamado "Tiempo de juego es _más._ " El hombre lo miró con ojos ampliar. Ciel miró a cuerpo inmóvil de Sebastian.

Ciel me miró, "La señora aquí se está cansado y sin embargo, todavía están allí. ¡Qué caballero que eres", comentó, "No me puedo imaginar el suelo hace que para un cómodo dormir. Así que .. _cuánto tiempo vas fingir sueño?_ "

"Yo-Eso no puede ser!" Azzurro gritó con incredulidad, volviéndose para mirar al notar sus dedos retorciéndose. Él siempre amó a ser dramático.

" _**.. Dios mío ..**_ Las armas de fuego de hoy no han mejorado mucho en términos de poder, ¿verdad? Los de _hace cien años,_ ni siquiera se puede comparar. "

El hombre mafia miró a sus lacayos. "¿Qué están esperando?" Se preguntó, señalando con el mayordomo una vez muerto. "¡Mátalo!" Ellos obedecieron, carga en él.

El demonio le tendió la mano, mostrando las balas que le había perforado. "Por favor, permítanme volver estos."Sebastian dijo antes de dirigirlos hacia el grupo a punto de atacarlo. Vi como las balas que golpearon en la cara.

El demonio le tendió su abrigo daños, inspeccionarlo. "Alas. Qué lástima." declaró: "Mi ropa está llena de agujeros."

El joven conde miró un poco de él. "Eso es porque estás jugando alrededor, idiota."

"Yo simplemente estaba siguiendo el orden del joven maestro de la letra." Sebastian informó, lamiendo la sangre de sus labios. "El fin de actuar como un mayordomo .. es eso. Además, eso es realmente una buena mirada como para usted. Y la señora Yuri ... lo que una imagen atractiva que eres." Se dirigió hacia el joven y su secuestrador.

"G-¡Vuelve!" el italiano advirtió que el demonio hizo caso.

"Ustedes dos se ven como unas orugas .. Es tan horrible y maravilloso a la vez." le comentó a la pareja, "es propio de uno tan pequeño y débil que vosotros. Pensé que sería bonito para disfrutar de este punto de vista un poco más."

"¿Quién te crees que estás hablando?" Ciel preguntó, irritado.

"Tome una fotografía. Va a durar más tiempo" Recurrí. Todavía no puedo creer que me hizo pasar por todo , que nunca había sido secuestrado o en una situación que suele ocurrir en las películas.

"¡Alto!" Azzurro gritó, haciendo que el hombre se congele. "Estar más cerca y lo voy a matar."

El mayordomo se puso la mano debajo de la barbilla en sus pensamientos. "Entonces .. ¿qué voy a hacer?"

"Date prisa". el joven maestro dijo, volviéndose molesto. "Mis brazos heridas y Yuri necesita atender."

"¡Cállate!" el hombre de la mafia le gritó.

"Pero, maestro joven", Sebastian se rió, "Ustedes van a matar si me acerco más."

"¿Vas a desafiar a nuestro _pacto_ ? " Ciel cuestionada.

"Voy a hacer tal cosa. Desde ese día, yo siempre he sido fiel siervo del joven maestro." Dijo, colocando una mano sobre su corazón cuestionable. "Haré lo que sea joven deseos master .. a cambio del sacrificio y el placer que se ha ofrecido .. Ahora .."

"¿Qué demonios estás hablando, Spookies?" el hombre gruñó.

A sonrieron se formó en sus labios. ".. Joven maestro." el demonio dijo, "yo creo que te enseñé a pedir?"

El ojo derecho de Ciel abrió, revelando el contrato. "Yo os mando." ordenó, "rescatarnos"

"Te dije que se callara!" Azzurro exclamó finalmente apretar el gatillo.

**BANG!**

Ouch! ¿De verdad tenía que apretar el gatillo tan cerca de mis oídos?

"...? Wh .. eso .. sigue vivo ..?"

"¿Buscas algo?" El italiano se detuvo cuando Sebastian se inclinó sobre el hombro, la celebración de la bala entre los dedos enguantados. "Permítame que vuelva esto a usted." Dejó caer la bala en el bolsillo del abrigo.

"Ahora, voy a estar tomando mi señor y la señorita Yuri espalda." El demonio se anunció, girando su dedo a la ligera. "Si a usted le quite ese brazo sucio de su persona?"

"Gyah!" El hombre gritó cuando su brazo fue por arte de magia se apartó, y el sonido de su rotura escuchó.Mientras gritaba su dolor, el mayordomo tomó su amo y lo llevó a una de las sillas de la habitación. Colocó el joven abajo antes de retirar su enlace.

"W-Espera, tú eres sólo un mayordomo, ¿verdad? No puedo morir aquí de esta manera!" Azzurro gritó: "Te pagaré cinco no, diez veces su salario actual para ser mi guardaespaldas! Usted puede tener todo el alcohol y las niñas que desee .. sí, ven a mi lado!"

"Mis disculpas, señor Vanel." Sebastian respondió, dejando caer los tirantes rotos. "Pero no tengo ningún interés en la basura hecha a medida, monedas o cualquier meras mujeres humanas, encuentro señora Yuri mucho más entretenido que alguno me puede ofrecer. Porque ves .." Se volvió para mirarlo con ojos diabólicos. ".. _Yo soy un diablo de un mayordomo._ " Luego caminó hacia el hombre aturdido, la eliminación de uno de sus guantes para revelar su propio contrato.

"En tanto que el joven maestro posee _la marca del pacto_ , yo soy su fiel perro. " Continuó con el demonio, " _Un sacrificio_ .. _un deseo_ .. y _un pacto_ me unen a mi señor. " Ciel apoyó la barbilla en la mano, mirando al hombre condenado como llamas negras comenzaron a rodearlo.

"Es una lástima para ti .. pero esto es más de juego."

De vuelta en la casa, después de que el día era más caótica, los tres siervo descansaba en el jardín. Baldroy puso un cuchillo y ansiaba en pedazos de ramas de los árboles para descartar su aburrimiento.

"¿Qué demonios! Cuya idea brillante era él para hacer palillos outta los árboles en el jardín porque 'es que no tiene nada de plata?"

"Señor Baldroy lo es." Los dos restantes respondieron queja del chef.

"Haah .. señor Sebastian realmente es tarde para llegar de nuevo .." Mey Rin-señaló con preocupación.

"Lo es, ¿verdad? Será la hora de cenar pronto. ¡Ah!" Finny dijo, mirando hacia la entrada del jardín. Se levantó de un salto, con alegría. "Señor Sebastian, bienvenida a casa!"

Sebastian gracia entró con una sonrisa en el ejercicio de una Ciel infeliz, y Yuri que parecía molesto y cansado, por no mencionar que había un poco de sangre en su rostro. Los sirvientes miraron los tres por un momento antes de correr hacia ellos en la preocupación.

"Señor Sebastian, ¿qué sucede con la ropa?" Mey Rin cuestionada.

"Sebastian, su mensaje era demasiado difícil de entender!" -gritó el chef.

"El joven maestro Ciel y la señorita Yuri, estás herido!" exclamó el jardinero.

"Me caí de un árbol. No es nada demasiado malo." El joven conde despedido como el mayordomo habló con el chef.

"Me caí en una zanja". Añadí sin convicción, ni siquiera tratando de hacerlo realista. De repente, el niño y mujer mayor se quedó mirando a su empleador antes de volver a la casa para prepararse para el baño por su maestro tanto desordenado y la dama.

"Joven Maestro". Se dio la vuelta para ver al demonio de rodillas frente a él. "Perdóname".

"Como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, esto es una vergüenza imperdonable .. No sé cómo debo expiar este .. no he sido capaz de preparar la cena de esta noche."

"La ducha, ducha ducha!" -Pregunté.

"¿Le gustaría un poco de ayuda?"

"¡NO!" Blush apareció en mi mejilla recordando lo que sucedió antes. En realidad tenía un nervio para señalar que había un poco de sangre en la cara antes de lamer a la basura con la lengua! Frente a Ciel-que parecía traumatizada y sólo tenía 13 años! Apuesto a que la escena era como de 18 clasificados para él.

-A los pocos días-

"Vamos a ver, vamos a ver .." Baldo murmuró, escanear el periódico mientras estaba sentado en la cocina con los demás agentes. "Empresa Ferro, una empresa de comercio italiana .. Alguien les atacó y había un montón de víctimas."

"¿Algo malo sucede en Londres?" Preguntó Mey-Rin, caminando con la ropa recién lavada.

El chef miró. "Suena como él." dijo, dando una calada a su cigarrillo. "Los supervivientes sólo podían decir cosas como, 'Monsters', o 'Devils', por lo que todos nos enviaron al hospital."

"Eso asusta! ¿Qué podría ser?" Finny se estremeció.

"Había rumores de que Ferro estaba haciendo cosas terribles para hacer dinero." Baldo informó: "Así rencor de sus víctimas se convirtieron en espíritus vengativos ~!" El jardinero y limpieza acurrucados de miedo. Un fuerte aplauso sonó, haciendo que se abordan el chef al suelo.

"Es una ggg-fantasma!" Finny y Mey Rin-gritaron de miedo. Los dos pueden ser muy ingenuo, por no hablar de miedo.

El mayordomo se quedó en la puerta, mirando hacia abajo en ellos. "Mi palabra .." Sebastian dijo, horrorizado."¿Qué están haciendo?"

Se miraron a los ojos. "Ah .. el señor Sebastián .."

Se acercó y cogió el periódico dispersos. "Si tres .. tiene el tiempo para perder el tiempo, date prisa y volver al trabajo!" Se levantó de un salto y corrió fuera de la cocina, el hombre viendo que se vayan.

"¡De verdad!" suspiró antes de mirar hacia abajo en el papel. "¿Cuál era ese alboroto todo esto?" Sus ojos carmesí se deslizaron sobre el artículo, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. "Je, je .. Bueno, bueno .." Una campana sonó en el fondo, la captura de su atención. Tiró el papel sobre el mostrador antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

"¡Dios mío, ¿qué podría el joven maestro quiere ahora?"

**A / N: Hola chicos aquí está el siguiente capítulo!**

**En el capítulo siguiente o así, será Jack the Ripper Arco! Yayyy. Me moría de ganas de escribir los arco porque tengo un terreno perfecto para ella! Hehehe.**

_

Agente Aquí :D

Aquí esta el Cuarto Capitulo Traducido!

XDDDD Los veo en el siguiente Capitulo

Sayonara mis queridos lectores!

Alice Fuera :'D

No soy Dueña de los personajes ni de la historia, La dueña es Cutie Conejito Aquí esta Su cuenta y la versión de la historia en ingles:


	5. Capitulo V: Campana Negra

**Campana Negra**

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Secuestro Arc-**

Capítulo V:

Negro Tinkerbell

Título: A Kiss To My Prince

Resumen: Después de un incidente con todas las buenas intenciones se tuercen. Será Yuri poder entregar las consecuencias? Yuri despierta 125 años atrás en el pasado en la cama de Ciel. Atascado en 1887, ayuda a Ciel y Sebastian para completar su misión como "perro guardián" de la reina y también a lo largo del camino, todos los que han involucrado con ella, de alguna manera se ha ganado una emoción que una vez habían perdido

Maridaje: Sebastian x OC x Ciel con Claude x OC x Alois!

**"Mi nombre es Yuri Park. Hubo un incidente y me desperté en 1887. ¿Estoy loco, en coma o en el tiempo? Lo que ha pasado, es como si hubiera aterrizado en otro planeta. Ahora, tal vez si puede descubrir la razón, no puedo volver a casa ".**

Gracias chicos por los que revisaron y alertó a mi historia!

-Comentarios-

5 personas

**love1398-** Haha, gracias por la revisión. Es bueno saber que haya disfrutado de este capítulo

**Mangafreak666-** Gracias por revewing usted!

**Dontgotaclue88** - jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado

**VampireSiren-** Conozco a ese tipo italiano era un pervertido lol

**Sacha Michaelis-** Hola, el OC es Yuri y sólo Yuri :) así que sí. Es un caso en el que tanto Ciel y Sebastian le gusta misma OC.

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan-** Gracias! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

**KuraiNezumichan-** haha! ¡Muchas gracias! Lo sé, porque Yuri gustos CSI y esas cosas, que mostrarán más de su pericia forense y perfiles en el capítulo siguiente (Jack the Ripper Arco)

**Illusa-** Hola, debido a como muchas veces-fic, se encuentra un poco de mi fanfic similares porque estoy copiando y siguiendo el manga / anime y parcelas citas.

**TeenGenerations-** Aww, gracias

**SoraStarryChu-** Es bueno saber que estás gritando XD

**YourTurnOnss-** Yo también! No puedo esperar hasta que Jack el Destripador arco

**IternetGrandpa-** Gracias por revisar :)

**aliensinvasions-** Yo sé bien! Stupid mafia italiana!

**pandorasvenus-** XD

**Este capítulo contiene: primero Arco de Kuroshitsuji manga y el anime ' Secuestro Arc ' media final del capítulo 3 2/Episode**

Finalmente llegamos de vuelta en la casa después de un paseo por la casa, caminando por las escaleras hasta la puerta de entrada, Sebastian se adelantó a la pareja discutiendo sobre algún tema libre. El demonio suspiró enormemente, sentir que él era el padre de dos alborotadores quisquillosos.

"Por fin hemos llegado a casa, joven amo." Anunció, abriendo las puertas. "Voy a tomar el té preparado de inmediato para usted."

El conde volvió a mirar a Sebastian, pero se detuvo cuando algo colorido llamó la esquina de sus ojos. Su rostro refleja inmediatamente el asco que sentía por dentro, se vuelve pálida y azul con una descarga como su dedo acusador temblorosa señaló hacia el interior. Sebastian y Ciel se quedaron sin aliento en el vestíbulo de la casa, a quien los dos eran de que cuando salieron de la habitación no estaba lleno ... excesivos y extravagantes diseños femeninos.

El hall de entrada, diseño gótico vez de moda, brilló con los ojos doloridos colores del arco iris brillante. Yo, que una chica que amaba diseño colorido corrió hacia el interior, mientras tanto entró con cautela en una forma en que uno se acercaría a una serpiente venenosa.

"Mi casa solariega .." Ciel, dijo en estado de shock.

"Qué lindo ..." He dicho, me encantó las cosas lindas! Sabía que Elizabeth y yo compartimos el mismo gusto.

"¿Qué diablos pasar aquí?" Sebastian preguntó, horrorizada. Justo en ese momento, de la nada, los tres funcionarios fueron y lo derribó como si muy contento a su llegada.

"Señor Sebastian!" Gritaban.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Él preguntó, mirando con recelo: "En vez .. ¿por qué estás vestida así?"

Baldroy se dranced en un casquillo y babero mientras Finnian puso en las orejas de conejo y las patas mientras Mey-Rin todavía vestido la misma ropa de dama.

"Pregunte a esa muchacha loca!" El chef respondió airadamente, señalando con el pulgar hacia la sala de estar.

"Crazy girl ..?" Ellos se hicieron eco. Nos acercamos a la puerta y les abrió silenciosamente, mirando dentro. Allí, de pie en medio de la habitación, era un joven, niña bonita de la edad de Ciel. Tenía el pelo rubio que estaba en dos coleta, rizado en bucles sacacorchos. Un vestido con volantes de lunares rojo y blanco era lo que llevaba, junto con una cinta para que coincida en la cabeza. Estaba hablando con alguien que no podíamos ver.

Oh, me di cuenta. Era la prometida de Ciel.

"Esa cinta se ve bien en ti. Pero esta rosa se ve tan lindo en ti también!" Ella elogió: "Yo no puedo hacer en mi mente!" La chica se movió hacia atrás, revelando un vestido de mujer-Mr. Tanaka. "Pero este sin duda se ve mejor! Es muy lindo!"

"El señor Tanaka!" Ciel gritó con horror, chocando y tropezando en la zona. La chica se volvió y se quedó sin aliento feliz al ver a Ciel, que no estaba tan contento de verla.

"~ Ciel!" Ella exclamó glomping el muchacho. "Te he extrañado!"

"E-Elizabeth!" Él gritó, sorprendido por su enfoque.

"Venid luego, siempre estoy diciendo que me llame Lizzie." la chica dijo, apretando la muerte del conde. "Aw ~ eres tan linda como siempre!"

"Ejem. Señorita Elizabeth .." Sebastian dirigida.

Elizabeth lanzó Ciel de su cariñoso abrazo de la muerte y se volvió hacia el mayordomo, al igual que los funcionarios de entrar al salón para ver lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Por qué, buen día, Sebastian!" Lizzie dio la bienvenida, haciendo una reverencia.

Sebastian se inclinó cortésmente, saludando: "Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, señorita"

La marquesa lindo acercó a la bolsa mintió en el suelo, agarrando un objeto en el interior, "Oh, me he comprado un regalo para ti!"

"¿Eh?" Como Sebastian se preguntó con una sonrisa, el regalo fue colocado en la cabeza. Un sombrero de color rosa decorada con flores que verías en el campo. Hubo un silencio antes de risa llenó la sala.

"Ah, tan lindo!" Lizzie susurró: "Uno siempre está vestida de negro, así que pensé que un poco de color sería bueno para ti."

"Sí, rosa te queda bien!" , Le dije. Quiero decir que es raro encontrar a un tipo que se adapte rosa! En este caso, un demonio! Quiero decir, demonios después de todo, sobre todo los demonios masculinos tienen orgullo y estoy seguro de uso de color rosa no es uno de ellos, pero que se adapte a ellos tan lindo. Hablando de rosa, realmente debería haber traído mis onesies rosa ...

Sólo si mi teléfono funcionaba, me habría subido la foto en Facebook o Twitter. Me gustaría tener tantos gustos y retweets.

Ciel estaba junto a mí y me apoyó en mi hombro para ahogar su risita. El mayordomo se volvió y miró a ellos, pero abusó de los sirvientes en lugar de reírse de él dando su "muerte". Después, volvió a mirar a la joven.

"Estoy sumamente agradecido .. .. por su amabilidad hacia alguien como yo." Sebastian, conocido en la presentación visual de los seres humanos tan cortés y amable, no podía reunir esas palabras salen sin problemas, pero en cambio dudado.

Ella sonrió con dulzura. "No hay de qué!" Dijo Lizzie.

Ciel se aclaró la garganta para recomponerse en el anfitrión antes de asistir a Elizabeth. Sebastian se desvanecen en el fondo, pero estaba claro que el aura oscura sobre su cabeza no hizo disminuir.

"Por cierto, Lizzie .. ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu madre?" Preguntó Ciel, preocupado.

"Yo quería verte. Así que vine aquí sin decírselo."

Sus ojos azules ampliar. "¿Qué?" dijo, "¿En qué pensabas, chica?" Mientras Ciel regañó, Baldo se acercó al mayordomo.

"Hey, Sebastian", señaló, "¿Quién es la chica? ¿Me a su introducción?"

"Aah .. señorita Elizabeth, ésta es la señorita Yuri Park, un invitado de master Ciel. Señorita Yuri ésta es la señorita Elizabeth Midford, el joven maestro del ... prometida."

"Prometida?" Los sirvientes exclamó con sorpresa clara reacción opuesta exacta de Sebastian y yo mientras estábamos allí, mirando a los tres con expresiones en blanco. El mayordomo me miró, viendo que no estaba en estado de shock como ellos.

"Miss Yuri, que parecía que ya se conoce." Señaló.

Lo miré. "Sí" estallar la 'p'. Sabía que se alentó a los victorianos de casarse dentro de la misma clase de finanzas sociales y medios tales como el fortalecimiento de la relación entre las dos familias, sabiendo que estaban dispuestos a seguir el ritmo de matrimonio infeliz porque no podían darse el lujo de vivir separados pero eran primos! Fue prácticamente el incesto. Esto explica la alta tasa de mortalidad y mayor riesgo de deformación en los bebés durante muchos era antes del siglo 20 al 21.

"Tu madre debe estar preocupado si vienes aquí sin informar de ella. Sebastián, llamada" Antes Ciel pudiera terminar su orden al mayordomo, Elizabeth tiró de él a la habitación de al lado.

"Ciel, ven aquí! ¡Mira, mira! He hecho el salón lindo también!" Ella extendió los brazos para mostrar las pantallas de las artes diseñados lindamente.

"Mi casa solariega .. es .. tan femenina .."

"Creo que es hermoso." Me entretuve alta. Ante esto, el rostro de Elizabeth iluminó, agarrando su mano en la mía, "Yo sé bien! Estoy muy contento, al menos, una persona puede apreciar mi estilo. Ah, ya sé! Say, Ciel? Desde el salón es todo muy agradable ahora" Lizzie declaró, haciendo caso omiso de aspecto sombrío del muchacho. "Vamos a tener una fiesta hoy! Kyah, mi novio me va a acompañar y juntos, vamos a bailar toda la noche ~!"

"¿Qué?" el conde dijo, retorciéndose con repulsión.

"Un baile, ¿verdad?" Sebastian preguntó sin comprender.

Lizzie agarró las manos de Ciel con alegría. "Asegúrese de usar la ropa que elegí para ti." , dijo. "Ellos van a ver realmente adorable en ti." Ella lo soltó y bailó alrededor de la habitación, los residentes miraban con extrañeza.

"Hey, yo nunca dije I'd-" Ciel declaró, persiguiendo a la chica.

"Bailando con Ciel, que vas a usar un traje que elegí." Ella gimió, una vez más, haciendo caso omiso de él. "Va a ser como un sueño hecho realidad! Tengo que vestir y lucir mi más elegante también."

"Elizabeth, escuchen cuando la gente habla de usted! Hey! Escúchame!" El brazo de Ciel se encendió en el intento de reunir la atención de Elizabeth mientras era arrastrado de nuevo por Sebastian, me siguió de cerca.

El joven conde se había sentado en su escritorio en su estudio, su cabeza hacia abajo en el agotamiento. Estaba situado en el borde de la misma con una sonrisa emocionada en mi cara. Sebastian se puso delante de ellos, la celebración de una tetera llena de té humeante.

"Ciel, Elizabeth es tan lindo! Usted debe ser la suerte de tener una chica como tu novia!" Dije alegremente.

"Ella realmente tiene que aprender a mantener la calma ... y esto era algo que los adultos deciden." Murmuró de entre sus brazos antes de sentarse. "Yo no quería ser su novio. Me lamentablemente obligado a. Mi matrimonio es un negocio complicado, con muchas partes interesadas, algo como esto será una ventaja para mí en el negocio."

"El hecho de que ella es una buena persona no significa que te cases con ella. El matrimonio es algo que se hace con la persona que amas." Me reprendí, sorprendente Ciel de sus documentos de negocio, "Podría convertirse en algo peor que perder dinero. Mi padre solía decirle a mi hermano, reunido el amigo mal te hace sufrir durante diez años, y conocer a la mujer equivocada te hace sufrir de por vida. "

Esquina de su labio levantado en sonrisa divertida, "Por la vida, ¿eh?"

"Miss Elizabeth es la hija del Midford Marquesado, la familia, que la señora Francis, la hermana menor del anterior jefe de esta familia, se casó. No hay nada que hacer. Él no puede girar bruscamente fuera su novia." Sebastián dice que a los dos mientras se vierte el té caliente en dos tazas de porcelana.

El mayordomo le entregó la bebida con ella antes de la colocación de otro en el escritorio frente a su amo. Ah, pobre Ciel. Atascado en el matrimonio no deseado. Esto era algo que normalmente se ve en los dramas, pero es inaceptable en mi opinión, como una niña.

"En cualquier caso, la mejor opción para hoy sería consentir a su imaginación", continuó, "Y luego pedirle que partir. Después de todo, todavía tienes que terminar jugando ese juego."

"Exactamente. Así, sólo rellenar un poco de alimento en el que la boca de la de ella y enviarla a su manera." Ciel suspiró, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. "No tengo tiempo para lidiar con los caprichos de una niña."

"Pero la señorita Elizabeth quiere bailar contigo .." Su mayordomo recordó. La mano del muchacho tembló ante la mención de la danza. Me incliné sobre la mesa y miré a mi anfitrión.

"Usted sabe, yo nunca te he visto bailar personalmente", me preguntó: "Pero _no_ sé bailar, ¿no crees? " Sonrisa pícara floreció de mis labios, personalmente sabiendo que su falta de energía y el conocimiento para la danza era su debilidad que vergonzosamente escondido.

"Voy a tomar eso como un no. Cómo tristemente patético."

"Eso explicaría por qué joven maestro es como un alhelí incluso cuando invitó a las partes." Sebastian añadió también.

"Estoy ocupado con mi trabajo." Él respondió: "No tengo tiempo que perder en ese deporte." Negué con la cabeza, tsking. Sebastian se inclinó sobre la mesa y se giró la silla.

"No estoy de acuerdo, joven amo." El hombre informó, "baile social se llama _"social"_ por una razón. Es una habilidad necesaria en los bailes y banquetes. " A continuación, se pasó una rebanada de pastel de frutas de la huerta con peras, ciruelas y moras hacia el conde. "Un señor de la aristocracia debe ser capaz de bailar. Porque si tuviera que rechazar la hija de un conocido de negocios un baile, su reputación en los círculos sociales se desplomaría."

El joven se puso su té abajo. "Muy bien, muy bien! Voy a hacer entonces." Se rindió, dando pulg "Sólo tiene que llamar a un profesor ya!"

Sebastián miró su reloj de bolsillo. "No tenemos el tiempo para dar de alta una de las madames como su profesor de baile, señor." Él iluminó ", una pretensión de habilidad es suficiente por hoy. Así que, vamos a tener que dominar el vals, una danza básica salón de baile."

Ciel tomó un tenedor para comer su pastel antes de mirar a su mayordomo. "¿A quién has enseñarme entonces?"él preguntó, "De todos modos se mire, los residentes aquí están fuera de la cuestión."

"No se preocupe, señor." El mayordomo se dijo, chasqueando cerca su reloj con una sonrisa. "Brazen aunque puede ser de mí, por favor, permítame que le enseñe a bailar." El joven maestro se estremeció al pensar en ello.

"No seas ridículo, no puedo bailar con un tipo alto como tú!" Exclamó: "Además, no se puede bailar el vals de todos modos .."

"Ah, permíteme que te enseñe el vals vienés, como a menudo he visitado el Palacio de Schönbrunn en el pasado."El demonio mayordomo estiró el brazo para Ciel. "¿No me conceda esta danza, mi señor?"

Me pregunté cuánto tiempo vivió. No podrán bueno en la historia, pero yo sabía que el palacio se utiliza actualmente como museo. Saqué Ciel de la silla antes de empujarlo hacia el hombre. Colocó el joven en la posición correcta antes de comenzar.

"¿Estás listo, señor?" Pidió, el joven maestro asintió.

"Muy bien, el primer paso es el talón. Favor, pulse la señora está de vuelta con firmeza. Y cuando la música suena, comience con el pie izquierdo." Ciel hizo, pisoteando a pie del hombre. "Lo siguiente es un giro natural .."SALIDO forzados y temblorosa. "Coloque el pie hacia adelante .." Eso resultó en una patada en el tobillo. Se detuvieron y miraron el uno al otro por un momento.

Sebastian suspiró profundamente. "Su capacidad de baile deja mucho que desear. ¡Qué catástrofe, joven amo. Y no se debe colgar de mí, la señora, así que."

"Eres demasiado alto!" Ciel respondió con enojo: "Las damas no entran en las alturas monstruosas!"

"Escucha, joven maestro. Se dice que _"_ el baile social comienza y termina con el vals _'_ . Debes bailar formal y con elegancia. "

"Bueno, yo puedo! Pero no con usted es todo."

"¿Es eso cierto?" Sebastian dijo, mirando el Yuri quien en ese momento estaba bebiendo la mitad del té con disgusto antes de poner gran cantidad de leche y un bote entero de azúcares. Me serví el pastel mientras se mira más interesado en la comida de lo que está pasando allí.

Hice una pausa a mediados de bocado al ver la mirada que el hombre me dio.

"¿Qué? Voy a empezar la dieta mañana".

"Miss Yuri, viendo que usted es la altura similar a la joven maestra," Sebastian dio un paso adelante, "Usted debe ser un modelo perfecto para el baile. Así que, ¿podría por favor?"

"Uh .. supongo no?". Le respondí con cuidado. Bailar, me encantan. Pero en mi mundo, el baile significaba molienda y arrastrando los pies y empuje no el tradicional baile elegante. Quiero decir que yo vivo en Londres, pero incluso los adolescentes más británicos olvidó lo vals.

"Splendid". El hombre dijo, ignorando mi refusual y suavemente me empujó a Ciel.

"Ahora, colocarse en la misma posición que había estado adentro" Miré a Sebastian con reflejos de luz corazón como Earl tomó mi mano en la suya, parecía nervioso viendo cómo eran sus manos sudorosas. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente hacia él.

"Ciel, ya sé que no se puede bailar y yo tampoco, así que no tienes que ser tan tenso", le dije.

"No, no es así. Es-Es que yo. También .. uh-" Él vaciló en respuesta.

"¿Qué? Habla, no entre dientes."

Se aclaró la garganta una vez más, dejando que mis manos caen como si fuera un fuego, "I-"

"Mira estarás bailando con miles de mujeres, por lo que sólo piensa en mí como uno de ellos."

"Me preocupa que usted puede cometer errores!" Él contestó, sonrojándose mientras gira lejos de mí. "Me haces sentir .. incómodo."

"Hey! Yo no sé bailar." Rápidamente me defendí, "Así que estoy haciendo lo que Sebastian estaba haciendo bien ...?"

La ceja de Ciel se retorció en la molestia, sólo lo eran personas 21st Century Learning. Él la recuerda diciéndole acerca de cómo las mujeres y los hombres son tratados por igual y ahora las mujeres pueden ser educados en el mismo nivel que los hombres y tal, sino sólo lo que eran esos maestros que enseñan a los estudiantes.

¿No se les enseña vals?

"Creo que sí, señorita Yuri." Sebastián explicó, el deleite de sus ojos en los sistemas nervioso, inquieto , él nunca había visto este tipo de parte de él. Incluso frente a su propia novia.

Los dos entonces comenzado a bailar los pasos instruidos por el demonio. Aunque Ciel nunca dudó de sus ojos, a menudo mirar hacia abajo para ver si mi pie estaba en el lugar correcto. I una reverencia como si yo vi en el cine, mientras que el joven se inclinó, mirando al mayordomo, al mismo tiempo para su aprobación.

El demonio aplaudió. "Muy bien." dijo acercándose a ellos. "Ustedes dos lo hicieron muy bien. Pero el joven maestro .." Llegó a las mejillas del joven una y pellizcado. "Usted debe tratar su actitud sombría, señor."

"¿Qué?" Ciel preguntó con sorpresa.

"Lady Yuri no puede tener mente, pero no desea ser grosero con la señorita Elizabeth. Por favor, pretender que se divierten .. por lo menos. Muy bien, ahora nos da una sonrisa alegre." Luego procede a estirar las mejillas del joven conde de hacer sonreír. De repente, Ciel se acercó y golpeó las manos.

"Me Suelta!" Gritó antes sosteniendo su mano con el anillo Phantomhive en él. "Me he olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo cómo sonreír con alegría ..".

SLAP!

Me había dado una palmada juguetona sus dos mejillas con mis manos, que tenía unas mejillas regordetas esos lindos. Ante esto, Ciel sorprendentemente se quedó mirando el atacante: "Tú hijo no debe ser tan grave! ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando seas adulto? ¿Sabes lo que significa ser un adulto? Significa que hay menos y menos para sonreír. Así que vamos a tener que sonreír aún más, incluso si tenemos que forzarlo ".

Luego usé mi dedo para forzar una sonrisa rígida, "Smile. Usted tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Quiero recordarlo. Voy a usar mis ojos para capturar este momento. Ahora dame una sonrisa."

"...!" Su mirada de asombro se convirtió en irritación, casi cómica, como me reí de la 'mirada' que me estaba dando.

"Sus sonrisas son la mejor ... y la cara loco."

"Usted .." Ciel gruñó, tomando mis manos lejos de sus mejillas.

"Miss Yuri ~!" Miré por encima del hombro para ver a Elizabeth asomando la cabeza por la puerta: "¡Ven! Debemos elegir nuestros vestidos para la noche."

"Ah, señorita Elizabeth." Dije con sorpresa mientras caminaba hacia ella y salió de la habitación, dejando a Ciel decir Sebastian 'cállate' con lo que iba a decir.

"Oh, señorita Yuri! Lo siento no he tenido tiempo de hacer un conocido. Así, he oído que ha atraído toda la atención del Sr. Seastian!"

"¿Qué?" Yo le respondí, debo haber oído mal lo que para evitar la incómoda situación y hablar, le respondí: "¿Quién? Nunca he oído hablar de él antes en mi vida."

La duquesa de cabello rubio se rió, "También he oído acerca de su particular sentido del humor! Pero ahora, ahora. No hay necesidad de ser tímido, señorita Yuri." Lizzie dijo, moviendo su dedo. "Siempre supe que un día u otro, llegará a una chica que captura el corazón de ese mayordomo apuesto lo tanto, hacer todo pueblo coreano vestido así;. Me he dado cuenta antes de su ropa únicas."

".. Um, donde yo vengo, _todo_ vestido como esto ", le dije, señalando mi vestido de gasa asimétrica del dobladillo mangas recién blanco.

"Oh ... bueno seguro que sí muestran mucha piel, ¿no es así ..." Pero yo podía ver, una pizca de envidia en sus ojos y me di cuenta de lo diferentes que tanto buscamos.

Mientras ella estaba vestida con un vestido de lujo, rico y hermoso sin embargo, parecía que la hacen lucir como si constricción de su identidad y de la libertad, mientras que mi vestido, buscando simple y bonita en el mejor de que estaba de moda para el tiempo, parecía más libre.

"¿Tiene algún otros vestidos para las fiestas?" Ella preguntó.

"Ya ves, creo Ciel se ve mejor en azul!" Lizzie dijo Mey-Rin, quien estaba ajustando el vestido de la chica adecuada, la preocupación que pudiera cometer un error. "Cuando yo estaba de compras en Londres hoy, me enamoré a primera vista con la ropa que traje para él." Ella se dio la vuelta y miró a la criada.

"Oh, lo sé!" Ella se llevó la mano: "¿Por qué no ir a la fiesta también? Voy a hacer que lindo como yo lo hice a sus otros amigos. Vamos a quitarnos las gafas por primera vez."

"Pero, um .." Mey Rin-tartamudeó Elizabeth trató de llevarlos. "Ah, estoy terriblemente hipermetropía, Miss puedo ver ni una cosa sin mis gafas!"

"Si usted puede ver de lejos, que no tendrán ningún problema!" Elizabeth dijo, luchando con la mujer mayor.

"Eso es suficiente _._ " Dijo una voz de mando. La chica se dio la vuelta para ver Ciel, vestido con la ropa que escogió, de pie en la puerta del salón con Sebastian educadamente detrás de él. Ella gritó al ver a su novio, corriendo hacia él y agarrándole por las manos.

"Usted es soo cute!" Elizabeth exclamó con entusiasmo, haciendo girar Ciel: "Yo sabía que tenía razón!"

Luego tocó a los siervos, a través del vestido bastante inapropiado. "Mira, mira! Todo el mundo se volvió lindo! Tengo que asistir a la fiesta también!"

El conde se encogió antes de recuperarse rápidamente. "Uh .. ¿Dónde está la señorita Yuri?"

"Oh, no lo sé." Lizzie respondió, mirando a su alrededor. "Estaba aquí hace un minuto. ¿Dónde puede haber ido?"

"Relájese, yo todavía estoy aquí." Llegó mi voz desde atrás, "que tenía que cambiar."

Todo el mundo se volvió y se quedó sin aliento. Tal vez demasiada piel? Estaba vestido con una crema que fluye roseta detalle tie-back vestido acodado cubre con piel sintética blanca robaron con la luz púrpura arco acento peep-toe tacones de plataforma. Mi cabello ligeramente rizado y atado en bollos secundarios.

Me acerqué entonces al grupo con el ceño fruncido. "Caramba, me veo tan mal?" Pregunté, mirando a ellos.

"En absoluto, señora Yuri." Sebastian respondió con una sonrisa: "De hecho, te ves radiante."

"Ves, te lo dije Sebastian le gustaría." Lizzie dijo, sonriendo.

El hombre se inclinó y le susurró: "¿De qué está hablando?"

Me agité mi mano con indiferencia, "Te lo diré más tarde." Antes de que pudiera preguntar más, un aura desagradable aparece bruscamente ... de la duquesa. Ella frunció el ceño con enojo, hasta la celebración de la mano del anillo.

"Ciel! ¿Dónde está el anillo que te traje? El guapo que hacía juego con la ropa?" Elizabeth preguntó dolorosamente.

"¿Qué anillo? Este anillo está muy bien." Descartó rápidamente, dejando caer la cabeza de ella. Los labios de Elizabeth hizo un mohín de tristeza.

"Yo creo que no! Yo he hecho todo lindo! Pero ese anillo no es lindo para nada!" Las lágrimas comienzan a fluir de manera dramática, "Por lo tanto, usted no quiere usar el traje, Ciel? Eres tan medias!"

"No es eso. Este anillo es .." Antes Ciel pudiera terminar, Lizzie llegó arrebató el anillo de su dedo pulgar.

"¡Lo tengo!" Ella gritó victorioso, el anillo en su mano, "Mira, este anillo es demasiado grande para ti. El que yo elegí es sólo la derecha"

"Dale de nuevo!"

Todo el mundo se estremeció. Bueno, no todo el mundo, Sebastian tenía mirada tranquila en su rostro, como si se utilizó para ajustar la ira de Ciel. Ciel se sacudió con furia, mirando a Elizabeth con pura rabia.

Yo sabía de su temperamento explosivo, se deriva de los pasado traumático, pero juré que yo pudiera ver un aura de color púrpura-negro lentamente le rodean. Inconscientemente, me agarré a la manga del demonio. Me miró, mirando a su señor con cara de preocupación, y puso su mano enguantada sobre la mía como una señal silenciosa a la que no se preocupe.

" **Dale de nuevo este instante, Elizabeth!** " Ciel lo miró, el edificio aura.

¿Q-qué estás tan enojado? "Elizabeth backened, asustada ante su repentino cambio de humor. Lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse," I.. Fue .. solo .. "

Ciel no se molestó en escuchar sus excusas, sus ojos sólo en el anillo apretaron la mano enguantada. La emoción de Lizzy pasó de miedo furioso también.

"¿Qué es? Yo sólo estaba tratando de hacer que lindo! Entonces, ¿cómo es que estás tan enojado?" Su brazo levantado omniously, antes de lanzar el anillo más o menos con una maldición. Antes de tirar al suelo, me agitó hacia ella, agarrando su mano obteniendo un fuerte jadeo de ella.

Por desgracia, la uña afilada mellado mi mano accidentalmente. Yo estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de heridas, a menudo como resultado que mi hermano y mi lucha aún más reales que a menudo era. Sin embargo, el aura del Earl creció terriblemente que su rabia se formó. Sus ojos se pusieron salvajes y levantó la mano para se encogió y cerró los ojos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar a su propio primo / pronto-a-ser la esposa, Sebastian detuvo el joven señor agarrando su muñeca. Debido a que en su estado de furia, habría abofeteado señorita Yuri, no el objetivo previsto.

" _Joven Maestro._ " El mayordomo llamó, su voz rompiendo Ciel de su rabia.

Dio media vuelta y volvió a mirar al demonio. Hicieron contacto con los ojos y el joven conde no podía dejar de ser mirar hacia otro lado en la vergüenza. Entonces su visión se cumplió conmigo y Lizzie. La chica tenía su cara enterrada en el vestido púrpura del vestido de la joven, sollozando. Yo estaba acariciando el pelo de calmarla. Su mirada se ensancha cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él hubiera hecho. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sebastian coloca su bastón en la mano.

"Joven Maestro, has olvidado el bastón de los suyos que acababa de hacer." El joven la tomó antes de mirar hacia abajo en el anillo guardado, respirando con dificultad. El mayordomo se volvió y miró hacia la duquesa llanto.

"Disculpe, señorita Elizabeth." Sebastián afirmó, conseguir su atención. "Ese anillo era muy importante para mi señor. Era el anillo en el mundo que se ha transmitido a cada jefe de familia Phantomhive. Así que, por favor perdone la descortesía de mi amo."

Ella se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa de la noticia. "Es .. es .. un anillo tan precioso y yo era un .." dijo temblando. El conde se agachó, recogiendo el anillo. Se acercó a la ventana abierta como Elizabeth continuó disculpas. De repente, tiró los restos de la ventana. Todo el mundo lo miró con sorpresa de su acción.

"Ciel?" Su prometida exclamó, corriendo hacia la cornisa. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

"No me importa. Era un anillo de edad." Vi su agarre en su bastón apretado como él pretende mantener la fachada. "Si me pongo el anillo o no, _me, Ciel Phantomhive, soy el jefe de la familia Phantomhive._ " El silencio llenó la galería como los residentes se sorprendieron por esta poderosa declaración. Los ignoró, recogiendo su sombrero que se había caído en toda la conmoción.

"¿Qué le pasa a tu cara?" Ciel murmuró con desaprobación a las lágrimas que arruinaron su rostro.

"B-Porque .." Elizabeth se frotó los ojos para contener las lágrimas fluyan.

Ciel sacó un pañuelo negro de su bolsillo y se limpió las lágrimas que caen.

"Bueno, ese rostro es un buen susto. ¿Puedes decir que eres una dama?" Ella siguió llorando, que no podía dejar de hacerle suspiro.

"No quiero hacerle bailar cuando usted está buscando el estilo. La regla de una pelota es olvidarse de las cosas malas y bailar toda la noche. ¿No es así .. _mi señora_ ? " Ciel le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa amable.

Elizabeth lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de llevarlo felizmente.

"¡Sí!" Ella asintió fervientemente mientras tomaba su mano para que su vals de distancia. Los dos bailaron mientras todos miraban y aplaudieron en la felicidad.

Yo y Sebastián sonrió el uno al otro, peor había pasado. Finny y Tanaka bailaron alrededor en círculo y Mey-Rin y Baldo miraban con grandes sonrisas. El mayordomo y me acerqué al piano y comienza a tocar una pieza de música para todos los gustos.

Me senté en el piano de cola, mientras que Sebastian estaba junto a mí con un violín. Yo estaba muy nervioso de los errores que puede hacer que ya que nunca fui bueno en la lectura a primera vista. La mala evento fue empujado fuera de sus mentes como los residentes disfrutaron, terminando el día con alegría.

Entonces Ciel caminó hacia mí: "¿Puedo tener este baile, señorita Yuri?" Era raro ver a Ciel actuar tan caballeroso y mi baile aún no era bueno. Ciel sólo "sonrió" y me quitó el piano en el centro de la sala de baile.

Su brazo rodeó mi cintura, la otra mano en mi hombro me guía cuando me daba vueltas. La expresión de Elizabeth se volvió cansado, no importa lo fácil que va miró, ella era la hija y el verdadero genio de la familia Midford. Ella vio lo empujó y él mismo cerró para mí de lo necesario y vio el brazo en mi cintura se apretó más de lo necesario.

Bailamos más de Elizabeth y Ciel hicieron. Y cuando la canción terminó segundo, se inclinó y presionó sus labios en mi mano, demorándose más de lo necesario.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta entonces. Incluso si él no era consciente.

Fríamente, sintió en su piel.

A grandes rasgos, el aliento se más rápido. Sabía Ciel vio nada más que un primo favorito. Pero necesitaba aferrarse a él, incluso si es así. Como si su corazón se detuvo, su lado izquierdo le dolía tanto. Ella está herida como si hubiera sido traspasado fría y bruscamente.

Elizabeth sintió como si alguien le apretaba el corazón y la rasgadura fuera de su garganta.

_Un mayordomo comienza su día temprano._

_Él es el último en terminar su trabajo a altas horas de la noche un nd el primero en comenzar a trabajar en la mañana._

_Tal es el deber de un mayordomo que administra el hogar._

"Hmm, mi pelo ha crecido bastante largo .." Sebastián murmuró a su reflejo, "Qué lástima .. No puede recortar lo que me plazca." Metiendo unos pocos mechones detrás de la oreja. "Los seres humanos son más problemáticos .. Ahora bien, nos vamos." Se puso el frac.

_Su primera tarea es la de asignar el trabajo a los funcionarios._

Sebastian entró en la cocina para encontrar a los siervos que esperan allí. Finnian y Mey-Rin estaban despiertos y alerta mientras Baldroy estaba durmiendo en la mesa. La criada asomó el hombre despierto, que se quejó cuando resucitó.

"Buenos días a todos. Es hora de que todo debería estar recibiendo a trabajar." El mayordomo saludó, caminando más adentro

"Mey-Rin, consulte a la ropa de cama."

"Sí, señor!"

"Finny, tienden a los árboles en el jardín."

"'Kay!"

"Baldo, por favor hacer los preparativos para el almuerzo."

"Gotcha".

Sebastian dio una palmada. "Siempre que he entendido funciones, fuera de ti." les ahuyentó. "Paso viva!"

_Una vez que se ha enviado a los sirvientes: h e prepara té por la mañana temprano y el desayuno i n tiempo para el despertar del maestro._

"Perdóneme, señor." Sebastián llamó a la puerta del joven maestro antes de entrar en el interior, rodando en el carro lleno de desayuno de la pareja. El demonio mayordomo abrió la cortina para que la luz del sol en, causando Ciel a quejarse de la luz brillante. Se dio la vuelta para escapar de la luz, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, acurrucándose más profundo. Ahora que estaba durmiendo en su cama todas las noches, había sacado bastante acostumbrados a ver la cara de otra persona de la mañana en comparación con las pocas primeras semanas.

"Es un buen día hoy." Sebastian notado una vez más, me había quedado dormido junto a Ciel y esta vez, yo tenía en mi brazo 'Ciel II' en vez de Chuky-por desgracia, ha estado metido en el armario.

"Es demasiado brillante .."

_El dueño de la casa, Earl Ciel Phantomhive gobierna un vasto dominio de t la edad de doce años. Él es también el presidente de Funtom,_ un _fabricante de juguetes y golosinas .. a nd Funtom ha crecido en una gran_ c_orporation en un plazo muy corto de tiempo w ith sus dotes de astucia y de gestión._

"El té de hoy es el Assam, ¿eh?" Ciel preguntó, bostezando.

"Así como yo exceptuar de la joven amo." Sebastian sonrió, tendiéndole su té y papel. "Había escuchado que las buenas hojas de té estaban listos en Assam, así que había un poco de enviado aquí".

"Por cierto, he invitado a los niños del orfanato de Earl Burton a la casa."

_Existe riqueza de un noble t o contribuir a la sociedad. Ellos practican la caridad u cantan sus abundantes fortunas. La familia Phantomhive distinguido a lso participa en actividades de voluntariado w ithout excepción._

"Esa es una idea espléndida. Cuando se nos unirán?" Preguntó Sebastián.

"Mañana." el conde respondió.

"Mañana ..?"

_¿Por qué este mocoso- joven amo. ¿Cree que puede conseguir cualquier cosa hecha s o mientras estoy aquí para cuidar de él? Trabaja su pueblo demasiado duro._

"Muy bien, señor." Sebastian sonrió, inclinándose. "Voy a entretener a nuestros huéspedes el más pequeño de la manera digna de ese nombre Phantomhive."

"Bueno." Ciel dijo, devolviéndole la taza de té acabado.

"Oh, sí, el _Herend Chinoiserie_ juego de té que usted pidió el otro día ha llegado, señor. " Él lo cambió de su ropa de dormir, y luego a su ropa para el día.

"Por lo tanto, el té de la tarde de hoy será _Keemun_ . " Y añadió: "También tenemos bayas, así que creo verano budín de pasas y otros frutos del bosque podría hacer muy bien. ¿Qué piensa usted?"

"Haz lo que quieras." El joven maestro respondió.

"Muy bien, señor." Sebastian dijo, atando pajarita del joven. "Entonces pondré sobre los preparativos para el futuro a la vez."

"Miss Yuri, debe despertar. Es de mañana." Enterré mi cabeza en la almohada, con cuidado para evitar la _pistola_bajo la almohada de Ciel. Vaya, adolescentes normales pondrían su teléfono debajo de la almohada no armas.

".. Cinco ... cinco minutos más ..." Hice el número cinco con los dedos. Sebastian suspiró tener que recurrir a otra forma de despertarme. Bruscamente levantó la, manta llena de plumas pesadas y sentí escalofríos aumento en mis brazos en el toque de los vientos de la madrugada en la habitación.

"Miss Yuri, no me hagas tener que poner en un cubo lleno de agua, por favor." Advirtió.

"Estoy despierto. Bien? Estoy despierto" Yo no quería estar despierto por un resfriado golpes de agua en la no era la manera de empezar un buen día.

"Bueno. Yo realmente no quiero usar ese tipo de métodos." Ciel miró como Sebastian sacó mis brazos antes de caer en el pecho, no podía soportar adecuadamente. Mis ojos aún cerrados y el pie siguiente, donde Sebastian va.

Sebastian se detuvo mi mano herida, ahora capaz de ver más claramente bajo el sol, se dio cuenta de la duquesa había arañado su poco profunda también. Al darse cuenta de una marcada forma de luna creciente que se extendió a través de mi mano.

"¡Oh, señorita Yuri, esto parece doloroso. Debemos conseguir este tratado pronto, perdóname por no hacerlo antes."

"Mi, Sebastian .. nunca fuiste esta amable conmigo cuando me negué a despertar antes." La frente de Ciel levantó. "No se están convirtiendo en débil, ¿verdad?" A pesar del tono lúdico y sarcástico en su voz, sin embargo, la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

Negó con la cabeza. "Por supuesto que no! Yo respeto señorita Yuri mucho más que algunos de los otros residentes mortales aquí, que voy a mantener el anonimato."

"Lo que sea. Date prisa y obtener su lista ya." El conde le dijo con un rollo de los ojos.

"Lo haré, señor." El mayordomo respondió, saliendo de la habitación conmigo.

_Ahora bien .. h ere comienza t del mayordomo trabajo rue._

"Bueno, vamos a empezar." Sebastian dijo, aplaudiendo. Cogió un oscuro y bar de cobertura con leche antes de cortarlas finamente en una tabla de cortar. Colocar en un bol sobre agua caliente por un tiempo, para que se enfríe. Esta crema fresca y llevaron juntos. Un Cointreau también se aplica cuando la mezcla se enfrió a la temperatura corporal. Mientras vierte en un molde, se oyó un fuerte grito de ayuda.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Se preguntó, caminando hacia la sala de lavandería. Abrió la puerta y miró dentro. "Mey-Rin? ¿Qué diablos está pasando," entonces el mayordomo fue bombardeado por la limpieza y un montón de burbujas de jabón.

"Señor Sebastian ~!"

"¿Por qué hay bubbles todas partes?" Sebastian suspiró, sabiendo escuchar a su razón ridícula suma que indica qué suceden sería puramente vacía de sentido común.

Mey-Rin levantó la caja de detergente, señalando las instrucciones. "Este detergente puse en" explicó, "Treinta cucharadas al igual que las instrucciones dicen, pero algo parece haber salido mal!"

El hombre tomó la caja, mirando a ella. "Mey-Rin .." dijo, "Esto lee tres cucharadas, no treinta."

"¿Eh?" ella gritó, "Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento!"

_¿Por qué este idiota- es decir, criada i t parece el problema n o ya se encuentra en su vista. ¿Por qué fracasa ella para darse cuenta t sombrero hay algo claramente erróneo w ith su propio cerebro y no instrucciones?Palabra de ello es que el público adora doncellas tontas. B ut no creo que nunca voy a entenderlo (y no tengo ninguna intención de siquiera tratar de hacerlo)_ - _.. Me gustaría retorcerle el cuello .._

"Haah .. bien." Sebastian suspiró, "Por el momento, deje esto a mí." Después de limpiar el desorden que el idiota de servicio y colgando la ropa de cama, volvió a su tarea original. Él se movía otra mezcla, cuando sonó una explosión y corrió al lugar.

"¿Qué es esta vez?" gritó el demonio, entrando en la cocina. Baldo, cubierto de manchas negras y con el pelo con gas contra el calor, se sentó en el suelo, mientras que la celebración de una gran arma militar. La cocina también se abre con el humo negro que sale de ella. "¿Qué demonios hiciste aquí?"

El chef sonrió. "Bueno, ya 'mira, tengo esta nueva arma de casa. Pero .." informó: "No funciona en absoluto."

El mayordomo se inclinó hacia delante en el agotamiento. "Hacer cordero asado con lavanda no requiere mucho calor .." declaró: "También, es que incluso una herramienta para cocinar?"

"Don'cha sudar los detalles!" Baldroy gritó antes de posar dramáticamente, "La cocina es arte y el arte es una explosión!"

_¿Por qué este imbécil- más bien, chef. Usted debe hablar acerca de la cocina después de h ave realmente algo "cocinado". creo que el ochenta por ciento de lo que m anaged a 'cocinar' ha sido el carbón. Así, guarde su arte para su peinado, un nd cocinero algo comestible contrario .. . pediré un deseo para que te conviertas carbón ti mismo .._

Sebastian se acercó a la nevera, mirando lo que había dentro. "Bueno, está bien," dijo, "Tenemos la carne y los vehículos de tierra, por lo que tendremos que conformarnos con eso."

Con esos elementos, el demonio se las arregló para hacer repollo relleno con ensalada de papas acuñadas. Luego ordenó al chef para limpiar antes de correr de nuevo a donde estaba antes. Murmuró entre dientes mientras lo hace acerca de no ser capaz de terminar nada. Como Sebastian volvió al trabajo, él se extendía una bolsa de azúcar marrón sobre una bandeja para hornear cuando algo se estrelló en la espalda. La acción le hizo derramar el contenido de la bolsa en todas partes. Miró hacia atrás, descubriendo que era el jardinero, que lloraba como un tonto.

El mayordomo miró con desesperación. "Ahora, es su turno, supongo .."

El chico lo abrazó, llorando más fuerte. "~ Uwah! Señor Sebastian!"

"No puedo distinguir una palabra si persisten con su llanto." El hombre suspiró, "¿Qué pasó?" Finny lo sacó al patio. Sebastian se quedó allí, mirando el desastre en incredulidad. Los árboles estaban desnudos como todas sus hojas estaban en pilas debajo de ellos.

"Yo iba a cortar las ramas .." Finny explicó en voz baja.

Sebastian miró hacia abajo. "El césped ..?"

"Lo siento mucho!" el muchacho exclamó: "Pero se me olvidó todo sobre el pulverizador de herbicidas que se rompa un tiempo!"

_¿Por qué este imbécil .. ESTA imbécil! ¿Cómo puede un jardinero ser tan torpe? Aunque dice el refrán, " Un idiota y un par de tijeras c un ser ambos de uso " Dar este idiota inútil, un par de tijeras i s problemas en sí mismo . Él se refiere a algo que sucedió t wo o tres días antes de ser 'un tiempo atrás. " La forma en que su cerebro puede fácilmente c ast lado un error de ese grado .. . He superado la ira .. y yo soy, de hecho, , más impresionado .._

"Haah .. No hay nada ni siquiera yo puedo hacer al respecto." El mayordomo suspiró enormemente, alcanzando dentro de su bolsillo en busca de una moneda de oro. "Ve a comprar algunos árboles en la tienda de jardinería."

"¿Qué clase de árboles debería obtener?" El jardinero sollozó.

"Tú eres el jardinero. El diseño del patio es su responsabilidad." Sebastian respondió: "Compra lo que consideren apropiado."

Los ojos del muchacho empezaron a brillar. "Entonces, ¡Entonces! Quiero hacer un patio", afirmó, "Tan grande como un robot combo!" El demonio se lo quedó mirando. A continuación, se miraron por un tiempo.

_He vivido durante bastante tiempo b ut este es mi primer encuentro con un ser del espacio exterior .. h ow no me ar esperar espond a su sonrisa radiante?_

"Señor Sebastián?" Finny llamó, rompiendo el hombre de su aturdimiento. "El joven master'll se enoja, así que por favor, dame el dinero en este rápido ~!" Él sonrió con dulzura, riendo. "Joder, no se puede dejar que su mente vagar." Sebastian le entregó una moneda de oro con rigidez, viéndole salir corriendo alegremente. Se quedó allí por un momento, mirando demacrado.

_Ya he tenido suficiente. unas camisetas tiempos como estos, y es .. quiero ver __**a ella.**_

Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el interior, en dirección hacia el jardín trasero.

_Un cuerpo flexible, f guientes pelo negro,_ f _ierce ojos que brillan como el ámbar._

" _Debo ir de prisa. "_ Pensó mientras se ejecuta, _"Al lugar donde me espera."_ Sus manos golpearon a la puerta, lanzando abierta. _"Sí. .. a ella .."_

"Meow ~ ~ ~"

El demonio se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera. En la parte inferior se sentó un hermoso gato negro con ojos de ámbar .. jugar conmigo. Que sostenía el felino cuervo en mis brazos mientras mis ojos se volvieron hacia él. Nos miramos el uno al otro hasta que otro maullido trajo mi atención mientras jugaba con la parte de adulación de mi vestido. Sebastian bajó los escalones y luego unirse a los dos.

_Y luego está también ella, que se había caído de la nada a la cama de mi maestro y en nuestras vidas ._

"No te he conocido como gatos" dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"Bueno, mi amigo Ola solía tener un gato pelirrojo llamado Ginger" (lo sé, no es muy original. Ella me dijo que ella llama el jengibre gato porque era el jengibre. Así originales (!)).

Yo mi mano como sus lindos patas se acercó, tratando de captar los dedos, "Tengo una alergia a los gatos, pues a lo mejor a la piel de los animales en general, pero en la mañana estoy bien. Es sólo por la noche, si estoy cerca de los gatos, me pongo las reacciones de alergia "

"Ah. Así como maestro Ciel. Él también tiene una alergia a los gatos", dijo Sebastián, coger el gato antes de acurrucarse cariñosamente el felino. Eso me hizo preguntarme, ya que no se preocupan por nadie en particular, si la única cosa que parecía, al menos, se preocupan por los gatos era.

"¿Cómo se llama?" Me di cuenta de la manga o del anime no dio al gato un nombre.

El mayordomo frunció el ceño. "Ah, ahora que lo mencionas. Parece que he olvidado el nombre de ella. He oído humano le gusta nombrar las cosas a añadir un poco de sentido de indivuduality sobre ellos .. vas a hacer el honor?"

Me frunció los labios, pensando en uno. Eché un vistazo al animal; formando una sonrisa.

"Luna".

"¿En serio?" Sebastian preguntó, levantando una ceja. "¿Por qué ese nombre?"

"Porque me gusta la luna y su pelaje es negro como la noche. La luna realmente ilumina la oscuridad, lo que hace que sea mejor que el sol." Le expliqué, contando los motivos con los dedos. "Y para los dos, sus ojos me recuerdan a mi amigo. Así, Luna."

"Eso es muy amable de su parte." El demonio se complementa.

"Nombrar algo es una cosa obvia en nuestra sociedad, no hay nada a ser visto como la bondad." Moví mis manos en declive, "oigo mundo de los demonios tiene mascotas." Dije, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Sebastian.

"Bueno, estoy sorprendido de que lo sabes. Sí, existen animales de allá, pero .." Sebastian respondió antes temblando ligeramente, "Dejan mucho que desear." Sé que los animales de allí se parece a los extranjeros de la película Alien VS Predator pero si he competido en el concurso de perro más feo del mundo con su mascota, el primer premio en el infierno sería la mía.

"Sí, así también hay otra razón por la que disfrutar de ellos." Afirmó, recogiendo Luna. Agarró su pata y empezó a aplastar la almohadilla de la misma. "Sus patas son tan suaves. Solo quiero abrazarla así para siempre." Parecía casi no demoníaca. Es decir, permite a los chicos ser grave, no es todos los días un demonio chupa alma tiene una debilidad por los gatos o cualquier otro animal para el caso.

"Hey, ¿cuántos años tienes?" De repente me pregunté.

"No lo sé. He existido desde que el hombre caminó en esta tierra de una forma u otra." Sebastián afirma en tono práctico-de hecho-, "Echo de menos los viejos tiempos. Fue durante una guerra. Los muertos y los moribundos en todas partes. Nadie prestó atención a cualquier persona que se estaba muriendo o ya muerto. Me sentía como una eternidad en ese momento. Era tan aburrido y sin brillo. Pero, en realidad, ni siquiera ha sido 100 años todavía ".

Le di una ceja miradas planteadas y me levanté a la torre por encima de él y le señalé mi dedo scoldingly: "Este día de hoy de la suya es la preciosa mañana de alguien que falleció ayer. Así apreciarlo, usted demonio valor vacío!"

Todos Sebastian podía hacer era abrir y cerrar en estado de shock mientras miraba hacia arriba. Por una vez, había estado sin palabras que sólo podía decir: "¿Perdón?"

"... Lo que sea", suspiré, estaba desesperado.

"No todas las personas del siglo 21 hablan como tú?"

"WTF?" Dije, ganando otra mirada confusa.

"Representa lo que el fuck" le expliqué.

"Eso lo explica todo." Rompí mis ojos hacia él. "Explique por qué?"

"Usted tiene esta peculiar manera en la que usted habla." Levanté una ceja, lo que indica que él elabora. "Hay una manera de acortar ciertas palabras ... por ejemplo, en lugar de no podía, que dijo que no podía. No es que eso es tan inusual en sí mismo, es sólo que lo hace con bastante frecuencia ... por ejemplo, todo el tiempo ".

Crap. Yo había pensado que estaba mezclando en bastante bien, el lenguaje se refiere. Sí, lo había leído Orgullo y prejuicio, una vez o dos veces-no he visto la película una vez, pero yo estaba durmiendo así que ... pero al leer / escuchar el lenguaje no equivalía necesariamente la capacidad de hablar en el aviso de un éndose de hombros me ofrecí a, "Eso es sólo la forma en que hablamos de dónde soy."

"¿Su pelo metido ya ..?" Me di cuenta, llegando a más y coger un largo mechón de cabello del hombre. "Te queda bien. Bueno, me voy a ver lo que Su Alteza Real" ha estado haciendo. Otra vez. Nos vemos. " Mis dedos delgados rozaron su mejilla ligeramente mientras sacaba mi mano.

"Dios mío .." Sebastian dijo, secándose la frente. "Después de innumerables interrupciones, esto era todo lo que podía sarna, ¿eh?"

Había oído sonidos pisando fuerte detrás de la puerta de la sala de exhibición. Con un fuerte golpe, la puerta se abrió de golpe como los tres sirvientes cayeron hacia abajo, con lo que el resultado de su misión caótica con ellos. Ellos se quejaron por su nombre antes de que se apagaba en el gran espectáculo que vieron. En varias mesas celebrada gigantescas esculturas de chocolate articulados del Big Ben, victorioso caballero y el puente de Londres.

"Wow ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~!" Finny impresionado.

"¿Son estos todos los dulces?" Mey-Rin Aske.

"Así que, esto es lo que estabas haciendo mientras nos hiciste hacer todo este trabajo?" Cigarrillo de Baldroy dejó su boca.

"Te hizo hacer todo el trabajo? Estamos invitando a los niños aquí mañana, así que esto es para ellos."

"Todo esto por unos mocosos?"

"Ese señor Sebastián para ti!" La criada y el jardinero vitorearon. El muchacho caminó hasta la escultura caballero con una mirada de confusión.

"Pero .. ¿qué tipo de estatua es esto?" Tal vez fue el jinete sin cabeza de la novela corta, La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow "? Pero, ¿no es asustar a los niños?

(¿Alguien ha visto la película La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow con Johnny Depp? Irónicamente él también hizo la película "From Hell", que es sobre Jack el Destripador)

El demonio se acercó por él con el ceño fruncido, luego dirección de la mirada de Finnian. "¿Qué quieres decir? Es el Earl Wild de los cuales usted es tan fon-!" Se detuvo en estado de shock por lo que la cabeza se supone que debe ser. "La cabeza del conde que coló de manera tan precisa es:" Se dio la vuelta para mirar a los tres repente.

"Hey, hey! Estuvimos trabajando hasta ahora!" Baldroy contrarrestado rápidamente.

"Sí, todo bien. Podríamos no tener la cabeza del conde!" Mey-Rin aseguró.

"Entonces eso significa .. Sr. Tanaka ~!"

Sebastian detuvo a media zancada, jadeando. Echó un vistazo a su reloj.

"No puedo lidiar con esto ahora es tiempo para el té por la tarde. Voy a prepararlo, así que por favor haga todo lo posible para buscar el Sr. Tanaka."

"Sí, señor!" Ellos saludaron.

Sebastian se precipitó a la kitched, tomando la comida cubierto y lo colocó en el carro. Se dirigió hacia el estudio de su maestro, pero su mente seguía volviendo a los siervos trío, preocupados.

_Dejando las cuestiones en manos o f los buenos-para-nada c me auses sinfín de preocupaciones. Tengo que volver tan pronto como sea posible ..._

Sebastián llegó a la puerta y la abrió, dando un paso dentro. "Perdóneme, señor .."

El demonio se desvaneció cuando entró a ver a su joven amo en el sueño profundo, su mano descansaba sobre la mía mientras yo tenía mi cabeza en su regazo. En mi brazo era ahora jefe desfigurado con marcas de mordeduras.

El demonio se inclinó sobre el agotamiento. "En serio .. joven maestro y la señorita Yuri .." Él se puso de pie, se acercó a la ventana abierta detrás de ellos para cerrarla.

"Ustedes incluso han dejado la ventana abierta. A pesar de mi presencia aquí, dejando a sí mismos completamente vulnerable nunca lo hará."

_Siervos inútiles._

_Un Maestro Mercurial._

_Una mujer coqueta._

_Ser un mayordomo es lejos de ser fácil. Pero me siento de esta manera de la vida no es tan malo .._

Él miró a los dos con serena pacífica en nuestra cubierta de chocolate labios. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su hermoso rostro por un momento. Él negó con la cabeza antes de gritar: "Joven maestro! Señorita Yuri! Por favor, despierta! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no se merienda a escondidas?"

"Y la señora Yuri, ¿cómo puedes alentar a esto?" Lo único que no sabía era que fui yo quien tomó la cabeza de la escultura y ganó a Ciel a comer conmigo diciendo: "La vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes lo que vas a conseguir." Quiero decir, que iba a necesitar un chivo expiatorio después de todo.

**A / N: Aquí está el capítulo 5! Yay, próximo capítulo contará con Jack el Destripador! No puedo esperar para empezar a escribir! Jeje, disfrutar! Opiniones tal vez?****  
****_******

**Agente Otaku Aquí******

**XDDD Aqui esta el quinto capitulo traducido, Por cierto, el autor a modificado el capitulo 9 y 20 Así que agregare las modificaciones No olviden en comentar, si tienen una pregunta nada mas dejala en los comentarios y se la traduciré al autor y el respondera :D ******

**Sayonara mis queridos lectores ;D******

**Alice Primera fuera :'D**


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI: Pleasure is my business**

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Jack el Destripador Arc-**

Capítulo VI:

Pleasure Is My Business

Título: A Kiss To My Prince

Resumen: Después de un incidente con todas las buenas intenciones se tuercen. Será Yuri poder entregar las consecuencias? Yuri despierta 125 años atrás en el pasado en la cama de Ciel. Atascado en 1887, ayuda a Ciel y Sebastian para completar su misión como "perro guardián" de la reina y también a lo largo del camino, todos los que han involucrado con ella, de alguna manera se ha ganado una emoción que una vez habían perdido

Maridaje: Sebastian x OC x Ciel con Claude x OC x Alois!

**"Mi nombre es Yuri Park. Hubo un incidente y me desperté en 1887. ¿Estoy loco, en coma o en el tiempo? Lo que ha pasado, es como si hubiera aterrizado en otro planeta. Ahora, tal vez si puede descubrir la razón, no puedo volver a casa ".**

Gracias chicos por los que revisaron y alertó a mi historia!

-Comentarios-

**love1398-** Vaya, muchas gracias! Estoy seguro de que disfrutará cómo retratar Jack el Destripador pronto jeje!

**KuraiNezumichan-** OMG si kuroshitsuji era real! KYAHH

**VampireSiren-** Jajaja, Lizzie algo me recuerda a mi amigo que no voy a llamado.

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan-** Gracias

**Invitado-** trato de actualizar la historia de todos los días o una vez dos días. Varía, pero sobre todo todos los días.

**sueño kirby-** Aww, gracias!  
Sacha Michaelis-Creo que será sorpresa que gana el corazón de Yuri

**Invitado-** Gracias! Estoy seguro de que le encantará lo que tengo en-almacena en el futuro!

**4 huéspedes-** Gracias chicos!

**IternetGrandpa-** Jaja, la verdadera

**YourTurnOnss-** Gracias

**TeenGenerations-** Pues aquí está!

**aliensinvasions-** Gracias!

**pandorasvenus-** Gracias

**WulfStave-** Aww, gracias!

**Yayyy ¡por fin! JACK THE RIPPER ARC ESTÁ AQUÍ! Esta es una de mis favoritas de arco junto al Arco Voyage Ship, que estoy seguro que les encantará DEFO!**

**Así que decido fusionar de alguna personaje de anime * Guiño guiño pista pista con manga capítulos arco y estoy seguro de que sabe que esas personas serán jeje.**

**Lo siento por la actualización en los momentos finales, que fue sobre las 11 aquí en Londres. Tuve que ir a Hampton Court con mi familia como paseo familiar y tal, y yo tenía un buen tiempo! Algunas de las habitaciones como que me recuerda a las casas de Ciel jeje.**

**Este capítulo contiene: 2 ª Arco de Kuroshitsuji manga y el anime 'Jack the Ripper Arco' 6/Episode capítulo 4**

Hoy por la mañana es un caos. Earl Burton había traído a los niños del orfanato que estaban presentando y después de Sebastian había reemplazado a la cabeza lo que comimos, que debo decir, estaba delicioso. Me parecía deseos de comer dulces y carnes, cuando estoy a punto de hacer magia días (o más como una mierda-es-aproximadamente-a-pasar no sé por qué tampón / periodo pad comercial tiene la gente sonriendo y saltando,. Wouldn ' No sería más conveniente si esas personas habían visto y empezar a cortar las cosas?)

Ahora, en la grande, salón tenía treinta niños corriendo con algún tipo de alimentos en sus manos o en la es que yo odio a los niños, me encantan. Sólo mis queridos en broma relacionados con la sangre. No estoy tan mal. Tuve mi primera experiencia de trabajo en la escuela San José, en Kingston, Londres y tuve el primer año (Kindergarten) y eran absolutamente una muñeca.

"Miss! Señorita! ¿Nos cuenta una historia?" Una niña con el pelo rubio y ojos azules, tan celoso, que estaba a punto cinco sostenía un libro. Oh! Me di cuenta, era uno de mis favoritos.

"OK!" Tomé el libro y empezar a leer.

"¿Has preparado todo lo que te he dicho?" Ciel preguntó mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar que me había dejado allí y de alguna manera, estaba preocupado. Yo no, pero para los niños. Dios sabe lo que había en su cabeza! Pensó.

"Sí, maestro. He empaquetado todas treinta y un juguetes Funtom como le ha indicado" Sebastian respondió, después detrás de su CONTRATANTE cerca.

"Goo-" Él no sabe qué esperar cuando entró en la habitación.

"-En el apogeo de la espada de mago Zykenfield, los soilders" cabezas volaron rociar la sangre. El campo de guerra se convirtió manchada de sangre como el soldado buscó sus miembros independientes, mientras gemía de dolor. Zykenfield gritó: "Matar a todos. Matar a todo ser viviente . Apuñalar el corazón del enemigo con la espada de la venganza. Saque sus corazones y los comen "Cerré el libro. **(1)**

"..."

Ciel sintió su temblor ceja.

Aspecto traumatizado en el rostro de los niños pequeños, la boca toda abierta, algunos con lágrimas o hipo mientras que otros miraban fascinados. Ciel miró rápidamente a Sebastián, quien entendió y llamó a los niños: "Ahora, aquí, aquí. Les damos las gracias por haber venido aquí y como un regalo, conde Phantomhive ha preparado un regalo especial" Los sacó de su estado de shock mientras seguían Sebastian entusiasmo, discutiendo entre sí qué podría ser.

Ciel, suspiró y se sentó a mi lado, tomando el libro y la lectura, "... ¿De verdad había que leer este libro a los niños?"

"Ah, era que los niños que vinieron a mí con un libro. Tengo que decir, esa chica tiene un sabor fantástico." Dije, tomando el libro de él y seguí leyendo. Ciel miró mientras que traer uno de su pierna hasta el pecho, otra izquierda colgaba y su cara apoyada en su mano cerrada en la que el brazo se apoyó en el brazo del sofá de dos plazas.

Era cerca de cinco páginas después lo noté su inmóvil estado pensando que era de la historia que les dije a los niños: "Mira, probablemente olvidan. Quiero decir, bueno, no, es muy difícil decirle a su promedio 9 años edad, de sus psicópata promedio. Niños aún se están formando su sentido de la ética en esta edad. Como he dicho, son básicamente los sociópatas. Usted no va a ser capaz de diagnosticar hasta que son 18. "

"Yuri .." Había una sensación de tirón en mi vestido y miró hacia abajo para responder a la tímida voz que dijo mi nombre. Fue Abbie.

Ella sin decir palabra estiró los brazos hacia mí y agachándose, cogió la niña de cinco años. Ella es un ser tímido que parecía no encajar con muchos otros niños, me di cuenta, pero apegado a los que se abrió a ella.

Entonces se levantó una flor, "Mira lo que encontré, Yuri. A flor."

Di un grito ahogado: "Es bonito. ¿Es para mí? ¿Puedo tomarla?" Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó la flor de su pequeña mano en la mía, "Gracias, Abbie." Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de descansar su cabeza en mi hombro mientras me mecía lentamente con dulzura.

"Le gustan los niños?" Ciel preguntó con asombro.

"Más o menos." Le dije: "Son muy lindo pero requieren mucha energía."

"Conteste sí o no." Suspiró en mi respuesta a la desaprobación, "es confuso."

"Eres un tonto." Negué con la cabeza, Ciel se veía llevado de vuelta y me dispara una mirada a elaborar más, "¿Por qué es todo negro o blanco con ustedes? No es tan simple como les gusta o no les gusta. Podría ser algo así como o tipo de aversión. Hay mucho de zonas de sombra ".

Se quedó callado. Sin dejar de mirar a la cara. ¿Había algo en la cara? Me llevé las manos a la cara y comienzo a frotar a cabo todo lo que estaba mirando.

Luego hizo más impensable (e inimaginables): él trajo a sí mismo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla. De repente, se levantó y se fue, y su cuerpo caminando rígidamente a medida que mi boca se abría abierto.

"Yuri, ¿está tu marido?" Abbie preguntó inocentemente.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿dónde aprendiste eso?" Me salpicó con horror como si acaba de preguntar acerca de los pájaros 18 + y las abejas. Mis mejillas se sentían calientan y se dieron cuenta de que estaba sonrojando furiosamente.

Mira de irritación (más como harto, aburrido y desagradable) apareció en el rostro del joven conde como Sebastian dejó montones de cartas limitadas sobre el escritorio. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el frente de su escritorio - algo Ciel desaprobó, diciendo que es una postura de macho, pero yo le dije que "la mente de su propio negocio de una manera agradable (no realmente).

Hoy en día, me puse el vestido de gasa de algodón-hem mangas geométrica de patrón mientras Ciel un traje verde con rayas. Decidí atar mi cabello en cola de caballo ya que el clima se estaba poniendo más caliente y más caliente.

Todavía estaba en una profunda reflexión sobre el beso en la mejilla. Tal vez fue como una manera de decir gracias? Pff. Fue Ciel Phantomhive, tiene demasiado orgullo para decir eso. Le miré, parecía bastante olvidado lo que había hecho.

Men. Hacer esperar es que los hombres, el que espera es la mujer. Sólo hay una persona que parece preocupar-Quiero decir, yo nunca había estado en el amor o una relación, pero mis amigos tiene y déjame decirte. Tagged, Facebook, Internet, ella se enamoró de este tipo Portugal y no fue bonito.

Quiero decir, nunca he estado en una relación, pero me parecía ser más profundo y saber lo que piensa en los hombres (Siempre y cuando no se trate de mí. Yo no sé lo que Sebastian y Ciel y los demás piensan de mí) para que venga a me de consejos de amor y sólo tengo la oportunidad de ver el lado malo y el hecho de que ella dijo que va a renunciar a chicos / amor para siempre y vivirá conmigo. Voy a ser la persona que sufre.

"Joven maestro, estas son las cartas que hemos recibido hoy." Sebastián comunicó con alegre sonrisa habitual.

"Es la temporada social de nuevo. Estas personas realmente no tienen nada que ver. Pasan todo el día de alojamiento bolas sin sentido, cortejar y bailar ... el estilo de vida de Londres es tan aburrido" Ciel se quejó.

Me eché a reír: "Espera hasta que lo que hacemos todos los días! Londres, en mi tiempo, el estilo de vida es_nunca_ aburrida "Yo evoco la vida de noche en Londres. Clubes nocturnos ruidosos, los centros nocturnos, los adolescentes borrachos, algunos dramas, y la muy buena pelea chicas en Facebook y Twitter-Lo mejor de las niñas lucha, se oye toda la historia _, mientras que_ la lucha continúa.

"Estoy seguro de que es 'nunca es aburrida" en su tiempo ... el conde de Warwick, el Barón de Bath, la condesa de Cardolan-"Ciel murmuró mientras arrojaba las cartas sin cuidado, después de todas las cosas que vio - su comportamiento , modales, lenguaje - que tenía una muy buena imaginación en lo futuro será como.

Mientras que Sebastián fue a hacerse cargo de otras necesidades, me encontré con bandejas que contienen aperitivos, té y tazas de porcelana.

"¿Alguna vez has visto una de estas dos personas?" Me mostró el periódico de manera aburrida.

"Nunca he visto a los esposos." , Le dije.

"Yo no he dicho que se casaron."

"Es obvio". He manifestado, "Mira la forma en que está apretando su mano con las dos suyas y que se inclina hacia ella y ver cómo se está torciendo lejos presentarse ante el macho alfa rica Ella es insensible;.? Él inseguro Eso es una trampa para el matrimonio, ni pasión.. Ella quiere que el macho dominante para elegir que ella pueda dejar de ser dominante ".

Ciel me miró como si me estuviera viendo por primera vez con el desconcierto en sus ojos brillantes y sonrisa boba, "Eres muy bueno. Usted podría trabajar para mí."

"¿Quieres ser mi jefe?" Yo bromeaba alegremente, sabiendo que él lo dijo como trabajador en su negocio legal.

"Uno nunca sabe. Nos podríamos aprender algo."

"Oh, estoy seguro de eso." Puse la bandeja sobre la mesa, tiró una silla y se sentó frente a él, "¿Por qué crees que he seleccionado china y mantelería?"

"Te gustan las cosas bellas."

"O tal vez yo sabía que te gustan." Le sugerí, "igual que yo sé lo que más disfruta de las trampas superficiales de la civilización."

"Estoy tan obvio, ¿no?" Él se rió entre dientes mientras vertía el té en la China y se lo entregó.

"Sólo porque usted trata de no ser." Le dije: "Te pasas la vida descubriendo lo que sucede bajo la superficie de la civilidad y el comportamiento aceptable. Así que es una versión para que usted pueda disfrutar de algo así como merienda cuando parece que, aunque sólo sea por un momento, el mundo realmente civilizado. "

Ciel se quedó en silencio mientras continuaba: "Lo más revelador de nadie es lo que les da miedo. Y sé lo que teme más que nada, Ciel".

"¿Cuál es?"

"Ser conocido." He manifestado, "no se puede aceptar para poder saber lo que realmente deseas, porque eso significaría que yo conozco. Algo, por cualquier razón, te pasas toda tu vida asegurándose de que nadie más lo hace.

"Yuri, eres un antropólogo".

Simplemente sonreí, "Más té?"

Su mano se detuvo cuando vio el símbolo familiar estampada en la carta adjunta.

**Veranos de Inglaterra son muy cortos. Es el más caliente de mayo a agosto. La gente lo llama Aristócratas "La estación" de todo el mundo están invitados a Londres para muchos eventos sociales.**

Las escaleras fueron sacados de debajo del carro como Sebastian abrió la puerta a su amo y yo, "Joven Maestro, se ha pasado un tiempo desde que te fuiste último en salir, ¿no es así?" Ciel agarró su sombrero de copa, "no podría ser más cuidadosa que envió esa carta ... No me gusta ir a lugares con mucha gente."

Por "evento especial" pública y, ahora era dolorosamente metí en esto, vestido de captura piel apretada. A pesar de que se veía bien en mí y me hizo ver mi cuerpo era delgado de lo que fue sin embargo fue literalmente aplastando mis órganos. Ahora sé lo que se siente al ser aplastado hasta la muerte.

La mañana de hoy el caos, pensé mientras me alisaba mi dolor de garganta por todos los gritos. Ciertamente, los funcionarios tuvieron la idea equivocada de que detrás de mi puerta, yo y Sebastian estaba "haciendo algo" aka cita. Sebastian sólo lo explicó con una sonrisa, que terminé con mi ir a la biblioteca de la casa para buscar las palabras y estaba correcta avergonzada. Ugh, que utiliza palabras como esa? Bueno, la gente del siglo 19 y ya que estoy en el siglo 19 sería perfectamente normal, pero en serio, Sebastian podría haber dicho el sexo o viaje entre dos personas, etc

"Pero tal vez el estar lejos de la mansión está bien también, para variar." Ciel dijo, caminando dentro de la sala cubierta con famosas rayas blancas y negras y corrector de las habitaciones patrón que era muy popular en el siglo 19.

"¿No es mucho más tranquila y sin los cuatro a su lado?" Preguntó Sebastián. La creación de dicho grupo en la cara de la cabeza. Estoy seguro de que Sebastian es más feliz que Ciel, estar lejos de los criados.

Ciel me miró: "Bueno, usted no es tan locuaz como normalmente lo es."

"... Este corsé me está matando. No hables a mí. Creo que tengo que ir al hospital." Murmuré. Sentencias acaba de salir de mi boca en murmullo irreconocible. Ciel sweatdropped.

Como Sebastian abrió la puerta de la sala de estar, nos detuvimos en el lugar. La habitación una vez limpia y amueblada estaba en desorden irreconocible como si el huracán había llegado y barrió las cosas en todo los lugares, las botellas estaban en el suelo, armarios y todo lo operable fue abierta o rota, cubiertos bien preparado ahora por todo el piso, cada recovecos y rincones escondidos vez era ahora de par en par. Me recordó a una casa que ha sido burglarised sólo los 'ladrones' todavía estaba allí buscando:

"Caray, ¿de dónde se ponen las hojas de té en esta casa?" Madame Red quejó, descuidadamente lanzar pedazos de papeles ahora por toda la habitación y el aire detrás de ella. Lau, que estaba de rodillas mientras miraba en el florero de aspecto tradicional, "No encuentro tampoco."

Detrás de ellos estaba temblando nerviosamente hombre tranquilamente sentado en la única silla de lo que parecía ser tocado por las manos destructivas. Grell, me reconoció. Él era uno de mis personajes favoritos (para su alivio cómico) pero su obsesión por ser una niña nacida en el cuerpo equivocado y Sebastian algo me asustó.

"Madam Red? Lau ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ciel preguntó, sorprendido al ver a su casa de pueblo totalmente destruido.

Los invitados se detuvieron, a medio camino de la búsqueda de bolsas de té.

"Ah, regresó tan rápido." Madame Red observó decepcionado. ¿La casa todavía estar de pie si no hubiéramos llegado antes?

"Desde mi pequeño sobrino lindo está en Londres, ¿cómo podría yo no vengo usted visita mientras estoy aquí?"La baronesa pelirrojo dio una sonrisa socarrona.

Lau también dio su sonrisa. "Hey, Earl. He oído que muchas cosas interesantes que suceden aquí." Lau comentó antes de caminar hacia mí, tomando mi mano en la suya, "Pero en general, he venido a ver a mi hermosa Luoyan**(2)** "Mi cara se quedó perplejo antes de cambiar rápidamente con una sonrisa no parecer grosero. No sé mucho acerca de la historia y de las culturas china, el infierno ni siquiera sé el nombre del _actual_ presidente de Corea del Sur, en este momento, pero que se trataba de una mujer.

"Muchas gracias." Le di las gracias. Casi me sorprendió cuando Ciel duramente tomó mi mano de Lau de y me llevó al asiento de al lado. Para Madame Red, el gesto no pasó desapercibido.

Ahora nos sentamos en la sala de estar reorganizado después de Sebastian había puesto fin a la destrucción mediante la búsqueda de las hojas de té .. La mesa de café a largo celebró deliciosos pasteles y dulces y tazas de té. Sebastian vierte té en la taza de Madam Red mientras se respira el aroma de ella.

"Este aroma es agradable .." Ella comentó: "¡Qué manera única de remojo."

"El té de hoy es un Jackson de 'Earl Grey'." Sebastian sonrió, después de todo era su trabajo como mayordomo para tratar a los huéspedes justo en nombre de Phantomhive.

Dio un pequeño sorbo y sus ojos se agrandaron, impresionados. "Es el mismo tipo de té, pero sin embargo, la forma en que usted hace una gran diferencia," ella observó con sorpresa antes de señalar con el mayordomo mirando sombrío detrás de ella. "Grell, debe seguir su ejemplo."

"De todos modos" Madam Red decía mientras Sebastian miró a Grell con un momento de la sospecha. Llegó tras él y acarició su espalda, lo sorprendente. "No importa qué, cada vez que te veo, sigues siendo tan guapo ... ¿por qué no simplemente bastante trabajo aquí y venir a servir a mí!" Esta acción casi causó Sebastian perder el equilibrio de su bandeja de té, _casi._

Ciel tosió, asfixia té en la garganta. ¿Por qué estaba siempre rodeado de gente tan inapropiadas? Él pensó, mirando hacia mí-Lo miré con un mensaje "No te atrevas a ir allí ', tengo una idea de lo que estaba pensando, y luego su tía.

"Madam Red!" Él reprendió a sí mismo antes de recoger con la expresión seria, "Vamos a hablar ahora en serio ... He escuchado sobre el caso de las prostitutas que están siendo asesinados en Whitechapel."

"¿Te refieres a lo que ha estado en las noticias últimamente sin parar? Sé de ella. Sin embargo ... ¿qué piensas?"¿Eh? ¿Era Jack el Destripador arco ya? Sin parar en las noticias? ¿Qué noticias hay? Desde la mirada se me estaba dando por Ciel, Madam Red, Lau y Sebastian, tuve la sensación de que era una gran causa. Quiero decir, sí lo es. Es Jack el Destripador que estamos hablando aquí. Pero nunca he escuchado en las noticias ya.

Fue probablemente no leo o veo las noticias. Quiero decir que es lo que chismes y la revista Sun fue para! Pero no, yo no veo ninguna noticia. Yo no sabía que había noticias de la BBC hasta el año pasado o el hecho de mi casa fue atacada por Corea del Norte hasta que mi amigo me llamó gusta 7am a preguntarme si estaba decir, duh! Yo estaba en el Reino Unido no Corea.

Pensé que estaba siendo PUNK'D. Una vez más. Y luego estaba Twitter, Facebook, crisis de noticias y yo era 'Oh ... es verdad ... "

Cambiando de tema.

La sonrisa de Lau profundizó a pesar de que no hizo otras acciones que no sean 24/7 sonrientes "Pero ... tiene que haber algo más que eso, ya _estás_ aquí. "

"Sí. Esto no es un homicidio simple. Es psicótico ... mejor aún, anormal. Eso es lo que se refiere a _ella_ . " Ciel debe estar refiriéndose a la Reina

Respondió Sebastian. "La víctima Mary Ann Nichols ... se rompió en pedazos con una especie de instrumento de corte especializado. Las heridas parecía que estaban de algún tipo de herramienta afilada, con cortes rápidos, con una muerte dolorosa"

"La policía y otras prostitutas llaman el asesino .. -"

"'Un día los hombres mirarán atrás y dirán que dio a luz al siglo XX." Incondicionalmente dije mi pensamiento fuerte y que me miraba en el aspecto extraño "-Jack el Destripador!" -Grité, terminando la frase por él. Espero que no piense más que un pensamiento al azar. Era una cita de Jack el Destripador en una de sus supuestas cartas enviadas.

¡Sí, mi caso más favorito en la historia! Después de todo, he visto la película 'From Hell', con Johnny Depp, que debo decir que estaba correcta triste pero me estaba riendo todo el camino a través de la película. Creo que asustó a mi madre.

Lau asintió, "Bueno, señorita Yuri, se enteró del caso, después de todo." luego alzando la copa a los labios. "Y yo también soy muy curioso para ver lo que el perro guardián de la reina será olfatear. Sin embargo ..." Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se levantó del asiento. "... ¿Tienes el valor para contemplar la escena del crimen?"

Ciel se recostó, indiferente. ".. ¿Qué quieres decir?"

El chino comenzó a caminar hacia Ciel. "Sonreí una fiera en la escena del crimen. Este asesinato es sin duda un loco anormal. ¿Estás preparado para eso, conde Phantomhive?" Lau que levantó la mano para cheeck de Ciel.

"Estoy aquí para eliminar la fuente de _su_ angustia. No me hagas perder el tiempo con sus preguntas sin valor. "

Lau, satisfecho, "... No está mal. Esa mirada en tus ojos es bueno."

"La escena del crimen? De verdad, podemos ir allí?" , Le dije.

Este gana otro aspecto 'weirdo loco' de los grupos. Tenía la sensación de que estaban en algún misma línea: "¿Una mujer? En la escena del crimen horrendo? Lleve en la silla desmayo!

Madame Red miró Lau, "¿Sabes dónde está la escena del crimen es?" Bueno, la víctima es Mary Ann Nichols, de espera en el que se encontró ... "ella se encontró tirado en el suelo delante de una entrada estable cerrada en la fila de Buck. Recité la información que yo recuerdo haber leído.

"Fila de Buck", le dije.

Ciel y Sebastian me miraron el uno al otro antes, "... ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?"

"Ah, duh!" ¿Si alguna vez vuelvo a casa, estoy tan iba a Amy (otro amigo mío que comparte misma obsesión de las películas de terror y esta conmigo) que vi a Jack el Destripador y la escena del crimen en el primer punto de vista. Además, yo no tengo que escribir más ensayos porque me trajo 'traumáticos' recuerdos se pierda probablemente me va a dar a prisión 2 meses de excusa.

"Duh!" Se inclina la cabeza en confusión. Ah, claro, la palabra "duh" se inventó en 1963.

"Esto significa" sí "con sarcasmo"

"Ah" Ellos asintieron, entendido.

El viaje en autobús era incómodo porque estaba atrapado en medio de Ciel y Lau, que estaba silencioso y ojos bajos y muy lejos. El joven chino hizo girar su dedo alrededor de mi largo mechón de pelo que se coloca sobre el brazo distraídamente.

Sebastián nos miraba desde el otro lado del pequeño espacio que se podría señalar que parecía asustado. Un poco rígida. Quiero decir que yo estaría con todas esas miradas perversas que ya ha Madam Red y Grell, que intentó no quedar atrapados.

Sebastian no tardaría en venir a olvidar todas las miradas y los toques que ya ha Madam Red porque mientras observaba dejarme jugar Lau con mi pelo casi boredly.

Pronto llegamos a la escena del crimen dejando el coche con Grell y el cochero, alertando a otros espectadores murmuraban al ver la ropa - que se pegan hacia fuera como un pulgar dolorido - Fuera de aburridas, habitantes vestidos harapientos. Los astilleros Escocia estaban tratando de hacer todo lo posible para evitar que alguien se acerque y nuestra presencia parecía haber empeorado. Varios detectives y sobre todo Arthur Randall que no parecía feliz en nuestra apariencia.

Ciel se estremeció, llevando su mano a la boca de la náusea repentina venir. A pesar de muchos años de trabajos subterráneos que involucraban matar y tal, él nunca le gustó ni todavía se utiliza para nada de esto. Los olores de las muertes que lo rodeaban desde que tenía 10 años. Él nunca disfrutó ni le gusta esas cosas.

Señora roja parecía más tranquilo, ya que era un médico, este tipo de cosas que estaba acostumbrada, pero la mirada en sus ojos me dijo que, al igual que la mayoría de asesinos en serie, obtuvo liberación durante revisitar la escena del crimen y mirando el trabajo que ella y su socio en el crimen había hecho.

Lau, que sonreía como siempre, pero parecía estar más centrado en mi reacción mientras Sebastian celebró mismo interés, aunque su expresión era indiferente.

El detective, que llegó a conocer como James Bradley habló primero, aclarándose la garganta, "Hola, conde Phantomhive, el señor Sebastián, el señor Lau y Mississippi.?"

"Yuri". Saludé.

"Encantado de conocerte". Él asintió con la cabeza antes de informar: "Para el caso, podemos pensar que son las otras prostitutas que mata. Muchas prostitutas suelen matar por dinero, drogas. Me he entrevistado con algunos de su socio y me dice que ella tiene antecedentes de agredir a algunos de sus .. um ... los clientes también, que tendrán que entrevistar al prostíbulo al parecer ella trabaja pulg "

Vi la ropa que no era capaz de ser cubierto con la manta blanca y su ropa. Ella era la más alta prostitutas pagadas en el Whitechapel parecer y, ciertamente, su ropa era algo más de lo que podía permitirse.

"¿Cuánto se pagó?" Me interrumpí, ganando otro miradas extrañas de los transeúntes y el trío.

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Cuánto se pagó? Para el sexo." James miró sorprendido por mi lengua y parecía necesitar la silla desmayos más que yo, junto con los mirones que aunque se utilizan esas palabras, que nunca oyeron hablar de una señora de clase social más alta.

"Um .." Se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta con torpeza mientras se ponía a través de su bloc de notas, "£ 2"

"Si lo que dijo era cierto que la forma en que se comporta ella sólo hace daño a sí misma." Le expliqué. Esto le valió una mirada curiosa de otras prostitutas.

"¿Y por qué es eso?" Arthur finalmente habló. Él realmente estaba buscando la oportunidad de hacerme con la guardia baja, ¿no?

"Lista de clientes de una escolta es la inversión más importante que tiene. Es su ingreso diario _y_ su paquete de retiro cuando se vende la lista. " Le expliqué.

"Así que no está trabajando con un ... burdel, es ella?" Negué con la cabeza. "No señora permitiría una escolta para hostigar a sus clientes."

"¿Qué pasa con el ... uhm ... tipo de trabajo que realizan los empleados? ... Uhm ... Somos una especie de operar bajo la suposición de que esto ... uhm ... ella era quizá ... uhm ... matado porque ella no ... uhm ... realizar una determinada espe ... acto ... ". Fue desgarrador verle retorcerse así. Tan ingenuo.

"¿Qué tienes en mente, cariño?" Se dieron cuenta de que era de repente mucho más maternal que hace un minuto.

"Ni siquiera me ... no sé ..."

. "Si se me permite, creo que estamos viendo todo mal empezar con esta pregunta: ¿por qué un hombre de pagar a una mujer esa cantidad?" Le pregunté. Ciel, Sebastian, Lau y Madam Red escucharon con interés, mientras que otras prostitutas parecían conectarse con mi tesis.

"No se trata de sexo" He manifestado. Pocas personas parecen inquietarse en otra palabra muy directa.

"Por supuesto que tienes que ser bueno en la cama para tener éxito, pero esa es la parte fácil." A juzgar por mis últimas conquistas que no estaba tan seguro de eso.

"¿Cuál es la parte más difícil?" -Preguntó James, anotando algunos puntos pines.

"¿Qué quieren los hombres, más que las no-ataduras sexo, es un terapeuta. Alguien que va a absorber la peor parte de su personalidad. Sus miedos y sus inseguridades. Todo lo que no se puede llevar a casa a su esposa."Debido a los machos alfa no llegan a ser inseguros. Parejas heterosexuales hacen la vida tan complicada con todas estas reglas y modelos a seguir. Fue lamentable.

"Eso es lo que una señora debería chicas novio que hacer. ¿Cómo hablar con estos hombres. Cómo escuchar. No me malinterpreten. Desviación viene con el territorio. No puedo decir cuántos hombres tienen que ser sumisas como salida de sus trabajos muy estresantes. te puedo decir, que si el sexo era la razón por la que fue asesinada, ella habría sido mucho antes de que ella cobra £ 2 ".

Esto pareció ganar un poco de respeto por parte de las prostitutas. Sus ojos brillaban de que por una vez, su trabajo era considerado más ... importante y respetable de la manera que les representaba. Pero sobre todo, se acordaban de memorizar lo que dije. Para escuchar. Para hablar con esos hombres.

"Así que no es la forma en que estas mujeres actuaron ... um ... en la cama, que es la forma en que actúan fuera de él." Asentí con la cabeza.

Luego volví mi atención al cuerpo caído estaba cubierto de un manto blanco sucio que llevan sangre é hacia y levanté la manta con las manos enguantadas. Las personas se quedaron sin aliento como el trío remató un poco. Justo lo que fueron las mujeres del siglo 21 les enseña y actuar que eran capaces de actuar de esta ... lo normal frente a un cadáver?

Hmm ... no es muy diferente de las películas, ¿verdad? Me refiero a la sangre y las tripas efecto.

"Tal vez, mataron a estas mujeres porque son más accesibles?" Arthur comentó más frialdad. En otras palabras, porque eran tan sólo las prostitutas. Bueno, si llegara a ser en el siglo 21, seguro que obtendría un infierno de un tiempo de feminista.

"El señor Randall, en el lugar de donde vengo, hay una cita de 'La prostituta no es, como reclamo, la víctima de los hombres, sino más bien su conquistador, fuera de la ley, que controla los canales sexuales entre la naturaleza y la cultura.'" I replicó. En otras palabras, las mujeres eran el que estaba _en_ control. No los hombres, ya que parecía que creo.

Dicha persona me dio una mirada y, a cambio, recibió algunas miradas de otros propios y una mirada de respeto hacia mí prostitutas. Hey, me llaman feminista o lo que sea, pero seamos sinceros, si alguna mujer fue en el siglo 19, que se convertiría en uno en un segundo. Me quedé mirando el escolta muertos en la tristeza. Era su trabajo que los hace uno de las víctimas de alto riesgo realizados.

Entonces, Arthur Randall habló de nuevo: "Es una cita muy admirable, señorita Yuri Sin embargo, sería mejor si ahora tomamos el cuerpo al Undertaker? Después de todo, las calles necesitan ser limpiados."

Asentí con la cabeza.

"El señor Bradley, por favor asegúrese de que la máquina de imprimir imprimir esto en su diario tan pronto como sea posible puede haber algunas personas que han visto a esta persona:. The Ripper es un desorganizado, asesino paranoico Él es un hombre blanco en sus últimos 20 años. a los 30 años "Yo esperé a que lo escriba y me aseguré de que presenté este perfil para los espectadores que escucharon con fascinación. Sabía, criminología y perfiles todavía estaba en su infancia, etapa-la primera conocida fue el oficial médico, Thomas Bond que fue famoso asociado con Jack el Destripador caso.

"¿Quién fue criado en un hogar marcado por un padre pasivo o ausente y una madre dominante que también puede haber sido promiscuo y / o alcohólico. Más tarde se convirtió en un introvertido, solitario, antisocial, que establece los incendios y los animales torturados como una salida para su ira . En el momento de los asesinatos, él habría estado en calma, tranquilo y discreto y ". Me detuve un momento, como James descrito abajo furiosamente con asombro en sus ojos.

"Si él tiene un trabajo, habría elegido una en la que él podría seguir sus intereses, como un trabajador de la morgue, el carnicero, el ayudante del empresario de pompas fúnebres, el personal del hospital de bajo rango, etc (la forma en que el Destripador cortó los órganos de sus víctimas sugiere algún conocimiento anatómico) ". Hizo otra pausa.

"Los tiempos de los asesinatos indican que habría tenido días de descanso en algunos fines de semana y días de fiesta y podía ir y venir de su casa a su antojo, sin que nadie lo note. También es probable que no se casó ni involucrado en una relación comprometida, la mayoría de los su relación con las mujeres después de haber sido muy probablemente prostitutas ". Ciel, Sebastian, Lau y Madam Red quedé impresionado. Lo mismo hicieron los tres policías que nunca conocieron a una mujer de esta inteligencia.

"Puede que tenga algún defecto físico que le hacía sentirse inadecuado o poco atractivo. Debido a una auto-imagen negativa, que muestra rasgos paranoides y llevó uno o varios cuchillos con fines de autodefensa. Pubs y Antes de los asesinatos, él pudo haber visitado borracho con el fin de hacer sus necesidades de cierta tensión. Él también pudo haber sido visto vagando por las calles en busca de posibles víctimas. Es posible que se encontraba en un punto entrevistado o interrogado por la policía ". Terminé.

Mientras esperábamos por el entrenador para llegar al lugar deseado, Sebastián le preguntó, "Miss Yuri, la descripción que diste ... Estoy bastante sorprendido por el gran conocimiento que tiene de la ciencia forense."

"Bueno, si nos fijamos en la víctima y la forma en que perdieron la vida, usted puede sentir que clase de persona es los asesinos." Le expliqué, apoyada la cabeza en el hombro de Lau, que parecía más que dispuesto a prestar su "Ah, y mentí."

Esto sorprendió a los grupos, "¿Quieres decir, la elaboración de perfiles que le diste es falso?" Preguntó Sebastián.

"Medio. Algunos. Sólo lo hice para que la gente no conseguirá en el camino de Ciel. Ese señor Randall, él es una persona ambiciosa que se dedica a su trabajo. El trabajo de Ciel es bastante opuesta y va en contra de sus códigos morales." Ciel asintió en señal de aprobación. Me parecía lo sorprendió a menudo, de mi personalidad descuidada a un lado más serio, inteligente.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿cuál es el _verdadero_ perfil? " Preguntó el mayordomo demoníaco.

Sonreí, "Te lo diré cuando lleguemos allí."

El corazón me latía de emoción y felicidad. Quiero decir, Undertaker fue uno de mis personajes favoritos de Kuroshitsuji manga!

Estamos ahora frente a un viejo edificio de aspecto poco firme. El lugar parecía abandonar el estado en que estaba en cierto modo me recuerda a esas casas encantadas que se ven en las películas de terror. El muro de piedra gris estaba cubierto de grietas y muchas manchas de suciedad.

Dos lápidas dispuestas junto a la entrada, junto con un gran ataúd sucio cubierto de telarañas. Una señal de agrietamiento establecido anteriormente en forma no tan recto, un cráneo más deseado de la piedra blanca, y el nombre de la empresa, Undertaker, fue anhelado en letras grandes.

"... ¿Dónde estamos?" Lau terminado. Siempre los más callados.

Madam Red comenzó a gritarle: "¿Sólo habla Inglés y que no lo ha leído?" Desde mi experiencia, las películas, que siempre fue, la gente tranquila y sonriente alegre que eran los villanos de terror.

Abrió la boca, pero Sebastian lo interrumpió.

"Conocido del joven maestro es un empresario de pompas fúnebres."

"Un empresario de pompas fúnebres?" Preguntó Madam Red, sorprendida.

Como llegamos, mis ojos vagaban por la habitación. El interior estaba oscuro a pesar de que estaba en penumbra por las varias velas que se colocan alrededor de la sala. Ataúdes cubrían el área y en los estantes había libros y frascos etiquetados que contenían los elementos que se ven en la ciencia de laboratorio o durante la disecció miró a su alrededor para el dueño, que parecía un poco inquieto y más en guardia de lo habitual. Bueno, Undertaker no tenía tiempo para salir de la nada.

"¿Está usted en Undertaker?"

Su risa marca proviene de una de ataúd colocado extraño. Abrí la puerta como lo haría a un niño escondido, "Te encontré!"

Undertaker salió, "Oh, una hermosa dama en este humilde lugar. Por no hablar de que es un lugar bastante oscuro para una dama." Madam Red, Lau y Grell fueron el shock aún de miedo, temblando mientras miraban al hombre. Ciel palideció un poco, mientras que Sebastian movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

"¿Su Señoría, finalmente, decidió entrar en el ataúd que hice especialmente para ti?"

"¿En serio? Ciel tiene un futuro ataúd? ¿Puedes hacer uno? Siempre quise saber cómo se sentía estar en el ataúd." Toqué el material, era suave, mullido y saltos.

"Yo siempre quise tener un ataúd rosa." Ahora estaban realmente bien asustado excluyendo Undertaker y Sebastián (más o menos). Undertaker estaba feliz de que finalmente encontró su partido, alguien que entienda su gusto!

"¡Cómo! ¡Qué maravillosa persona que trajo a mi casa, Earl! Ella es sin duda una diferente ... voy a decir, peones".

Ciel entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

"Oh, yo no soy un peón." Yo dije: "Yo soy su frenemies!" Mirada confusa plasmada en sus rostros.

"Es un juego de palabras con el amigo y el enemigo. Alguien que es un amigo, pero a veces discuten y pelean."Le expliqué.

"Hm, lo que es una palabra ingeniosa de hacer señorita Yuri" Lau comentó. Le sonreí como un agradecimiento.

The Undertaker se alejó, caminando hacia la parte posterior. "Entonces vamos a tener una charla. Voy a hacer un poco de té o algo así." Dijo, moviendo a su alrededor. "Por favor, tome asiento primero, voy a hacer el té"

SIT-DONDE? eran sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Me senté en la parte superior de un ataúd, que era bastante cómodo, por supuesto, este pueblo del siglo 19 no fue tan adaptable como la gente del siglo 21 es.

Quiero decir ¿has visto la cara cuando escuchamos las ventas en River Island. Una vez que la gente tranquila y amable que se conviertan en algo salvaje. Casi me maté a mi **propia madre -** Sí, la gente, por la mujer que me dio a luz. ¿Estaba tratando de justificar la cotización "Lo que yo empecé, tengo que terminar 'o algo así? ¿Quién tomó la última falda, que me agarré por primera vez por el camino antes de que yo estaba, literalmente, arrojé hacia el espejo. Esa mujer.

Tomó algún tiempo, pero se las arreglaron para situaron con cualquier objeto que no sea ataúdes que pudieron encontrar, empezó a hablar.

"¿Quieres oír hablar de Jack el Destripador?" Sacó lo que parecía una galleta en forma de hueso de la urna. "Todo el mundo ha tenido miedo de esta perturbación" Se mordió en la cookie. "Pero esta no es la primera vez que he tenido un cliente de esa manera."

Asentí con la cabeza en señal de aprobación mientras masticaba la cookie, "Oh, Dios mío. Esta cookie es increíble. ¿Qué es? Como un canela, sin más como manzana ... queso manzana? No, definitivamente canela .. tal vez queso ... " Ciel tenía ganas de facepalm mientras seguía a masticar mientras que sentarse en un ataúd, no obstante.

Sintió miedo de lo que vendrá en el futuro del siglo 21.

"¿Por qué, gracias señorita Yuri. Es la canela", dijo, confirmando mi sospecha.

"No es la primera vez?" Madam Red repitió, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

The Undertaker continuó masticar sus cookies. "Se ha pasado antes, un caso en el que murieron las prostitutas."Extendió jarrón con una cruz "¿Le apetece una galleta, Milord?" Ciel negó con la cabeza un educado _no gracias_ , mirando enfermizo y pálido mientras miraba a las cookies.

"De hecho, la forma en que perdieron la vida era muy similar también. Pero al principio, la policía no piensa mucho en estos casos. Aunque todas las prostitutas asesinadas tenían algo en común"

Oh, yo sabía dónde iba.

"Bueno, ¿qué podría ser?" Él preguntó: "Lo que podría ser? ¿No te gustaría saber?"

"Ya veo. Eso es lo que es." Lau dijo de repente, mirando al hombre. "Eres muy bueno en los negocios, empresario de pompas fúnebres. ¿Cuánto quieres por la información?"

"¿Cuánto?" El extraño hombre repitió, caminando rápidamente hacia Lau e inclinándose sobre él. "Yo no deseo ni una sola de las monedas de la reina!" Se volvió luego a Ciel, que parecía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, acariciando su rostro. "Muéstrame una 'primera risa tasa' si lo hace, no importa lo que quieres saber, te lo diré ...!" A continuación, comenzó a gemir de placer al pensar en lo que fuera que estaba hablando.

"Fu .. Earl, si ese es el caso, déjame manejar esto. El tigre dormido de la fiesta del año nuevo Shanghai, también conocido como mi alma. Esto debería convencer a usted!" Lau hizo una pausa para efecto dramático y sonrió. **(A / N: tipo Lau me recuerda a esta canción kpop llamado "Romance Shanghai por Orange Caramel Escuchar es muy bueno y el baile es muy chino relacionado como en como arte marcial con poco Girlyness y. canción es tan agradable y las letras son tan divertido)**

"¿Te gusta?" Él dijo, y fue respondido con nada más que el silencio o no?

"Parece que todavía no hablaba, Lau ... No puede ser ayudado" Señora dijo, caminando adelantarlo. "Entonces, señora Rojo, una belleza de la alta sociedad, se que mi apariencia actual. Si yo le pregunto, él estará seguro de que nos diga!" De repente, el demonio cubierto los oídos de su amo: "Así pues ... se convierte en ... ¡Así que ... también ..."

Lo siento mucho, pero Siglo 21 cinco años de edad puedo hacerlo mucho mejor. Había un incidente con mi amigo Chenique, su madre, su tía y su hermana menor-5, se encontraba en la estación de tren y vamos a decir, que la mamá estaba amenazando el vagabundo con una botella rota de cerveza, que se estrelló contra la pared, con cinco años de edad se acaba de seguir repitiendo "Vete a la mierda. Vete a la mierda, no te atrevas a hablar con mi madre así .. "

-Una hora más tarde,

"Ahora, estamos a dos." Sonrió anticipadamente, observando a los dos.

"Yo me encargo." Yo les dije, me fui hacia Undertaker que estaba sonriendo y esperando una broma, hice lo que una mujer puede hacer en esta situación para conseguir lo que quiere. Un niño pequeño-como beso en la mejilla la primera muerte de Dios en forma tímida de decir por favor.

Sebastian congelado a la acción inesperada, le tomó unos momentos para darnos cuenta de que había un niño (?) Aquí y aunque sólo G-clasificado fue, Ciel no podía dejar de rubor a la vista. Sonroja pesados estropearon su rostro rojo como una manzana. Madam Red aplaudió en mi ingeniosa idea, mientras que Lau fingida expresión de envidia.

"¿Por favor?"

Undertaker se congeló, después de haber sido desconocido en dicho gesto íntimo. Como dios de la muerte, que había visto y experimentar muchas cosas que él consideraba escandaloso, pero no tan bien como este. Y lo más agradable.

"Muy bien, vamos a ir"

"Ay, señorita Yuri lo que una tentadora eres." Sebastian susurró, "Miss Yuri, es posible que quiera ser ten cuidado la próxima vez. Me quizá de un demonio, sino como como muchos folclore que nos representa como criatura sexual, sigo siendo un hombre. No puede capaz de controlarme a mí mismo algún día."

"No bromeo. Voy a gritar." Contesté de nuevo con confianza, rechazando sus palabras como la charla lúdica del demonio. Sebastian se rió entre dientes, con su débil intento falle.

Miré a Ciel, que todavía estaba ruborizada y negándose a mirarme a los ojos. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si lo hiciera en algún lugar más privado. Ciel era todavía un niño, después de todo.

**A / N:**

**(1) Se trata de un libro llamado "Liu et L'oiseau" por Catherin Louis**

**(2) significa Luoyan-literalmente "caída ganso salvaje" y se refiere a "una persona lo suficientemente bonita para atraer a los gansos salvajes en vuelo a caer del cielo"**

**£ 2 en el siglo 19 es equivalente al 111.638126 libras aproximadamente al siglo 21 ahora**

**Así que aquí está la apertura capítulo para Jack the Ripper Arco!******

**_Alice primera aquí x3******

**Jajaajajaja esa Yuri es una loquilla xDDD ****  
****Ejhem Aqui esta el sexto Capitulo :D Traducido ******

**No olviden dejar un comentario ;D ******

**Ciel: ¿Qué Hago aquí?******

**Yo: Ciel como demonios entraste?******

**Ciel: no tengo ni la menor idea, yo estaba tranquilamente tomando mi té******

**Yo: Bueno no tengo mas remedio que dejarte quedarte en mi casa *le da un pastel de fresa*******

**ciel: *lo toma y se lo come* ******

**Yo: Kawaiii!******

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	7. Capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII: Hermosa Meta**

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Jack el Destripador Arc-**

Capítulo VII:

Hermosa Meta

Título: A Kiss To My Prince

Resumen: Después de un incidente con todas las buenas intenciones se tuercen. Será Yuri poder entregar las consecuencias? Yuri despierta 125 años atrás en el pasado en la cama de Ciel. Atascado en 1887, ayuda a Ciel y Sebastian para completar su misión como "perro guardián" de la reina y también a lo largo del camino, todos los que han involucrado con ella, de alguna manera se ha ganado una emoción que una vez habían perdido

Maridaje: Sebastian x OC x Ciel con Claude x OC x Alois!

**"Mi nombre es Yuri Park. Hubo un incidente y me desperté en 1887. ¿Estoy loco, en coma o en el tiempo? Lo que ha pasado, es como si hubiera aterrizado en otro planeta. Ahora, tal vez si puede descubrir la razón, no puedo volver a casa ".**

Gracias chicos por los que revisaron y alertó a mi historia! Haha, los chicos los comentarios sólo me hizo reír en público que la gente sólo me dieron esas miradas WTF / bichos raros.

-Comentarios-

**Dontgotaclue88-** Jajaja, me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**Shadow Kitty66-** Aww! Dios mío, gracias mucho soo! Leí su historia Princess Shinigami! Es una historia increíble.

**love1398-** Jajaja, pronto verá Ciel no es tan inocente que es!

**KuraiNezumichan-** Hi! Bueno, he **subido enlaces de lo que Yuri se parece** a mi **perfil** . Pero yo quiero hacer fanart, pero no tengo ninguna cuenta desviada o cómo escanear el dibujo para subirlos. Quizás usted conoce a alguien que esté dispuesto a hacerlo? Es tu elección si quieres.

**sueño kirby-** Hahaha! Me alegro que te haya gustado!

**Atokibe-** Haha! ¡Gracias!

**Mystique Madjik-** Aww! ¡Muchas gracias! Sería bueno si pudiera llegar a otro momento fic!

**VampireSiren-** LOL, bueno eso es lo que hacen las mujeres.

**Paxloria-** Haha, gracias! OMG eres fotos de perfil de este anime solía ver cuando era pequeño! Se me olvidó el nombre. ¿Sabes? Yo sé que ella viaja con este chico rubio y que luego se enamoran.

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan** - Ahh gracias! Para poner fuera de la miseria, aquí está!

**ravenscry21-** Sí lo hace! LOL

**El perdedor** - ¡Gracias! Aquí hay más!

**ESTA HISTORIA DEL AMANTE-** Gracias!

**Maria Phantomhiv-** Aquí está el capítulo!

**Majestad de Dog-** Aww, gracias! Eso es tan dulce!

**SoraStarryChu-** Haha creo que todo el mundo lo hace!

**TeenGenerations-** LOL, gracias

**IternetGrandpa-** Haha si lo es

**YourTurnOnss-** Gracias!

**aliensinvasions-** Haha, creo que ahora todo el mundo lo tiene!

**pandorasvenus-** Haha gracias!

******* IMPORTANTE:** Ok chicos, la imagen de Yuri, voy a ponerlos en mi perfil de

Yayyy llegué a 100 personas! Gracias chicos! Yo no podría haber hecho sin ti!

**Este capítulo contiene: 2 ª Arco de Kuroshitsuji manga y el anime 'Jack the Ripper Arco' media termina el capítulo 6 de Kuroshitsuji manga / Episodio 4**

Ahora que por fin nos permitieron entrar, todos volvieron a sus asientos en lugar ataúdes y sorbió su té como una acción subconsciente. Traté de ser lo más de una dama a la hora de beber té, pero tratando de poner 15 terrones de azúcar con tanta leche llevó mucho tiempo. Así que decido tomar sólo una oportunidad (YOLO) y se vierte todos los terrones de azúcar en la placa, los grupos que me mira con desaprobación para mi gusto muy dulces.

"No eran lo suficientemente ..." huéspedes "." Undertaker se rió antes de dar la espalda a buscar algo.

".. No es suficiente?" Sebastian hizo eco.

"Sí, no es suficiente", confirmó la muerte de cabello plateado Dios.

Él suspiró y se dio la vuelta, recogiendo una muñeca. "Sí, bastante escasos. Sus órganos internos, lo que es."Todo el mundo, pero Sebastian y yo palidecieron.

Yo porque obviamente, ¿has visto la película, 'Saw'? Si lo hicieran ver esas películas, estoy seguro, la mitad será admitido a un hospital mental. Sebastian porque ... bueno, fue _Sebastian_ . No sería una sorpresa si él causó órganos de alguien que se derraman hacia fuera.

Undertaker continuó jugando con su muñeca anatomía. "Antes de que mis clientes pueden estar tranquilos en sus camas, tengo que conseguir que agradable y limpio no? Como poner de nuevo todo lo que pueda haber derramado." Podía sentir sus ojos se contraen cuando se volvieron un poco verde. "Y examinar-" De inmediato supe que quería decir "jugar con", "-como lo hago mi deber es un pequeño hobby mío, ya ves."

Yo aplaudí, "¡Dios mío!" Undertaker parecía poco confuso, "Significa 'Oh Dios mío'" Él asintió comprensivamente.

"¡Yo también!" Agarré las manos fuertes del empresario de pompas fúnebres, "Quiero decir, ¿no crees que es hermoso cómo fluye aquellos sangre como una cinta, así únicos muerte recién al parecer, y la forma en que sólo nuestro cuerpo es tan complicando. Una vez la disección de cerebro y corazón antes de , debo decir, el cerebro no es el fin de la jalea como pensaba y el corazón, que era casi mi favorito I insectos disecados y peces -.. ranas, tengo que decir que fue la más interesante, porque incluso después de que el corazón está fuera del cuerpo, se mantenga en el bombeo por cinco minutos! "

Todo el mundo miró con horror sus vasos, cada giro un tono enfermizo de verde. Se encogió.

Undertaker agarró mis manos más duro, con más energía que antes, "Oh my! Cuanto más conozco a ti, más me gustas señorita Yuri! Usted parece entender las cosas que muchos no lo hacen!" Continuamos para hablar unos con otros, sin darse cuenta de cómo la gente detrás de nosotros parecían moverse a lo largo y hacia atrás.

Lau empujó su taza de distancia, cubriendo su boca en un esfuerzo por mantener la bilis hacia abajo. "Así que todos se carece de un riñón o algo así? En ese caso, el asesino es, probablemente, un usurero o similares."

The Undertaker comenzó acariciar su muñeca, como si tratara de calmarlo. "Ratas del sótano chinos piensan las cosas más inquietantes!" Marque formado sobre la ceja de Lau, señalando su irritación.

Undertaker me arrastró hacia la parte más profunda de la sala: "Ven. Te voy a mostrar la primera tasa de cadáver humano" Ellos movieron la cabeza con furia, sin embargo, Ciel, Sebastian y Lau fue el primero en seguir al ver que me despide a la habitación.

Era una sala de autopsias como, varias grandes mesas de madera estaban estacionados en las líneas de ambos lados, dejando media para caminar hacia arriba y abajo. En el extremo, era una figura cubierta de manta blanca que reconozco como Mary Ann Nichols, el primer cuerpo que vi en la fila de Buck.

Pude ver, Ciel, Grell, Lau y Madam Red todos trajeron sus brazos para tratar de bloquear el hedor de entrar en su anyfurther nariz.

"Sabes" empecé, "Es un hecho bien documentado que las cámaras y los depósitos de cadáveres y la ejecución de dicha frecuencia tienen el olor de la muerte en ellos. Por supuesto, el olor no es en realidad la muerte. Cuando un hombre sabe de su vida está a punto de Introduce un fin, tenderá a alcanzar un nivel de ansiedad que hará que se emiten olores altamente nocivos. En este caso, estamos oliendo combinación de olores humanos y los olores de la descomposición de las personas dijeron que murieron ", le expliqué.

Madam Red asintió, "Hmm. Es un hecho interesante, pero es algo que los médicos no lo sabemos. ¿Dónde lo aprendió de él?"

"De donde yo vengo, se nos educa tan iguales como los hombres. Algunos mantiene una posición más alta que los propios hombres, yo quiero ser médico también, así que estoy estudiando biología y tal"

"¿Quieres decir, las mujeres tienen derechos ...?" Señora roja y Lau parecía fascinado por el hecho. Después de todo, en este tipo de época fue el momento en que una mujer era un objeto de los hombres.

"Sí, y más libertad en lo que podemos usar"

"Hmm, qué mundo tan fascinante, señorita Yuri. Por favor, no dude en mirar" Hizo un gesto hacia el cuerpo.

"No me importa si lo hago." Me sonrió con emoción. Sí, mi primer cadáver!

Examiné primero las uñas-le faltaba el signo de lucha. Así que se tomó desde atrás. Entonces examiné sus heridas, profundas y penetrantes, contusiones en la cabeza hecha ante mortem, hubo algunas señales de violencia.

Se quedó sin aliento, Ciel tartamudez, "Tal-hwww-¿qué estás haciendo?"

¿Qué? Yo sólo levanté la falda y miré allí. Vamos, yo era una niña, ella era una niña y junto a ella estaba muerta, aunque ella no le importaría.

"Bueno, el asesino no es definitivamente un sádico sexual al ver que ella no fue violada." Incluso Sebastian estremeció ante esas palabras vulgares y directo.

Undertaker se tocó la barbilla, pensativo: "¿En serio? Hay moretones en la cara interna del muslo."

"Bueno, déjame decirte algo: Cuando el sexo es consensual," Ellos se inquietaron ante esas palabras, "'It'", Sebastian bloquea los oídos de Ciel, que por una vez no nos importó perdiendo esas informaciones ", Muestra laceración en 12 o ' reloj mientras muestra de violación en 6 en punto. es ella es 12:00 me dice que tenía un cliente poco antes de su muerte ".

Terminé en este Sebastian vacilante y poco a poco fui sus manos lejos de la oreja de su amo y me di cuenta de lo más protegidos Madam Red y Grell fue a pesar de que tratan de fingir una sorpresa - no el hecho de que he descifrado su último momento, pero para mi conocimiento.

"¿Sabías que los moretones en las edades patrón específico Primero el rojo - el color de la sangre debajo de la piel después de un día o dos, se convierten en púrpura azulado que se desvanece a verde y luego a medida que sanan se convierten en negro amarillento. - el color de los moretones de Mary Ann Nichol, por lo que no pudo haber sido hecha por el atacante ".

Lau y Undertaker asintieron.

"Ah ... y los sospechosos son dos personas. Hombre y la mujer, para ser exactos." Madam Red y Grell a punto de perder la compostura tranquila, pude ver sus ojos buscaban por todas partes y tratar de buscar en la mía, pero sólo por breve momento y Grell parecía estar sudando y más nervioso de lo que solía ser.

"Dos? Hombre, puedo entender que una mujer?" Undertaker, Ciel y Sebastian se quedó perplejo, coincidiendo con la pregunta de Undertaker.

"¿No crees mujer es capaz de esas cosas?" Para demostrar que están equivocados, me tomé un agudo tijeras y bisturí, sosteniendo las tijeras con las dos manos para comprobar su agudeza. Me acerqué a uno de los cuerpo - un hombre, y con unas tijeras me corté rápidamente sus ropas harapientas, hizo una incisión aguda y abierta de la piel, que era bastante pesado de lo que pensaba.

Ciel tuvo que alejarse cuando sintió que emite vil de su garganta, pero por alguna razón, se volvió de nuevo al ver que me rasga la caja torácica, sacando los intestinos, el corazón. Entonces miré, tan tranquila como un día, dejando caer los órganos con una pegajosa fuerte, pum ", hombres o mujeres, que siguen siendo seres humanos que son capaces de eso. Además, una mujer de los asesinos en serie es rara pero oído hablar. "

Ahora, con mis guantes ensangrentados, señalé en brazos de Mary Ann, que fue hecha por instrumentos cortantes, "Los huesos son lo más fuerte en el cuerpo humano y cortar en pedazos requiere mucha fuerza a pesar de que tal vez sea posible, sé que las mujeres de esta época que fue criado como una criatura frágil no puede tener tanta fuerza, pero si ves la fuerte incisión en el área de perder el vientre, está limpio y uniforme. Para una persona para hacer esto, entonces hacer una escena del crimen sucio? Es muy posible que el autor es uno pero puede indicar dos personas distintas ".

Le expliqué, sus ojos parecían estar pegados a mi vestido con sangre y la cara casi fascinado cómo una persona, una mujer, podría ser esta calma con toda la sangre.

, Las películas de terror Bueno duh. Y el hecho de que había testigos de un suicidio en Kingston, centro de Bentall. Una mujer saltó desde el edificio más alto y, por desgracia, había aterrizado cerca de ... una bonita vista ... por no hablar de que había niños allí. **(chicos verdadera historia estaba en la escuela ese momento, pero mis unnie -. palabras coreanas de hermana mayor, no importa si son hermanos o algún desconocido que es una mujer que aunque puede ser 40yrs +, por lo general, llamar a su unnie como términos respetables a los adultos jóvenes - fue en McDonald y había visto el incidente).**

"El asesino es amable, ágil, en la edad de 30-35 y mujeres con baja autoestima, lo que sería bien escondido. Ella mataría para recuperar su poder y vestido impecablemente para mantener la fachada. Porque ella compensa en exceso para ocultar su inseguridad, lo más probable es que tiene una posición de autoridad en el trabajo y probablemente tiene algún tipo de formación médica y por lo tanto puede ser un médico o algo así. A diferencia macho co-socio de Jack el Destripador, un asesino de la lujuria impetuosa, este delincuente se organizaría, calcular y tal vez incluso acechar a sus víctimas por día antes del asesinato. Ella podría identificarse con Jack el Destripador, ya que había perdido su propia identidad, tal vez a través de años de abuso de menores o eventos catastróficos ". Revelé el perfil real.

"Además, la eliminación de la matriz puede ser algo simbólico para ella." Señalé, pude ver la cara de señora Red cada vez más más y más pálido, perdiendo su color rojo de su cara. Sus labios apretados y el puño cerrado. Esto pasó desapercibido por los grupos de que la concentración era todo para mí.

"Ella pudo haber perdido a su propia e incapaz de concebir y prostitutas de que trabajo es proporcionar placeres, los niños pueden estar en su camino y las ruinas de la fantasía del cliente. Esto podría servir como un disparador para ella. Y por lo que veo, esta víctima _era_ su gatillo, aunque muchos asesinos en serie dejan su disparo para el final y utiliza a los demás como sustituto hasta que construyan la confianza suficiente y habilidades, de esa manera van a pasar más tiempo e infligir torturas tiempo suficiente ".

"Hmm. ¿Qué una tesis excelente y aparentemente correcta, señorita Yuri." Complementado el Undertaker, tomando mis manos ensangrentadas ", tengo que decir, te ves bien prodigando con sangre en ti. Como un ángel caído con alas rota"

Ciel golpeó las manos del empresario de pompas fúnebres, sacándolo de su anterior choque y pavor "Mantenga sus manos lejos de ella, Undertaker. Como he dicho, es una gran ayuda para ayudar a mi caso." Llevó sus manos en el aire como una rendición. "No toque mi mujer, que recibe el mensaje, aunque el joven conde parece no consciente de sus actos y sentimientos posesivos.

"Sí, sí, el pequeño Earl. ¿Quieres que te dé un consejo? Mujer es como una mariposa. Si se les mantiene firmemente en su mano que no pueden soportarlo. Ah .. qué lamentable. Tal hombre egoísta en el amor no puede entender el El corazón de la mujer y sólo obliga a sus propios sentimientos. Al final es obligado a volar ". Ciel frunció el ceño, sus ojos la celebración de la incertidumbre, la pérdida y confusión.

Me agarró la muñeca, alejándome ya la salida, donde el entrenador estaba esperando pacientemente. Pronto, otros siguieron el ejemplo.

Undertaker sonrió, viendo que se vayan y en el carro.

"Míralo ... está volando de nuevo."

El transporte de vuelta a la casa estaba en silencio, si es así, tensa. Señora Roja y de Grell rostro es oscuro, mientras la mente de Ciel está muy lejos dejando sólo Sebastián y Lau a ser el único que parecía estar _realmente_aquí conmigo.

Me abanicaba mi mano contra mi cara, sintiendo el calor y el hecho de que el vestido estaba absorbiendo el calor, estaba sudando como un cerdo (aunque los cerdos no tienen glándulas sudoríparas, que clase de idiota que se creó?) Traté de mirar por la ventana pero siendo fuertemente aplastado por Lau y Ciel, sólo podía ver el cielo, "Ugh ... todas las noches rezaba para ser más caliente ... esto no es lo que quise decir!" Lloré a Dios. Ellos sweatdropped.

"En base a nuestra conversación anterior" Ciel repente rompió el silencio. Como he dicho, siempre los más callados, "Ahora podemos simplificar vistazo a la lista de sospechosos."

"Sí, bastante .. En primer lugar tenemos a una mujer bien versado en la ciencia médica y la anatomía. Entre ellos, alguien que no tiene coartada en las noches de los asesinatos, y que el autor ha dado a la fuga con el útero de cada víctima, alguien involucrado con una sociedad secreta o secta de magia negro es también una posibilidad. mujer que tuvo un aborto es una buena Afine sin embargo, muchos no mantienen registros en el hospital, ya que todavía se consideran difíciles de obtener y limitada a la clase media y alta sólo excluyendo las prostitutas. El mayordomo demonio dijo.

"Espera, se llama a este _simplificada_ ? " Madam Red señaló en tono dudoso. "¿Cuántas personas crees que se reúnen en Londres durante la temporada?"

"No sólo debe uno considerar los médicos de Londres, sino también a los médicos de familia que los aristócratas han traído de las zonas rurales." Y continuó divagando. "Además, los médicos graduados de escuela que nunca se convirtieron en médicos. Sin mencionar orientales como Lau que son expertos en el uso de agujas y están familiarizados con la anatomía. La temporada terminará en menos de una semana. Y los médicos de familia volverán a la campo-"

"Entonces sólo tenemos que investigar antes de que termine la temporada." Sebastian interrumpe sonar confiado.

Lau inclinó la cabeza, sweatdropping. Se metió el dedo en la oreja, como si oyera las cosas mal antes de hablar."Vamos de nuevo?"

Sebastian sonrió. "Necesitamos sólo pagan una llamada a cada individuo y verificar su coartada antes de la temporada llegando a su fin.

La señora se quedó boquiabierto abiertamente. " _Compruebe sus coartadas_ ? Aunque no sabemos su número exacto todavía? "

Luego calmar mi pelo, "Sólo la necesitamos para resolver este caso, señora"

Ciel parecía bastante molesto por la muestra de afecto se establece en su lado antes de contraatacar, "Sí, señora Red, esta chica" Me tomó la mano y me llevó a inclinarse sobre él, así que mi cabeza estaba ahora arrebatada de la mano enguantada de Sebastian " Es todo lo _que_ necesito "

Madam Red sweatdropped, Ciel era todavía un niño que después de todo no le gustaba compartir cosas. Incluso cuando era joven, esto por lo general terminó con Elizabeth llanto. Pero ver a los dos, no tres adultos crecido: Lau, Sebastian y Ciel que compiten entre sí sería vista entretenido para ver.

Tan pronto como llegamos a la casa de pueblo de Ciel, Madam Red y Grell quedan con su propio carro, agitando sus manos hasta que estaban tan lejos. Podía adivinar qué tipo de conversación que iban a compartir: "Ten cuidado con nuestra actuación" o peor "Tenemos que deshacernos de esta chica.

Ahora di cuenta de mi vestido estaba pegajosa y maloliente de sangre y fui al piso de arriba hacia la habitación Ciel 'aunque me dieron la mía, por lo general dormía con Ciel (Eso sonó mal) hasta que sentí una mano en mi muñeca me sostiene a mediados las escaleras.

Me di la vuelta a la cara-, "Miss Yuri, como mayordomo, es mi trabajo para ayudar a preparar a ti mismo." Él sonrió, por lo que me iba a ayudar a la ducha?

Normalmente me tomo mucho tiempo así, "Oh, eso está bien. Me tomó mucho tiempo así"

"Por favor. Insisto" que estaba recibiendo poco de auto-consciente ahora ... su sonrisa de siempre parecía tener otra intención oscura pero es probablemente mi imaginación. N º. Tal vez no quiero decir, yo hice el perfil del asesinato antes pero eran seres humanos! No sé perfiles de demonio trabajaba misma manera que lo hacen humano. Probablemente no.

"Um ... seguro ..."

Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y me ha permitido Sostengo pilar de madera de la cama como palanca antes de empezar a desabrocharse el vestido. Esperé pacientemente, casi me miré hacia atrás para ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero con los dedos sobre la cremallera de mi vestido me dijo que estaba tratando de conseguir el vestido, pero no era esto mucho antes. ¿O era porque estaba tan cansado de todo el incidente. Después de todo, ha sido un día ajetreado.

Algo extraño pasaron sobre mí, haciéndome menudo vuelvo un poco la cabeza para ver lo que estaba tomando mucho tiempo. Traté de decirme a mí mismo que probablemente era la sangre que estaba haciendo difícil, pero fue sobre todo en la parte delantera de mi vestido no la parte de atrás por lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces sentí que el vestido se afloje y lentamente escapando a mis brazos. Llevé mis manos para eliminarlos hasta que sentí las manos de los otros guantes en mi brazo. Sus manos se deslizan por mi piel, mientras que el deslizamiento de las mangas del vestido de distancia. Me di cuenta de mis brazos ahora tenían la piel de gallina.

Su mano se desliza hacia arriba el brazo a mi corsé atado y uno por uno, él empieza a deshacer. Esto también parece ser mucho más lento que su velocidad habitual. Como si él está tomando el pelo a sí mismo ...

Después de diez minutos más o menos corsé salió. Pensé que iba para siempre! Dejé escapar un suspiro de estaba _muriendo_ , literalmente, salir de este dispositivo mortal!

A continuación, la puerta se abrió de Ciel reveladora abierto que parecía cansado después de completar sus documentos de negocio y cantando sólo a cumplir por su mayordomo demonio y muy ... me revela en mi ropa interior. Gritó antes de cerrar la puerta y fuertemente apoyada en la madera de color marrón, "W-¿Qué están haciendo en mi habitación?"

"¡Oh! Lo sentimos Ciel, sigues siendo doce!" Sonreí, en serio a veces pienso que nosotros los jóvenes del siglo 21 son demasiado acostumbrados a ser vistos sin ropa (Algunos).

"Tal vez cuando seas mayor." Le oía murmurando algo por debajo de su aliento, pero te puedo decir que era algo a lo largo de la línea de 'Just ¿cómo es el mundo que viene?'.

Sebastian rió delante de mí al cuarto de baño que bañera ya está llena de aguas calientes que conduce, pétalos de rosa y burbujas! Yay!

Despegar mis sujetadores y las bragas, me fui rápidamente, pero no antes de pensar vi Sebastián había dejado de sonreír y me puse a mirar a diferencia de la vez que cerraba los ojos o mirar al suelo.

Llevé mis manos llenas de burbujas en los labios antes de soplar con fuerza, ya que aterrizó y se mezcló con otras burbujas. Aunque sabía que era blanco, burbujas espumosas miraron flotante rojo y carmesí en la parte superior de agua de color rojo, ya que lavó la sangre de mi cuerpo.

Era como una escena de alguna retorcida, hermoso video musical, con velas encendidas para deshacerse de los olores en todo el cuarto de baño de azulejos blancos. Sebastian con sus mangas, continuó para limpiar mis brazos y el pelo, el vertido de la toalla manchada roja en otras pilas de ropa sucia.

A diferencia de las películas, que era muy difícil de lavar la sangre, porque tan pronto como se golpeó el aire, oxidado y se hizo más sólida. Me llevé a mis brazos, crucé frente al borde de la bañera y apoyé la cabeza antes de preguntar: "Hola Sebastián, lo que es el mundo demonio como?"

Dejó de limpieza antes de mirarme, "Bueno, es como mundo humano. Tenemos jerarquía como la Tierra y el Cielo lo hacen. Aunque, puede describir algunas de nuestras tradiciones tan salvaje e inmoral, pero nuestro mundo está desprovisto de materiales." Explicó que retomó en la limpieza de mi cuerpo otra vez.

Su mano se levantó la pierna antes de limpiarlo limpia con otro juego de toallas, "Hm ... así que ¿cuál es su nombre?"

"Tuve muchos nombres, señorita Yuri. Uno actual es Sebastian Michaelis."

"Usted sabe que su nombre es, irónicamente similar al Padre Sébastien Michaelïs que compilaron una jerarquía de demonios en el infierno?" Le pregunté.

Sebastian sonrió: "Ah, sí, he sido un primer recibo con él. Se puede decir que le había ayudado a inventar algo."Levanté las cejas. ¿En serio? Quiero decir que era como católica y en aquellos tiempos, la brujería y la magia negra era como lo que en la temporada que dio lugar a la caza de brujas y esas cosas.

"¿En serio? Pero él era católico! Pueblo católico no simplemente pasar el tiempo con los demonios. Sin ánimo de ofender". Añadí rápidamente.

"Ninguno tomado. De hecho, no se dieron cuenta de los" marca del diablo "puede ser fácilmente oculta y acusó a muchos inocentes."

Asentí con la cabeza, "Nosotros realmente no utilizo nuestro cerebro cuando se trata de algo que temer."

"Para un ser humano con la vida de los simples dieciséis años, usted es muy razonable."

Sonreí, "Y tú eres igual que otros adultos. Una época en la que te sientes como si podría amar a nadie, donde se pone todo en la línea de las cosas más pequeñas. Dieciséis. Adultos dicen que es una época en que nos reímos cuando una hoja cae por. Pero entonces, somos más grave que cualquier adulto, más intenso, y había probado nuestra fuerza para no mirar hacia abajo en nosotros ".

Sebastian miró con sorpresa cuando me recosté en la bañera, "¿Me puede decir su verdadero nombre?" Él parpadeó, la expresión de sorpresa morir abajo en ceja levantada con una sonrisa burlona.

"Miss Yuri, ¿sabes lo que estás pidiendo?"

"No."

"No sé si lo sabes, pero el verdadero nombre del demonio es la vida. Conocer su verdadero nombre significa usted tiene control sobre ellos, sin necesidad de contratos y mucho más fuerte." Entonces sentí sus ojos brillan de emoción indescifrable, "Y el hecho de una mujer .." Me incliné hasta que me golpeó como una bofetada en la cara, "Pedir el nombre real de un demonio está ofreciendo a sí mismos como compañeros, señorita Yuri."

Awks.

"... Oh ... lo siento ..?"

"Ninguno en absoluto, señorita Yuri. Si estás dispuesto, yo con mucho gusto lo lleve como la mía." Sus ojos brillaban de color carmesí y su alumno se volvieron rendijas.

Entrecerré los ojos con recelo, como si yo no podía entender su sencillo "confesión" en absoluto "¿Por lo menos me amas? ¿O es que sólo se ajuste a sus calificaciones para un compañero de vida? Amor no está cumpliendo con las condiciones, sobre todo si usted es considerar algo así. Sin amor, nada no va a durar ".

Él se limitó a sonreír, sus ojos antes de volver a su habitual color de rojo opaco, "Parece tácticas habituales no funcionan en los que a diferencia de los demás."

"A menudo las niñas sueñan con eso." Estuve de acuerdo, "donde ella se siente como una flor marchita rodeado de toda esta gente fabulosa. Entonces, de la nada, este príncipe en un caballo blanco llama a su nombre, tiene su hombro, toca suavemente el pelo y se va a su casa. Pero eso es demasiado perfecto ".

"De hecho lo es."

**A / N de Bunnie conejito: Yayy! Aquí está el capítulo 7! Lo siento he actualizado tan tarde en el tiempo (en hora de Londres) que tenía que ir a ver a mi amigo que digamos que estaba hablando de este imbécil con dramas.**

**Sí, ella es Ola! El que yo mencioné en la historia (creo que era el capítulo 6) de un tipo de Portugal, que lo conoció en Etiquetado y demasiado apego y bla bla.**

**Esa chica era tan triste que tuve que comprarle un Baskin Robbins, propia cara aquí en el Reino Unido!**

**Así opiniones tal vez?**

Alice primera aquí! :'D

Holi~! Aquí esta otro capitulo traducido! :'D

Ciel: por que no has actualizado? Ya tiene mas de un año -.-

º_º etto… bueno mi cuenta de fanfiction la tenia abandonada –w-U hontoni Gomen por no actualizar!

Ciel: *suspira* esta bien pero me debes otro pastel

O-okay ;_; *le da un pastel*

Ciel: *se lo come*

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo traducido! Nos vemos :'D


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Capitulo VIII: Chica Coy**

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Jack el Destripador Arc-**

Capítulo VIII:

Chica Coy

Título: A Kiss To My Prince

Resumen: Después de un incidente con todas las buenas intenciones se tuercen. Será Yuri poder entregar las consecuencias? Yuri despierta 125 años atrás en el pasado en la cama de Ciel. Atascado en 1887, ayuda a Ciel y Sebastian para completar su misión como "perro guardián" de la reina y también a lo largo del camino, todos los que han involucrado con ella, de alguna manera se ha ganado una emoción que una vez habían perdido

Maridaje: Sebastian x OC x Ciel con Claude x OC x Alois!

**"Mi nombre es Yuri Park. Hubo un incidente y me desperté en 1887. ¿Estoy loco, en coma o en el tiempo? Lo que ha pasado, es como si hubiera aterrizado en otro planeta. Ahora, tal vez si puede descubrir la razón, no puedo volver a casa ".**

Gracias chicos por los que revisaron y alertó a mi historia!

-Comentarios-

**love1398-** LOL siento si eso te hizo incómodo. Pero aquí está el capítulo sin sangre.

**VampireSiren-** Jajaja sí que lo es. Ah, y el perfil de Jack el Destripador en el capítulo 6 es **real actual** perfil de John Douglas y Roy Hazelwood

**Illusa-** Estoy seguro de que si se trató, se puede entrar en el estilo. Sé que amaba forense y médico relacionado desde que era joven y quiero ser médico. De todos modos, aquí está el siguiente capítulo

**KuraiNezumichan-** Jajaja gracias! Puedo hablar chino en coversation sabio, coreano es mi lengua materna, el japonés y el francés que aprendí en Corea, mientras TAGLOG y Alemania de mis amigos. Bueno, yo estoy seguro de que esto hará que su corazón se detuviera! Disfrute :-)

**cubaluv-** Ahh yo también! Este capítulo contiene algunas Ciel y Yuri momento. No te preocupes, no habrá cargas en los capítulos posteriores. Además, Ciel le preguntará ella que el Jack el Destripador es el capítulo siguiente y habrá un enorme giro allí.

**soñolientos kirby-** Aww gracias! Bueno, yo estoy seguro de que disfrutarán este capítulo!

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan-** Sí esto no es bueno para Yuri pero ¡ay! Esto no ha terminado para ella! _**Otro pretendiente potencial**_en este capítulo.

**Paxloria-** Aww! Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo!

**Invitado-** Bueno, yo espero que este capítulo se calmará su azúcar haha locura.

**viri24-** Ahh gracias! Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Disfrute! Hahaha hombres así se suponía caballeros en aquellos días! Pero un tanto hipócrita: las mujeres se supone Diosa pero trataban a las mujeres como un objeto.

**Yo no lo hice** - ¡Gracias! Este es el siguiente capítulo!

**Taylor-** Ahh gracias! Bueno, a todos nos gusta CSI! Haha

**Himeno Kazehito-** Aquí está! Gracias por leer!

**FanOfEverything-** Thank you so much! Aquí es el tío!

**Demeter13909-** XD Haha! ¡Gracias! Para sacarte de tu miseria aquí está!

**Guest # 2 -** ¡Gracias!

**TeenGenerations-** Bueno, esta historia te va a matar!

**SoraStarryChu-** Creo que esto te va a matar XD corazón

**IternetGrandpa-** Bueno, aquí está!

**YourTurnOnss-** LOL

**aliensinvasions-** Haha aquí está!

**pandorasvenus-** Bueno, aquí está!

**Guest # 3 -** ¡Dios mío! Eso hizo que mi día!

**Guest # 4 -** ¡Gracias! Bueno, aquí está el capítulo ocho!

**Este capítulo contiene: 2 ª Arco de Kuroshitsuji manga y el anime 'Jack the Ripper Arco' media termina el capítulo 6.8 de Kuroshitsuji manga / Episodio 4**

Después del baño torpe había terminado, que rápidamente me envolví en una toalla y salí de la habitación con vapor en breve seguido de Sebastian, que tenía montones de ropa sucia contaminados con sangre y suciedad. Él me ayudó a secar el pelo con toallas más cortos, mientras sus manos masajean el cuero cabelludo profesionalmente mientras yo mantuve la cabeza gacha.

".. Hey Sebastian" Me llamó, sus manos detener momentáneamente antes de continuar a erizar el pelo mojado.

"Sí, señorita Yuri."

"¿Sabes lo de Jack el Destripador ¿no?" Sonrió antes de confirmar mi sospecha: "Por supuesto, ¿qué clase de mayordomo estaré si ni siquiera puedo imaginar una simple pista? Con su ayuda, pude ser más clara sobre los sospechosos que tenía mi mente en."

"Pero ¿qué pasa con Ciel?" Sé que después de perder a su padre que la pérdida del familiar más cercano sólo él tiene de su padre hizo tremendo de cosas que él, aunque él no lo demostró.

"¿Qué pasa con mi señor?" El mayordomo demoníaco que no sabía por qué estaba tan preocupado, ¿por qué me preocupaba por algo que era totalmente irrelevante para mí o para mi supervivencia.

"¿Me ayudas?" Le pregunté.

Sus manos se detuvieron y la toalla flotaban por mi pelo en la cama. Miré hacia arriba y sentí sus manos enguantadas se deslizan hacia abajo a mi hombro, hueco de mi cuello y luego hacia mi pecho para mi escote antes de tomar de nuevo las manos a la cara. Aun así, parecía haber dejado persistente rastro fantasmal en mi piel, sino que se estremeció como si algo caliente salpicó contra.

"Cualquier cosa que necesite, señorita Yuri. ¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería si ni siquiera puedo escuchar su petición?"

.. Alguien versado en la ciencia médica y anatomía ..

.. Alguien sin coartada en las noches de los asesinatos ..

Y alguien involucrado con una sociedad secreta o secta de magia negro

"Sólo una persona cumple todas estas condiciones." Sebastian alzó un papel, informando al grupo sentados alrededor de él, "El vizconde de Druitt, una Cámara Sir Aleister."

_**"Para engañar, hay que mantener la fachada y esperar a que baje la guardia engañando haciéndoles creer que tenemos un perfecto, potencial sospechoso:. Sir Aleister Chamber"**_ Las palabras de Sebastián resonaron en mis oídos, era obvio que no era 't escuchar nada de lo que decía Sebastián. No había necesidad de que después de todo.

Claramente, Ciel pareció darse cuenta y se quedó. Él pareció darse cuenta de que no estaba siendo yo misma desde ayer nunca. Él sabía que yo por lo general abraza contra él a pesar de su protesta, pero anoche me alejé de él y dormía tranquilamente.

Este Ciel nervioso.

".. L ..-Ear-... Earl Ciel!" Ciel se encontró que se miraron perplejos mirando por Sebastian, Lau y Madam Red a quien no se dio cuenta que estaba llamando a su nombre varias veces. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí, que seguía mordiendo mis labios y cuidadosamente inquietud mis manos.

"Lo siento, pero me pareció que no lo han escuchado con claridad" Madam Red miró preocupantemente, con los ojos como dardos entre su sobrino y yo, notando atmósfera diferente hoy.

"He dicho, la organización de una invitación será un juego de niños" Madam Red eco.

"Entonces está decidido. Haremos todo lo posible para llegar a esa parte secreta." El joven conde anunció: "Pero nosotros no vamos a nombre de Phantomhive. Nos puede dejar de ponerse de otra manera. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad!"

_Knock Knock_

La puerta se abrió, la persona en el interior mirando sorprendido al visitante inesperado. Miré alrededor de la habitación para comprobar si había alguien allí.

".. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?"

Señora Rojo se quedó en silencio por un segundo antes de hacerse a un lado, "Por favor .. vienen en"

"Tal grandeza" Madam Red cuestionó a Lau y el mayordomo, mirando a la docena de personas que se reúnen en el salón de baile. Todo era perfecto. Ni un solo decepcionante, pero impresionante "me pregunto si en verdad esta noche marca la última noche de la temporada?"

"Parece que esta noche va a ser de lo más agradable." Lau, dada una función de un "joven amante" de Madam Red comentó a su lado. Esta noche había cambiado su Tangzhuang un traje formal traje de noche. Ciel como una niña y, respectivamente, la sobrina de Angelina del campo, como de Sebastian Ciel casa tutor, Lau como amante de Angelina y yo como amante y hermana de Ciel de Sebastian.

Para hoy, me había hecho muy poco maquillaje mirar Europeo, usar una peluca, lentes de círculo azul rubia que traje de mi mundo. Esto era algo que fascinó a todo el grupo, la idea de cambiar el color de los ojos perplejos, pero les divertía. No sólo encontró Madam Red moderna constituyen más encantado e intrigado, pero muchas formas de hacer que se vea, ya sea una persona diferente, o la ilusión de hacer sus ojos más grandes, por ejemplo, u ocultar las marcas de belleza.

Fui a dar un aspecto delicado caramelo, casi era una cosa extraña para que me vean tan diferentes mirar como si yo no tenía ninguna cósmico a diferencia de otras mujeres de aquí. Pude ver la piel over-the-top plomo blanqueo o wonky eye-liner o agrupadas por hollín en sus pestañas.

Dios bendiga siglo 21.

"Estamos perdidos si nos despertamos sus sospechas." Ciel informó, caminando detrás de los tres conmigo. "Por lo tanto, escuchen .. no hemos venido aquí para divertirnos. No _No_ bajes la guardia! " Él ordenó.

Miré de lado a lado, mirando el elegante escena que estaba jugando en frente de mis ojos. Las risas altivos llamada de los grupos de mujeres.

"Este es el tipo de personas con las que pasar el rato?" Le pregunté a Ciel.

"Desafortunadamente so .. Nobles, ¿no tienen nada que hacer?" Él murmuró con desdén.

"No me sorprende."

"No me extraña?" Repitió, sugiriendo que yo elaboro más.

"No es de extrañar que vine a ti." Yo dije, señalando la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Ciel en mis palabras, aunque nuestra poca relación se truncó cuando se dio la vuelta y nos miraban con cierta alegría en sus ojos. Ciel estaba vestida con un vestido rosa y blanco francés deliciosamente moda.

Una larga peluca de color azul marino que se ha labrado en dos coletas onduladas mezcladas con su pelo real, la explosión que cubre su ojo parchado. Un sombrero que hacía juego con su vestido estaba llena de rosas color de rosa fue atado a sombrero del joven.

Llevaba una manera similar a su único largo de mi falda era mucho más largo y el diseño era más maduro, llevaba completa llano blanco y negro. Mi pelo rubio se quedó suelto con un rojo rosa simple.

De repente, Ciel se encontró ahogado en el abrazo de Madam Red, "Soo lindo! SUPER CUTE!"

Avergonzado rubor apareció en su rostro, él no quería que le mostrara delante de mí o cualquier persona para esa materia, "L-Suéltame! ¿Por qué tengo que estar vestido así!"

Soltó Ciel y frunció el ceño con tristeza: "¿Qué es esto?" Ella dijo con tristeza: "¿No te gusta este vestido? Lote de ropa fue usada para hacer este vestido en Francia, ya sabes. Es la última moda."

"¿Por qué iba a gustar!" Exclamó. Él era un _niño_ por amor de Dios.

"Ciel, creo que te ves mucho más lindo que el chica real." Le comenté, a Ciel fue una sorpresa que quiero decir que no he hablado mucho, "Yo quería una rosa pero desde rosa no me conviene ..."

Ahora, ahora. "Sebastian dijo, su pelo fue formado para resaltar su atractivo rostro, él cambió su mayordomo uniforme por un traje más formal y oro gafas de montura metálica que mira todo muy refinado." Una dama nunca levanta la voz. "

Madam Red empezó a ir por encima de nuestras funciones introducidas. "Lau es mi joven amante." Todavía tenía su habitual sonrisa con sus ojos nunca se abrieron. "Yuri y Ciel está jugando mi sobrina que ha venido a Londres desde el campo." Hizo un puchero. So cute! "Y Sebastián es el tutor de mi sobrina y amante de Yuri. Ah, y Grell es mi mayordomo, de costumbre." El Burnett mayordomo parecía muy sorprendido.

"¿Por qué es mi función de su _sobrina_ ? " El joven maestro interrumpió airadamente. Por qué no podía ser un primo? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué tenía que ser vestido en frente de _ella_ ! Pensó mientras que mirando a mí, que estaba mirando a su alrededor con la fascinación. Así que esto es lo que las reuniones del siglo 19 parecía.

"Bueno, verás, yo siempre he querido una hija." Su tía respondió, riéndose. "Una hija linda que se ve maravilloso en vestidos con volantes!"

"Esa es la razón?" Su sobrino gruñó, al vapor.

"Sería si sólo estaban bromeando, pero .." Señora Roja dijo, tapándose la boca con el abanico, ella se acercó para susurrarle al resto. "Estabas ser expuesto como un Phantomhive, sería desastroso para todos nosotros, ¿no?"

"En cualquier caso! Si la gente fuera a ver a un niño de un solo ojo con un mayordomo bien vestido, sabrían que estaba usted en el clavo!" Ella continuó explicando: "Así que resulta que este es el mejor disfraz." Ella sonrió ampliamente a continuación. ".. Y el vizconde de Druitt supuestamente ama a las mujeres de todas las edades, por lo que es mejor si usted está vestido de esa manera!"

"W-¿Qué?" Ciel proclamó. Supongo que se quedó oscura en esa parte.

"¿Acaso no dijo el joven maestro .." Sebastian agregó con una sonrisa: "'Haz _lo_ que se necesita? '"

"Bueno, entonces, vamos a ir," él pidió, señalando a la pista de baile. "Mis señoras?" El joven frunció el ceño, Sebastian me agarró la mano y me llevó a lo largo ya que el grupo cruzó el piso.

¿Quién sabía que sólo va por el suelo pelota iba a ser tan difícil? Después de un incidente cerca del corazón-ataca con Elizabeth quien me olvidé por completo que ella estaría aquí, y ya sabes lo que dicen, en caso de duda se baila su espera fuera. Así que rápidamente tuvimos que bailar nuestra salida (literalmente) antes de llegar al cara a cara con el vizconde.

"Exquisito". El hombre joven y guapo dijo. Wow, que realmente era reunión caliente en persona real, "Su baile era tan hermosa como un petirrojo alzando el vuelo, jovencita."

_El vizconde de Druitt!_ Ciel pensó, mirando al hombre. _Pensar que se acercaría a mí primero .._

"Usted debe ser el vizconde de Druitt. Puede que tenga que decir, usted es mucho más guapo que lo hacen fuera de ti." Me comentó, dándole una sonrisa seductora intento.

Su atención se trasladó de inmediato a Ciel de la mía, "¿Por qué una hermosa Cockatiel tal, un rostro digno de una ninfa."

I una reverencia, asegurándose que agacharse inferior para darle una mirada basta para mi escote, y él tomó el cebo. Sus ojos viajan por todo el cuerpo, levantó la mano enguantada para el labio, "Dime, querido Cockatiel, que has venido con?

Di un paso cerca de él, arrastrando mis dedos en su brazo, "No hablemos de mí. Sólo quiero hablar de ti. Dime todo acerca de ti, yo quiero saber _todo._ "

Ciel y Sebastian tenía una sorpresa parecía casi sorprendido. Incluso el vizconde sacudido al contacto repentino cierre, después de todo las mujeres del siglo 19 no era tan sencillo o coquetos como éste. Este estrecho contacto era algo que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a ver en estos lugares públicos.

Rápidamente se recuperó, "Vaya, ¿no es un poco tentadora. Por favor, dígame su nombre. Debo saber"

Yo no meto mi dedo en el labio, "Nos prometimos que hablar de ti. Pero entre tú y yo, que soy mucho mejor empresa" Vi el camarero se acercaba a nosotros con bebidas en bandejas, lo tomé y le di las gracias. Le pasé hacia el vizconde antes adrede derramar en su chaqueta y traté de parecer natural posible, pero en Ciel y de punto de vista de Sebastian, que había salpicado en acción obvia.

"¡Oh!" Fingí una sorpresa, usando esta oportunidad de descuidado su pecho y lo miro a los ojos con la misma sensación de la mirada sexy.

Miré a la pareja que estaba congelado, casi parecía estar en sueño, "La hermana y mi querida amante, por favor perdonen." Yo le tiré al pasillo oscuro, de salón de baile.

Cuando ya nos habíamos ido, Ciel se sacudió, "Sebastian" El habló.

"Sí, maestro."

"Te das cuenta, usted supone" amante "sólo había coqueteado con otro hombre delante de ti."

"... Parece que ella tiene. Fue una sorpresa bastante para mí también, usando como método para obtener el vizconde solo. ¿Qué es una sirena, ¿verdad, señor?" Sebastian se encogió de hombros con indiferencia antes de señalar las mejillas ruborizadas de Ciel en broma.

Él me siguió hasta una habitación vacía, uno de los dormitorios como yo lo senté en un lujoso sofá mirando y me quité sus chalecos.

"Yo voy a conseguir otra copa" Me di la vuelta y eché un agua, tomar una botella pequeña de mi escote, derramé el polvo blanco dada por Sebastián sobre el cristal, viendo que se disuelva. Me volví con una sonrisa y se lo entregué. Tomará un minuto más o menos para tener efecto.

Me senté, "Así que ... he oído que hay una ... pequeña reunión con los grupos seleccionados." Viscount rió, su rostro muestra signos de la medicina que toman efecto en la somnolencia súbita y pierden las habilidades motoras, "Sabes que no puedo hablar de eso."

"Usted no tiene que hablar de ello." Vincent frow profundizó, sus cejas cavando en su piel como mi voz parecía profundizar y resonando en sus oídos. Su mente se rindió al efecto, alucinaciones nublarse sus ojos que ya no podía distinguir entre la realidad y la ilusión.

Su mente se vio a la mujer misteriosa de pie, antes de desabrochar su vestido y dejar que la piscina bajo sus delicados pies. Fue liga lingerie negro, luxe reunión encaje en un molde ligeramente alineados, demi love-cortadas que las capas del encanto. El sujetador balconet hace una declaración elegante en completamente de encaje, pródigo volantes y lazos muy femeninas.

El rostro de vizconde estaba obviamente encantada, sus ojos viajando por la proyección de su propia ilusión. Su fantasía. "¿No se ven y únete a mí?" La ilusión torcida su dedo hacia él.

Mi gesto de repugnancia profunda, mi boca parecía caer increíblemente bajo, mientras veía la escena que juega delante de mí. ¿Qué tipo de droga tuvo Sebastian se le dio!

El vizconde estaba actualmente en su cama, parecía que había un poco de juego previo entre él y algún fragmento de la alucinación. Él se rió entre dientes, sus manos agarrando el aire como la mujer maulló de nuevo.

"Tan hermoso ... tan hermoso."

Tomé un pedazo de la galleta con torpeza, aburridamente recostado en el sofá con un suspiro.

"Patético". Comenté.

SLAM-

Mi cabeza se sacudió hacia la puerta cuando se rasgó y dos figuras intervino antes de que se detuvieron al ver a mí y les importa vizconde atrapado. Fue dos hombres desconocidos.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Uno tenía el pelo hirsuto de plata que se trata de la altura del mentón y es bastante juvenil en apariencia. Sus pequeños rasgos faciales de grandes ojos plateados, pestañas largas y una mandíbula suave y redondeada en comparación con otro hombre que parecía casi opuesto en apariencia - que era más alto que el de cabello plateado, tiene el pelo corto hirsuto oído de longitud y un lunar cerca del lado izquierdo de su ían traje blanco similar.

Los reconocí como Reina del mayordomo, dobles Charles.

Viscount detuvo, de repente parece haber escapado de lo fantástico que era pulg Él se dio cuenta "yo" ya no estaba en su regazo, pero sentado en un sofá. Sonreí y luego miró hacia los dos visitantes no invitados.

Vincent señaló con el dedo a la par por la sorpresa. Era obvio que reconoció a los dos como mayordomo Queens 'y al que ahora se ve su estado indecente, "Y-eres-" Se desmayó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la droga, finalmente, tomar los peajes en su cuerpo.

Me puse de pie, dándose cuenta de mi aspecto era de lo más inapropiado. Incliné mi cabeza, "Si usted tiene una onza de forma, le sugiero que se cierre la puerta detrás de ti y ve."

El muchacho se entrecerró los ojos, "¿Cómo te atreves! Una mera prostituta a hablar así a nosotros, ¿sabes lo que somos?"

"El infierno será mucho más fácil de soportar que estar contigo." Repliqué, jadeos agitación de la pareja, probablemente de mis palabras blasfemas mientras tomaba otro bocado de la galleta, poniéndose de pie para fingir que estaba ocupado admirando mi reflejo en el espejo sobre el tocador para molestarlos más.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Charles Grey preguntó, recuperando mucho más rápido que el otro Carlos, que utiliza mucho menos a una mujer con actitud de fuego que no era apto para la época.

"Entonces, ¿quién es usted?"

"Le he preguntado primero, _puta_ . "

"Le pedí que segundo, _mayordomo_ . "

"Por lo menos sabes quién soy." Charles sonrió, viendo sus guerras conversación poco como su victoria.

"Y tú no me conoces. Pensé que el ganador era quien tiene más información de un minuto de conversación." Me atreví, revolviendo lentamente la sensación de pérdida en él.

"Este lugar no es para una puta bajo como usted a asistir." Charles dijo con frialdad.

Me acerqué más, la detención de una longitud de brazo de distancia desde el mayordomo me parecía estar teniendo más problemas que el otro, "¿Qué te pasa? Usted juzga a una persona por su apariencia y aplastar a ellos. ¿Crees que eres tan formidable?" Eché la cabeza, como si le examina a pesar de su valor, "Eres guapo y popular, por lo que creo que está bastante bien, ¿no?"

Me dio un bufido muy poco femenino. Ese gesto fue suficiente para poner su orgullo masculino sin decir ninguna palabra, sino añadir la sal a la herida, además, "Alguien lo tanto, engaño y de mal gusto, no sé por qué te gusta. Hay algo malo en sus ojos . "

Sin más preámbulos, me salí de la habitación, dejando el vizconde inconsciente y los dos mayordomos conmocionado e insultado a mirar impotente que me vaya. Pero luego me giré, "Oye, el otro Charles!"

"¿Yo?" Se señaló a sí mismo.

"Sí, tú." Me confirmó, "¿Hacia voy desde aquí? Simplemente seguí el chico desmayado allí. Izquierda o hacia la derecha?"

Los dos mayordomos estaban en la pérdida de palabras. No saludar de una manera que supone que debe recibir, insultado - tal vez, un gris mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a confesar - les ordenó a su alrededor como si fueran meros títeres para hacer lo que le plazca y luego exige la dirección como si había sido amable con ellos y esperar para pagar esos favores.

Charles Phipps suspiró, como caballero que no pudo rechazar la súplica de una mujer - si se le preguntó en una forma que era apenas imaginable para una dama respetable de la sociedad - y ofreció su servicio, "Yo te acompañará hasta el salón de baile."

Fruncí el ceño, mi labio espasmos en desagrada: "¿No te cansas de hacer todo lo que los señores expectativas? Todos los hombres son lobos, de todos modos. Sólo dime las instrucciones, lo encontraré yo mismo."

"¿No quieres mi ayuda?" Phipps frunció el ceño, como si hubiera dificultades para compartimentar mi independencia como la negativa. Tal vez ingenuamente, una patada a su orgullo masculino también?

"Mi país tiene una presidenta. ¿Por qué tan serio? ¿Cuál es el problema? Si una chica se niega la ayuda, ella es arrestado o qué?"

"No, es sólo que ..." Phipps se fue apagando, desconcertada, "Hay que girar a la derecha dos veces, luego a la izquierda y siga recto hasta llegar a la sala de baile."

Sonreí agradecida, momentáneamente la captura de los dos mayordomo con la guardia baja porque no eran conscientes de que podría hacer este tipo de expresiones, "Gracias, mayordomo!" antes de dar la vuelta a la dirección en mi cabeza.

"W-espera!"

Me detuve en la pista, mirando por encima del hombro para escuchar lo Phipps quería decir: "Tu nombre. ¿Me da su nombre, señora?"

El uso de "mi señora" como una referencia a mí me llamó la atención ya que en esta época, el uso de la "dama" se limitaba al uso al dirigirse específicamente a las mujeres de clase social alta o situación como sinónimo cortés de 'Mujer'. Tiene una calidad formal y respetuoso. Aunque, durante los 300 años siguientes, el término se habría extendido para abarcar toda mujer adulta.

"Para los que me ayudan, yo pagaré con gracia. Pero para aquellos que no lo hacen, yo pagaré con exactamente lo que yo he recibido. Ese es mi lema. Sólo entonces el mundo estará equilibrado". Le expliqué con una sonrisa: "Ya que me ha mostrado su respeto, incluso con esa pequeña palabra, 'lady', mi nombre es Yuri! Yuri Park. No lo olvides!"

Lluvia apedreado con dureza contra la ventana de la sala como un trueno retumbó y relámpagos. La tormenta de señalización de final de la temporada y el verano se va de nuevo a su habitual mal humor, cielos apagados y la lluvia continua. Yo, Ciel y Sebastian eran los únicos allí, los dos siguen mirando por encima de la documentación sobre los posibles sospechosos.

Yo y Ciel estaba vestido con (siglo 19) ropa de dormir con un manto sobre nosotros, mientras que el demonio se había vestido con su atuendo normal. El joven pronto dio un suspiro de exasperación, barriendo la mano por el pelo corto con frustración. No conseguimos dormir anoche. _Ella mantener la respiración en mi cuello ..._ y el hecho de que hacía cada vez flashbacks de lo que pasó ayer.

"La población de Londres solo está a 4,5 millones de dólares. Y que se hincha aún más durante la temporada."Afirmó, tamborileando con los papeles. "Simplemente flexibilización de las condiciones, el número de sospechosos se incrementa."

"Todavía en ello, ¿no?" Ciel y Sebastian se volvió para ver quién había hablado. Fue Madam Red, vestida también en su ropa de dormir y una similar a la mía bata kimono rojo sobre él, seguido por su mayordomo, Grell.

"Madam Red". Su sobrino reconoció.

"Todo el trabajo y nada de juego hacen Ciel un chico aburrido!" Ella sonrió antes de la celebración de un juego de ajedrez. "¿Qué dice usted toma un descanso de un partido de esto?"

"El juego de ajedrez, ¿eh?" El joven conde dijo, sonriendo levemente. "Eso me lleva de vuelta." Ella recordaba.

La sonrisa de la mujer de más edad ampliar. "¿No se acaba? Me lo sacó del trastero porque Ciel iba a venir." ella se acomodó junto a la mesa en la sala antes de echar a un lado los montones de papeles que se sientan allí en el suelo. "Ahora, tiempo de la rotura! Tiempo de la rotura!"

_Mis trabajos pobres .._ pensamiento Ciel, siempre podía decir Sebastian hacerlo. Él no hizo lo que se apoderó de él, pero él no podía dejar de hablar de pronto de su propio mayordomo de una manera hostil, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y se sentó frente a su tía. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su mayordomo.

"Grell, consulte al té!" Él torpemente se inclinó ante corriendo fuera. Un rato más tarde-más como una hora, volver con una bandeja de té.

"Como se trata de la noche", afirmó, entregándole el té para los dos nobles. "He preparado una infusión de rosa mosqueta." Los dos tomaron un sorbo y casi escupió. La señora se puso de pie y miró al hombre.

"Blech ~! ¿Cómo puede un té herbal ser salada?" Ella gritó, "Y te llamas a ti mismo un mayordomo?"

"Si señora! Aun así, sigo siendo un mayordomo con seguridad!" Grell respondió corriendo de la sala de forma espectacular. "Voy a hacer un mejor té!"

Madam Red se volvió a sentar, molesto. "¡De verdad!" resopló antes de mirar al demonio, que era todo lo contrario. "Por el contrario, su mayordomo es realmente bastante competente, o mejor dicho, un gran trabajador, o-?"

"No todo?" El conde añadió, mirando a ella.

"Desde luego, no hasta ese punto." Ella dijo, recogiendo su peón blanco y colocarla junto a sus negros. "Si Sebastian es que puede, puede, así de salir de la investigación de la residencia del vizconde y todo el resto de él."

El joven tomó su caballero negro. "Él es mi _fuerza_ y mis _manos y los pies_ . " declaró: "Sebastian es más que una_pieza de ajedrez_ . " Luego puso su caballo en una de terreno de su empeño y lo tomó. "Y que sólo yo, _el jinete_ , puede mover el _caballo_ . Si tuviera que derrotar a mi oponente con un _autómata de una pieza de ajedrez_ , el logro no se podía considerar _la mía._ "

Ciel sonrió, apoyándose más en su silla. "Yo siempre doy las órdenes y sin ellos, que ha sido disciplinado mover ni siquiera un músculo. Sin embargo, se podría decir que la única diferencia entre Sebastián y este caballero es .." , continuó, "que es el _caballero_ que se puede mover a cualquier casilla de un solo golpe. Así. " Cogió la pieza y golpeó Reina de la mujer de más.

"Pero eso va contra las reglas!" Ella gritó nerviosa.

"Así es. Es decir, si estamos jugando una partida de ajedrez." Su sobrino informó, a sabiendas. "Pero este mundo no es un juego de ajedrez, donde uno no puede ganar si no jugar según las reglas. Sin lugar a dudas, los jugadores podrán romper las reglas .. y piezas de ajedrez traicionarán a los jugadores. Y si voy a jugar con sus semejantes en la igualdad pie, yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad de victoria si no rompo las reglas a mí mismo, ¿verdad? " Señora no respondió, sólo lo miraba con melancolía ceño.

"En este tablero de ajedrez de Gran Bretaña que llamamos nuestro hogar, dejando la guardia de un hecho inmediato equivale a .." Cuando terminó, colocando su Caballero, donde la reina estaba delante del rey. " _Jaque mate_ ".

Me interrumpí, "Déjame jugar." Yo era sólo un principiante al ajedrez, pero siempre he querido jugar con Ciel. El pequeño Earl miró en cuestión, antes de asentir como Madam Red se puso de pie y se sentó en la mía mientras yo estaba sentada frente a él.

"Estoy sorprendido de que sabe cómo jugar al ajedrez." Con sarcasmo, comentó.

"Y sé que el ajedrez es su especialidad."

"El contenido del juego no son importantes." Ciel, reveló: "Es el proceso de hacer que eso es importante. La historia detrás de él."

El juego pronto se creó para jugar y me señaló el simbolismo entre el color de las piezas de ajedrez. Mi pieza de ajedrez era blanco, mientras que el suyo era negro.

El primero se movió su peón en la parte delantera. Para ser sacrificado.

"Mi objetivo para la Reina, Ciel". Le advertí.

Ciel no respondió en vez movió su peón hacia adelante en mis garras.

Después de varios movimientos, vine a matar y tomar la reina negro, "Te lo advertí la mataría."

"Bueno, eso es genial ..." Murmuró. Él no estaba interesado en el Queen después de todo.

"El juego será terminado, la reina estará muerto." Le advertí, poniendo mi caballero blanco en frente de sus negros.

"Mi rey sigue siendo bastante .. activo. Sabes?" Dijo en tono perezoso. A menos que el rey muere, el juego continuará, con o sin la Reina.

"Una vez que la reina ha muerto, el rey es inútil." Le dije, ganando mirada confundida de la gente en la habitación.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Ciel, sus ojos y sus manos se centraron en el tablero de juego.

"No lo sé. Tal vez está demasiado deprimida para luchar. Realmente la amaba, ya sabes" En este, su mano llegó a la parada brusca luego continuó. Después de varias pérdidas y ganancias de ambos lados, el juego llegó a un resultado inesperado. Madam Red exclamó: "¡Oh mi ..."

".. Usted ganó, señorita Yuri." Sebastian declaró.

"Comprobar .. pareja." Toqué el rey negro. Ciel congelado en estado de shock, por primera vez, que había perdido. Para una niña, no obstante.

"Usted sabe, el ajedrez es un buen indicador de la personalidad. Solía mí mismo para conseguir lo que quiero, pero no hizo uso de otras personas. Puede usar usted mismo para alcanzar su objetivo, pero no tiene el derecho de daño a nadie más que es el principio básico de la vida Estabas demasiado centrado en la protección del rey se le olvidó la Reina,... sacrificaste tus peones y caballeros tan brutalmente y sin cuidado " Me puse de pie, con la intención de tener un baño temprano.

"Juega conmigo otra vez cuando usted encuentra la reina, porque usted no tiene uno." Me fui, dejando cuatro grupo desconcertado y temeroso.

Por la noche después aburrido, día ordinario del típico día programado Victorian, Señora Red y Grell entraron en su propia habitación separada más temprano de lo que hice - bastante cansados de bailar, gracias a Dios. Yo no quería explicarle a su tía por la que compartimos una misma habitación. Me refiero adecuada inapropiado.

Siempre fui bueno en la detección de las emociones de la gente. Tal vez porque - aunque muchos factores pueden contribuyeron a ella - lo más importante es tal vez debido a la naturaleza conservadora y consciente de mi país. Las escuelas y el derecho propio de Corea permite castigos físicos de los niños en cuanto a su maestros tomaron demasiado ventajosa de nuestro rango inferior en comparación a la de ellos "en una jerarquía de la escuela desigual. Hubo mucha lucha de poder y de la cadena de comandos en esos lugares.

Adaptación a ese tipo de clima de constante peligro requiere un estado de alerta constante. Tal vez por eso he desarrollado extraordinaria (en mi opinión) la capacidad de escanear en busca de emociones de la gente y se convirtió minuciosamente en sintonía con los estados internos de los demás. Vine a aprender a reconocer los cambios sutiles en la expresión facial, la voz y el lenguaje corporal como señales de ira, excitación sexual, la intoxicación, o disociación.

Esta comunicación no verbal se convirtió en altamente automática y se produce en su mayor parte fuera de la conciencia y aprendió a responder sin poder para nombrar o identificar las señales que evocan ciertos estímulos.

Y ese sentido un hormigueo, la ola de melancolía y glumness parecía golpearme como una mala alarma. Así, fui y traté de poner mi mano sobre su hombro para consolarlo sólo para ser golpeado de inmediato. Fruncí el ceño ante su dura oposición, "Ciel, ¿estás bien?"

Él no respondió.

"¿Qué pasa?" Hice una pausa, esperando su respuesta y cuando no lo hizo, ".. Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo. ¿Me puede decir más tarde, cuando usted quiere. Pero cada vez que necesite mi ayuda, usted tiene que dime. ¿De acuerdo? En el futuro, voy a hacer sonreír todos los días. Confía en mí ".

"Va a ayudarme a alcanzar mi venganza, ¿no?" De repente, dijo, su espalda todavía se volvió contra mí, "Va a ayudarme a buscar a los que renunció en mí ese día."

"Usted no tiene que buscarlos." Yo dije: "La gente que quiere ir a ir. Las personas que quieren venir vendrá. Personas que desea reunirse, Conocerás porque las personas no son máquinas o juguetes construyen en fábricas, somos especiales y complicado."

Él resopló, "Es mucho tiempo. Es mucho más rápido a buscarlos."

"Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Si usted vive de esa manera, todo el mundo en este mundo se vuelvan ciegos".Le advertí: "Hay personas que tienen la intención de hacer daño, pero también hay personas que se lastiman porque está herido."

"Una persona inocente no debería decir esas cosas sin conocerlas." Ciel volvió, frente a mí.

"Yo no soy como Rapunzel en su historia." Fruncí el ceño, "Yo soy la bruja que atrapada Rapunzel. No soy inocente, bueno y puro como el personaje que dibujó. Soy todo lo contrario. Estoy oscuro, gris y nítidas. Yo no siempre amarme o de otras personas, así que se quedan atrapados fácilmente. "

"Usted me conoce." Ciel murmuró: "¿Por qué me estás debilitando, que está tratando de soportar? Déjame en la oscuridad. Quién pidió que me mira?"

"Porque me gustas". Revelé, mejillas enrojeciendo los ojos de Ciel se abrieron, "A pesar de que eres rara y hablar con dureza, me gusta que yo sé, yo no soy su tipo -.. No eres mi tipo, pero bien, yo todavía te quiero. Yo siempre quiero verte. Me siento triste ahora. Tampoco me quiero como ustedes. Pero aun así, si hemos sido capaces de contener nuestros sentimientos no deseados, estaríamos humano? Al igual que la forma en que no puedo controlar sentimientos de los demás, a veces no puedo controlar mis sentimientos. Si las personas son capaces de controlar si sus latidos del corazón, entonces definitivamente no son humanos. corazón de uno no se puede controlar. Quiero ser fiel a mis sentimientos. "

La primera vez, me pareció que es imposible. No tiene sentido en absoluto ... pero creo que me gusta ese chico.

Levantó la mano y descuidado mi mejilla, "Por alguna razón, usted es como un perro. Sigo sintiendo que tengo que protegerte y cuidar de ti."

Hice un puchero, "Un perro? Usted me está comparando un perro?"

Ciel sonrió, "Usted me dijo que le diga cuando encuentro mi reina ... ser bueno mientras estoy todavía aquí, mientras yo te doy una oportunidad." Con eso, se había sellado el acuerdo con el labio.

**A / N de Cutie Conejito: La distinguir escena con Yuri y Sebastian mérito es de uno de mis lectores encantadora, VampireSiren que ingeniosamente me aconsejó en Jack the Ripper arco, antes de Sebastian Ciel informa el Jack el Destripador no es un ser humano, que Yuri y Sebastián tienen un momento. ¡Gracias!**

**Bueno usted pidió Ciel y Yuri momento aquí está!******

**_******

**Konata aquí :'D******

**OMFG! BESÓ A YURI! OMFG!******

**Genial! este es el octavo capitulo :DDD traducido No se olviden de comentar o si tienen una pregunta ponla en los comentarios :D**


End file.
